Ask Naruto
by shinolover626
Summary: Ask Naruto! Question the Naruto crew so that they can survive in their box of torture! If enough questions, I might free them...might. Rated because of questions and answers. Summary change.
1. Chapter 1

The Naruto gang are in the world of Puffy Puffy Sunshine World.

Naruto:How the heck did we end up in here!?!

Sakura:I don't know,it all happened so fast.

Sasuke:Now we are completely under their mercy...

Kiba:How are we going to get outta here!?!

Shino:We're not...

Kiba:What do you mean!?!

Hinata:Shino's right,Kiba,I don't think we will be leaving soon.

Chouji:What if we get hungry!?!

Ino:That's all you can think about,food!?!

Shikamaru:How troublesome...

Tenten:We're not going to make it!!

Lee:Tenten,I know what you mean,I can not live without Gai-sensei!!

Neji:Uhhh...

Naruto:How did these chairs suddenly showed up?

Sakura:I don't know...

Naruto:Well then,let's sit down,shall we?

Shikamaru:I don't know,Naruto,might be a trap..

Sasuke:Yeah,might send us to the darkness with no end...

Naruto:Hey,it's better than here!

Everyone:Agreed.

Kiba:I needed to rest.

Naruto:Aw man!Nothing happppppppppppeeeeeeeeennnniiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:(Looks at trapdoor)How come he get to leeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvveeeeeeeee!!!!???!!!!

Sakura:What about us!?!

Everyone except Hinata:I don't kkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura:Why can't we leave?

Hinata:That's my chair...

Sakura:What?Oh!Sorry!

Sakura:(sat down in chair)Now what?

Hinata:Let's wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura:(waits)

Sakura:(waits)

Sakura:(waits)

Sakura:(waits)

Sakura:Will you just send me dddddddddddddoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura:Oof!!!

Naruto:Sakura!!Are you okay!?!

Sakura:Yeah,I'm alright...

Kiba:Where are we!?!

Shino:(place hands on wall)I think I know...

Sasuke:What is it?

Shino:We're stuck in this box..

Naruto:(walking toward Shino)What box?I don't see a-Oww!

Shino:That box...

Hinata:So what are we supposed to do to get out of here...?

Shinolover626:You're going to answer questions...

Everyone:(looking up)

Tenten:Did you hear that?

Neji:Yes,I did..

Tenten:Good,then I'm not crazy...

Shino:Like the voice says,we going to be stuck here until we answer questions...

Naruto:How...?

Skikamaru:We're going to wait 'til the next chapter.

Lee:Got it!!

Skikamaru:It's up to the readers to give us question in the reviews.

Naruto:Please send me questions!!!

_---o-O-o---_

Like Shikamaru said,give them question you want them to answer,I'll punish them if they lie,so the questions will be answer in complete honest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Naruto gang sat in their own chair uncomfortately.

Naruto:When's the mail!?!

Shino:When is the mail...

Naruto:I know!That what I asked!

Shino:(slapped forehead)

Shikamaru:Mail time...

Shikamaru:Alright,this is one first...

_Sasuke:_

_How long does it take you to do your hair in the morning?_

_From,_

_He-Didn't-Betray-Us_

Sasuke:(cooly)Only 30 minutes...

The box's wall got closer,squishing the crew.

Kiba:Aghh!What's happening!?!

Neji:It seemed that if you lie,this box will we squish us...Sasuke,tell the truth!!

Sasuke:Alright!It take me about 3 hours!On a lucky day,1 hr.!I have to comb it exactly 1000 times,apply a lot of hairgel,and make sure it is perfect!

The wall was still getting closer.

Sasuke:And I admire my hair in the mirror!And talk to it!That's it!

The box return to normal.

Naruto:Haha!Sasuke is obsessed with his hair!

Sasuke:Shut up,dobe!!

Shikamaru:This is the next letter...

_Shino:_

_It is weird when the buggies in you come out?_

_And I give poor Neji some peanut butter with a little bit of top shelf vodca._

_From,_

_rebbeca_

Shino:It does feel a little bit wierd,the way they are gnawing holes in your skin,they way they eat your chalkra,the way they open your skin,but...you will get used to it,besides,that what the coat is for...

Neji:Peanut butter!!!!

Chouji:Can I have some?

Neji:No!!This Peanut butter is mine!!!

Chouji:Give it!(grab peanut butter)

Neji:No!!(pulled back)It's mine!!

The two boys wrestled into the ground.

Shikamaru:How troublesome...

Ino:Ooh!Ooh!This letter!!

_Shikamaru:_

_When are you going to ask Ino out? ...you obviously like her._

_Sasuke:_

_I've captured Itachi for you and he's tied up in my closet...so you can killed him now.-_

_Sakura:_

_Why do you dye your hair pink? ...everybody know your hair isn't natural._

_Naruto:_

_Hinata has a crush on you...so ask her out already!_

_Ino:_

_Do you have a crush on Shikamaru?And if you do...ask him out already!_

_Shino:_

_Take your sunglasses off._

_Kiba:_

_Are your triangles on your face make-up?_

_Chouji:_

_Stop eating so much!_

_Lee:_

_Why don't you pluck your eyebrows?_

_Neji:_

_Just so you know,you might want to start running cause my friend has an evil plan to kill you._

_From,_

_BehindTheHazelEyes_

Neji:Friend?What friend?

Someone suddenly showed up in front of him.

Friend:Oh,Neji!We are going to play Live or Die!!!

Neji:No!!I'm trapped in the corner of the box!!No!!!

While Neji is getting beat up badly,the crew looked uncomfortable.

Shikamaru:Umm...I might like Ino just a little bit...might.

Sasuke:No!!!I'm trap in this box when I can be killing Itachi right now!!Please keep him in your closet!!Wait for me!!

Sakura:It came natural(the box started to get closer)If I dye it would be because pink is my favorite color!!(box return to normal)

Ino:Umm...a little bit.But,he is too lazy and I will be loyal to Sasuke always!!!(cough)I love Shikamaru.(cough)

Kiba:No,this is not makeup!!!This is my trademark!!I am not gay!!

Chouji:(eating the peanut butter)No comment.

Lee:No!!These eyebrow are youthful and make me look like Gai-sensei,my idol!!!

Everyone:(stare at Shino)

Shino:Ummm...

Naruto:Come on,Shino!!

Shino:That is not a question...

Kiba:Charge!!!!!!!

The crew grab Shino and tied him to his chair while Sakura grab his glasses.

Sakura:Got them!!

Shino:...(decided that it was no big deal,opens eyes)

Everyone jaws dropped,and silence happened between them.

Kiba:...Shino...

Shino:What?

Kiba:Your eyes...

Shino:What about them?

Kiba:They're..

Shino:They're what?

Kiba:They're..

Shino:What?

Kiba:They're...

Sasuke:Kiba! Just spit it out, fool!

Kiba:They're really...beautiful.

Shino: O.o

Sakura:Those eyes make you look sexy...

Shino:O.o

Shino:_That's it,this is why I wear them..._

Shino:Give me back my sunglasses.

Sakura:Uhhh...

Shino:I said give it to me.

Sakura:(give back his glasses)

Shino:(put glasses on)Thank you and please untie me now...

Gang:(obeyed as they were his slaves)

Sasuke:_Nooo!First,I'm trapped here!Then,I reveal my secret!And now,Shino is hotter than me!What if the girls like him more!?!This can't be happening!!!!_

Tenten:Naruto,you're next.

Naruto:Oh!Well,let me see it.

Hinata:(grab letter and rip it to shreds)

Shino:_Now if only she did that to my question._

Naruto:Hinata!!!That was my question!!

Hinata:I'm sorry,Naruto,I don't know what came over me...

Back to Neji.

Neji:_If I don't move,she might go away..._

Friend:That was fun!(poof out)

Neji:Oooooowwww...

Naruto:Ha!Neji got whipped!

Neji:It doesn't count!She sneak up on me!If she didn't,I'd go POW and BAM!And then KERPOW!

Chouji:Says you.

Neji:Give me back my peanut butter!!!

Chouji:Too late,(lick the last peanut butter)already gone.

Neji:T-T

Shino:Next letter,please...

_Naruto:_

_Do u have a crush on Hinata?if you do,when are you going to ask her out?_

_Hinata:_

_Do u have a crush on Naruto?_

Naruto:(grab Hinata's head while reading his question so she won't rip it to shreds )Hinata is kind of pretty,and she is really nice to me,but I don't know how she feels!She just faints on me!

Kiba:You still don't know!OMG,everyone knows about Hinata's crush but you,Naruto,have not figure it out!You got to be the worst ninja around!

Naruto:That's a bold statement for someone who got beaten by the worst ninja!

Kiba:Oh!That's it!Bring it on!!

Naruto:Ding-dong,delivery for Kiba,it's brought!!(jumped on Kiba)

Kiba:I'll show you!(kick Naruto's stomach)

Hinata:I like Naruto...

The walls came closer.

Hinata:Okay!Okay!I love Naruto,but he probably doesn't feel the same way...

Sakura:Maybe he'll like you now.

Naruto:(still wrestling with Kiba)1,2,3,ding-ding-ding!I win!

Sakura:Never mind.I think we're finish...

The gang:(waits)

Sasuke:Aren't we supposed to be out!?!We answered their questions!

Shikamaru:How troublesome...

Kakashi:(walks in door)I swear this door was suppose to lead me to the bookstore.It said so on the sign...

Gang:Kakashi!?!

Kakashi:Yo...

Naruto:What are you doing here!?!

Kakashi:I was just walking and spotted a door with a sign that read:Konoha Bookstore!I heard they had a new edition of my books so I went in.

Kiba:There was a door here all this time!?!

Sakura:Open it,Kakashi!

Kakashi:(try door,the knob rattled and rolled off the floor)...We're locked in...

Neji:(using sarcasm)Oh,geez,really?

Sasuke:(banging on door)Let me outta here!!Let me out!

Tenten:Wait,do you hear something?

Sasuke:Yes,that is my heart crying...

Tenten:No,listen...there's someone calling us...

Shino:Yes,I hear it too...(press ear on door)It's Gai.He looking for us...

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Outside:

Gai:Lee!!Where are you!?!Where are my youthful students!?!

Inside:

Lee:Gai-sensei!We're trapped in this youthful box!!

Neji:There's nothing youthful about this place!

Sasuke:Gai!!Let me out!!Can you hear me!?!

Outside:

Gai:(Looks at bookstore)My youthful ears aren't working right.I hear them but they would never be in that bookstore!(gasp)The new edition of:How To Defeat Your Enternal Rival is finally here!!I must get it before they runs out!(runs to bookstore)

Inside:

Shino:(steps away from door)It's quiet,too quiet...

Lee:Why do you say that,Shino?

Shino:I thought you knew Gai...

Lee:What do you mea-(gasp)-you're right!Gai-sensei isn't saying anything youthful!

Naruto:(press ear on the door)What happened?!?

Shikamaru:Naruto,I think you should step away from the door...

Naruto:And why is that?

Shikamaru:Because someone might slam open the door and since you're there then-(Gai slam open the door and smash Naruto on the wall) -...never mind...

Gai:(slam close the door)Where is the book!?!

Lee:Gai-sensei!!

Gai:Lee!!

Lee:Gai-sensei!!

Gai:Lee!!

Lee:Gai-sensei!!

Gai:Lee!!

Lee:Gai-sensie!!

Gai:Lee!!

Sasuke:(angry that Gai closed the door)Gai!!

Gai:Sasuke..?

Kakashi:Gai!!

Gai:Kakashi!?!

Kiba:(disappointed)Gai...

Lee:(angrily)Kiba!

Ino:Sasuke!!

Sakura:(angrily)Ino!!

Ino:(angrily)Sakura!!

Shikamaru:Ino...

Chouji:Peanut butter...yum...

Neji:Chouji...T-T

Tenten:Neji!!

Hinata:Naruto...

Naruto:(happily)Ramen!!

Shino:WILL YOU BE QUIET!?!?!

Gang:(silence)_Shino is scary when he yells..._

Shino:Good...

Shino:Listen and listen good...

Gang:(nodded)

Shino:We are stuck here and will not be able to get out until we do the author's bidding...

Shino:It might take several chapters to get out of here...

Shino:But right now,I need for you to be sane...will you do it?

Sakura:If you take off your glasses again,we'll do it,right guys?

Gang:Right!

Shino:(sighs)Alright...(takes off glasses)

Girls:(drool)

Boys:(growls)

Gai and Kakashi:Whoa...now there is a surprise...

Shino:(puts on glasses)There,now will you behave...?

Gang:(nodded)

Shino:Good...

Shino:(turn to readers)I need you to get us outta here,please reviews for more question,but please not for me...

Tenten:Ask him to take off his coat!

Shino:Don't say that!Please,I beg of you,no questions for me...


	3. Chapter 3

The Naruto gang looked around.

Kakashi:Where is our chair?

Suddenly,two chairs came up.

Kakashi:Thank you...?

Naruto:Mail time!!!

Sakura:This is from He-Didn't-Betray-Us again.

_Sasuke:_

_Do you like pie?... _

Naruto:

_Who gave you your first ramen? _

Shino:

_Do you like spiders? _

Neji:

_Have you ever driven a plane? o.O _

Kiba:

_FUZZY COAT!...Why is it fuzzyy?? _

Hinata:

_Have you ever tortured someone by following them around and poking them with a stick? _

...That's it

-follows Sasuke around poking him with a stick and asking to marry him XD-

-Jess

Sasuke:Pie...of course!Who doesn't like pie!?!Ow!Leave me alone!...No,I won't marry you!Stop poking me!

Naruto:_'Ramen,Ramen,'_I love ramen!I make my own ramen,but since you ask who gave me my first ramen,I guess it'll be Iruka!

Shino:I like spiders but not that much since they eat my bugs..._'I miss you,Charles T-T'_

Neji:(sheepishly)A plane...?What plane?I didn't drive a plane...(box:close in)Alright,I admit it!I'm the one who crash the Twin Tower! I'm also the one who crash the Titanic!But it wasn't my fault!Naruto was my driving teacher!(box:close out)

Kiba:It's fuzzy because it's warm and cozy.Especially for Akamaru when he is inside my jacket!

Akamaru:Arf!Arf!

Hinata:(whistling)Maybe...

Lee:Hinata!You can't toture youthful people!

Gai:That is the way you tell her,Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!!

Gai:Lee!!

Lee:Gai-sensei!!

Gai:Lee!!

Shino:SHUT UP!

Shikamaru:(sighs)Next letter,please...

_I'm quite curious about Kyubbi. Why doesn't he just permenantly take over Naruto? Why is his fur red? Does he dye it? And what _

_about TenTen. How does she and Neji stand Lee and Gai's 'youthful' remarks? And where did Neji learn 'Rotation?'_

_From,_

_GammaBond_

Naruto:1.)Because I own him! 2.)He is a fox! 3.)No,he doesn't dye it,besides,he is locked up in my body,inside a cage!I should know,I visit him!

Gang:(stare at Naruto as if he was crazy)

Naruto:What!?It's true!

Tenten:Okay...my turn!Honestly,I don't know how I survive Gai's and Lee's 'youthful' remarks!

Neji:Agreed...

Gai:Neji!Tenten!That is not very youthful!

Tenten:Shut up about youth!!!

Gai:Don't worry!I rent you a book called:'How To Be Youthful Like Your Sensei And His Star Pupil!'(gives each book to Neji and Tenten)

Neji:(reading)Hmmm...this is interesting...

Tenten:Are you serious?!?

Neji:(totally forgeting his question)Actually,this stuff is pretty good...

Tenten:(throws book away)

Shikamaru:Neji,you forgot yo-

Naruto:Next letter!

Shikamaru:(sighs)_Nobody listen to me..._This one is next...

_Okay!Boys:_

_Boxes or briefs?x3_

_Shino:_

_Can I see what's behind that coat?(Thank you Tenten!)_

_Girls:_

_How do you feel about boys' yaoi and pairings?_

_Neji:_

_Have you ever look in the girls' showers with your byuukugan?-drops picnic-This is for Shino!You rock!_

_From,_

_Susume_

Shikamaru:Boxers...

Choji:Boxers...

Naruto:Boxers...

Sasuke:Briefs...

Kiba:Boxers...

Shino:Boxers...

Neji:Briefs...

Lee:Briefs...

Girls:(imagining their boys in boxers or briefs)

Neji:Yes,I have...but it was an accident!Mostly...

Girls:(finally snap out of dreamland)EEEK!Neji,you pervert!!(Grab Neji's collar and started to beat him)

Neji:Oooowwww...

Naruto:Once again,Mr.High-And-Mighty got beaten up...this time by girls!

Neji:...At least my book is safe!

Girls:Hope you learn your lesson!And eew,gross!How could our guys be gay!?!?!We think you people are crazy to write those stories!!

Shino:I'm skipping my question...

Tenten:Shino!You have to do it!This girl ask you a question!

Shino:And my answer is no...

Sakura:Please...?(puppy eyes)

Shino:Uuh...

Other girls:(join in puppy eyes)Please...?

Shino:...Fine...

Girls:Yay!

Shino:(muttering while taking off coat,now he only wear a black mesh undershirt)...

Girls:(stare at Shino)

Shino:...

Ino:(keeps staring in awe)You're all...flat and muscle-y straight down...but you've still got a bit of a waist and all...in other word,you're downright sexy!!!

Shino:O.o

Guys:That's it!!!Shino!You're going to pay!!

Girls:Leave him alone!!It's not his fault he's hotter than you!!

Shino:O.o

Guys and girls:(fighting)

Shino:(put coat back on and watch)Well,I guess I should eat my picnic...(sat down to eat)

Gang:You're going to share that right!?!

Shino:...

Sakura:No,he is going to share it with us girls!!

Gang:(start fighting again)

Shino:...Gai,Kakashi,want some...?

Gai:What a youthful decision!

Kakashi:Thank you...

Girls:(clearing their throat for attention)Ahem!

Shino:(eating)

Girls:(tried again)AHEM!

Shino:(still eating)Will you pass the ketchup...?

Girls:(tried again)AHEM!AHEM!

Shino:(stops eating)Do you girls need something to drink?It'll help with your throat problems...

Hinata:It's not that,Shino...we hope you can share with us...

Shino:I guess...but just you Hinata,the others girls are crazy...

Naruto:NEXT LETTER BEFORE I KILL SHINO FOR INSULTING SAKURA!!!!

_Question for Neji:_

_  
Is it true that your childhood dream was to become a famous ballerina and have Tenten as your wife? _

Question for Shino:

_GO OUT WITH ME! _

Question for Sasuke:

_Do you obsess over your hair to please Naruto and have him notice your hottness one day and kill/rape Itachi and marry Naruto and cut off sakura's hair in her sleep?_

_From,_

_Kitty Harasser_

Neji:(stop reading)Hmm...a ballerina...not a bad idea,I mean,no way!But I would have Tenten as my wife!(return to book)

Shino:...No...way...

Sasuke:...WHAT ARE YOU,CRAZY!?!?THAT'S IT!I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!

Sasuke:(step in front of door)Chidori!!!

Door:(didn't get harm)

Sasuke:O.O

Naruto:The door is magical!!!

Sasuke:That's ridiculous,Naruto!

Naruto:Let me try!(step next to Sasuke)Rasengan!

Door:(seems to laugh at him for failing)

Naruto:O.O

Sasuke:Choji!Naruto!Kakashi!Kiba!Neji!I need you to use your strongest attack!!

Neji:(reading his book)Next time...

Sasuke:Fine!!!Chidori!!

Naruto:Rasengan!!

Kakashi:Chidori!!

Kiba:Double piercing fang!!

Choji:Human bullet tank!!

Boys:(end up attacking each other)

Door:(not even a scratch)

Boys:X-X

Shino:(throws away leftovers)Well,that went well...

Hinata:Thank you for sharing...I think...

Shino:You're welcome...

Asuma and Kurenai:(somewhere above)Aaaaaaahhhh!!!

Sasuke:(gotten up)Where am I..?

Asuma and Kurenai:(fall on Sasuke)

Sasuke:X-X

Kurenai:Huh?What happened?

Asuma:I don't know,but I suggest you get your knees off my kidneys or we're all gonna be sorry!

Kurenai:Oops!!(gets off)

Shikamaru:What happened to you guys...?

Asuma:I don't know,for one minute,we were sitting in two chairs,the next,we're here...

Shikamaru:Then I should explained what you're going to do here...and Asuma..?

Asuma:Yes...?

Shikamaru:Get off of Sasuke...

Asuma:Oh!Sorry,no wonder the floor was soft!

Shikamaru:(turn to readers)You know what to do...R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Gang:(playing Truth or Dare)

Sakura:Hinata!Truth or dare!?

Hinata:Dare...

Ino:I dare you to kiss Naruto!

Hinata:Eep!(blushes madly)

Ino:It's a dare Hinata!You have to do it!

Naruto:It's okay,Hinata!

Hinata:Okay...(leans closer)

Naruto:Come on,Hinata!So we can keep playing!

Hinata:(stares at Naruto,leans closer,and then faints)

Naruto:Hinata?HINATA!SPEAK TO ME!NO!NO!NO!

Ino:Oh no!(perks up)Okay,who is going to take Hinata's turn!?!

Sakura:I will!

Sakura:Ino,truth or dare!?

Ino:Dare me,sister!

Sakura:I dare you to keep away from Sasuke,Shikamaru,and Shino.

Ino:T-T

Ino:Shino!Truth or dare!?

Shino:I guess dare...

Ino:I dare you to not wear those sunglasses and coat through this whole chapter!

Shino:What?No,no way...

Sakura:You have to Shino!It's a dare!

Shino:...Fine...(takes off coat and sunglasses,this time he wore a black tank shirt)

Shino:Gai and Lee,truth or dare?

Gai:Dare!I can take it!

Lee:So can I!

Shino:No more youth stuff...

Gai & Lee:...NO!THIS I CANNOT TAKE!I CAN'T DO IT!

Shino:(sneers)Too bad...

Gai and Lee:T-T

Gai:Kakashi!

Kakashi:Yes..?

Gai:Truth or dare?

Kakashi:Dare...

Gai:No more porn...

Kakashi:...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai:Hahaha!I defeated you!

Kakashi:Porn,I miss you already...T-T

Lee:Shikamaru?Truth or Dare?

Shikamaru:(had seen what dares do)Truth...

Lee:What does the next letter says!?!

Shikamaru:It says...

_Asuma:_

_  
Did you get cancer yet?_

_Sasuke:_

_  
Ever try annoying Itachi to death? Must you kill Itachi with all his...  
_

_Naruto:  
_

_No question just wanted to say YOU ROCK! you're my third favorite character after Jiryia and Itachi.  
_

_Kakashi:  
_

_...has anyone ever tell you your evil?...you, and you're damned mask...  
_

_Shino:  
_

_i fell like bugging you so... How do you feel about NarutoXShino parring?...they are some good ones  
_

_Shikamaru:  
_

_Have you ever tried staring at stars?  
_

_Hinata:  
_

_You are my favorite female character! You remind me so much of my best friend... I wish you luck with...cough Narutocough  
_

_From,  
Have you seen my name?  
_

_P.S. you haven't found my name have you? Call me if you do!_

Asuma:No,I don't have cancer yet,even if I did,I won't stop smoking...

Sasuke:With his...With his...With his what!?His teddybear Pookie,his blankie,his nightlight!?Someone tell me the anwer!!!

Gang:(looking at Sasuke)

Sasuke:...Continue!

Naruto:Yeah!I'm rank third!Wait a minute!After Jiryrai and Itachi!?I better than them combined!!!

Kakashi:Right...Anyway,yes,a little girl told me that...she went running to her mommy...

Shino:NarutoXShino...?Is that even possible?This is what I think of them...(sticks out tongue)

Shikamaru:I tried looking at stars...but they not as great as clouds because clouds come and go...not worrying...stars just stay where they are...stay where they-

Ino:Okay,we get it!

Hinata:(woke up)I'm glad I'm one of your favorites...

Shikamaru:My turn...Sasuke,truth or dare...?

Sasuke:(banging and kicking at the door)Dare...

Shikamaru:(thinking)I dare you to...stop your moping and read the next letter!!!!

Sasuke:...It says...

_Sasuke:_

Pshh. Meanie. -continues poking him- Do you know what football is?

Neji-

Uhh...if you WERE a ballerina..-cough-...What kind of music would you dance to?

Everyone:

Have you ever sang in the shower, or just like randomly started singing in public? If so, waht song(s)?

-He-Didn't-Betray-Us (again :D I'm going to pester you all until you randomly combust D)

Sasuke:Football...Is it that ball that kind of almond-shaped and is brown...?

Gang:(nods)

Sasuke:Nope,never heard of it...Ouch...You're here again!?This time I'm ready for you!(attacking nothing)

Gang:?

Neji:...The music would be trance...IF I were a ballerina!

Naruto:I sing the Naruto's theme song number 4 in the shower!

Sakura:I sing in the shower,too,but Naruto's theme song number 3!

Sasuke:I just hum(swings kunai)the song...the song(swings)In The End...

Shino:I hum it randomly...Jitterbug by Linkin Park...

Kiba:I listen to dogs' howling!It's music to my ears!

Akamaru:Awooooooooooo!!!!!

Hinata:I just hum any tune...no songs...

Shikamaru:I don't sing but hum...

Ino:I sing out loud so everyone can hear my beautiful voice!Any songs...

Choji:I don't sing because I have food in my mouth...same thing for humming...

Neji:I sing(coughs)trance music!(coughs)

Tenten:I sing in the shower...Theme song number 3...

Lee:I sing any songs that are-

Shino:Lee...

Lee:Any songs that are Y!

Gai:So do I!

Kakashi:No songs for me...I got my book...

Asuma:And I got my ciggarette!

Kurenai:I sing songs in the shower...Hip-hop songs...

Kiba:Next letter!

_Questions for shino:  
_

_1- I LOVE YOU!  
_

_2- Do you like Hinata?  
_

_3- you have pretty eyes  
_

_4- Will you beat up Lee for me?_

Kiba:  


_1- I love you!  
_

_2- Will you marry me?_

Hinata:  


_1- How do you put up with Shino and Kiba every single day?_

Saskue:  


_1- Your ugly and dumb and Itachi's so much hotter then you._

Shino:I'm very glad that you...like me...And yes,I used to like Hinata when I was little...And no,I can't beat up Lee for you...

Lee:Very good,Shino!That is so Y of you!Because what you did was Y!And now you're Y!

Shino:On second thought,I beat him up for you...(beating Lee up)

Kiba:Alright!I'm your number one!

Shino:(stops for a while)Actually,you're after me...

Kiba:What do you mean!?

Shino:Your words are lower case,mine is upper case...So she love me more...or he...(continues beating up Lee)

Kiba:Grr!If you love Shino more,then I won't marry you!

Hinata:Well...Kiba rambled on and on and on while Shino stays quiet...I say it drives me nuts!!!!!

Shino & Kiba:Hinata!

Hinata:It's true...

Sasuke:I'm hotter than Itachi!Besides,Itachi's gay!So you have no chance with him!

Naruto:Sasuke!Your turn!

Sasuke:I quit!No more of this dumb game!

Tenten:Yeah,this game is boring!

Ino:Let's just move on to the next letter!

_Kiba: _

_Do you ever wish you were a dog?_

Naruto: 

_Do you ever think that this who 'rescue sasuke' thing is about an unresolved crush on him?_

TenTen: 

_Why were you so weak in the chuunin exam?_

Gai: 

_Do you ever think obsessing over youth and your star pupil is a little gay?_

Shino: 

_Do you wish you could fly?_

Oh, also can you bring Jariya in, and maybe Tsunade and Orochimaru?

Kiba:You bet I do!I wish that I can be a dog for just one day so that I can meets girl dogs,get pet by hot babes,chase cats,and peeing anywhere without a care!

Naruto:Gross...My turn!And no!NO!NO!I loved Sakura and I'll always will!

Tenten:Why am I so weak?WHY AM I SO WEAK!?!?!

Neji:Uh-oh...(grab Tenten)

Tenten:LET ME AT HIM OR HER!!!!LET ME GO!!!I'M NOT WEAK!!!

Gai:Tenten!Stop that right now!It's not very Y!And being youthful has nothing to do with gay!And I loved Lee liked a son!

Lee:(crying of joy)Gai-sensei!

Gai:(the same)Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Shino:SHUT UP!!And yes...sometimes I wish I can fly...

Naruto:The last letter said to bring Jariya,Tsunade,and Orochumaru!How do we do that!?

Orochumaru:(comes to door)Where's Sasuke!?

Sasuke:(got slam)Ouch...

Orochumaru:Sasuke!(closes door)The sign was right!You are here!

Sasuke:No!Get away from me!!

Tsunade:(fall from air)Aaah!!(lands on floor)Ouch!What is going on here!?

Jariyra:I don't know...I was in the hot springs with the babes...

Naruto:Where did you come from,Ero-sennin!?

Jariyra:(hit Naruto's head)Don't call me that!And I don't know what happen!I just poofed here...

Shikamaru:Wierd...

Sakura:Next letter before it gets any weirder...

_HI HI HI! Okay...I have alot of questions...and...statements..._

Neji: OH MY GOD I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! IF I EVER SAW YOU I WOULD LOVE TO TOUCH YOUR HAIR!

Sasuke: Well...I used to like you, but...I realized that I hate your ears. They're big. I think you need to burn in hell. I left you-for Neji, who is my teddy! My question for you is, how exactly do you expect to ressurect your clan when you're a monkey-butt to all the girls? Who do you expect to ressurect your clan with?

Ten Ten: You're my favorite girl. Do you like Neji? If you do, go burn in hell. Do you think Sasuke's hot?

Sakura: Whiny bitch. Get a life. Do you think that when Sasuke burns in hell, you'll like Naruto?

And that's it! Aren't you glad? ;)

Neji:Thank you...?

Sasuke:My ears are not that big!(box:close in)Okay,maybe they are(close out)...Girls...They're not good enough...But Sakura the least annoying..

Sakura:Yay!You love me!

Sasuke:No!I said that you're the least annoying!

Sakura:You love me!

Sasuke:(bangs on door)I hate my life...

Sakura:If Sasuke didn't exist,then I will chose Naruto...if he didn't exist,then I would pick Lee...If he didn't exist,then I would pick Shino!

Shino:What...? 

Sakura:Nothing...

Tsunade:Are you answering questions...?

Shikamaru:Yeah...either that or we're stuck in here forever...

Tsunade:Is there on for me!?

Shino:Sorry...but you just came...

Tsunade:Darn...

Naruto:You know what to do!!R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Choji:Oh my god!I'm so hungry!!

Ino:Shut up!We've only been here for an hour!

Shikamaru:I'm tired...Read the next letter for me,Shino...

Shino:(coat and sunglasses on)Fine...

_Tee-hee! Hilarious!  
Here are my questions! FREE FOOD!_

Shikamaru,  
Would you please reiact the chuunin exams in shadow puppets?  
(I'll provide side-character insurance for you if your friends try to kill you)  
(gives him a pinapple)

Sasuke,  
What to you plan to do with your life after you kill your brother?  
How do you feel about that tranvestite snake guy who was after your body?  
(Dumps a bucket of marshmellow cream on him)  
Oopsies, sorry, my Anti-Sasuke fan girl instincts must have made me do that...enjoy!

Naruto,  
If Haku was a girl, would you have go out with him?  
Oh and what's your favorite rammen flavor?  
(Gives him some miso flavored rammen.)

Kakashi,  
Do you like Iruka?  
(Gives him the book he originally came in for and an egg roll)

Ino,  
Could you read Sasuke's mind and tell us if he is straight or not?  
(Gives her some rice balls)

Gai,  
At what age is someone not considered youthful any more?  
(gives him some pork fried rice)

Lee,  
If Sakura started liking you, would you change your look?  
(gives him some chicken fried rice)

Sakura,  
Would you date Lee if he changed his look?  
Oh and stop wasting your time with Sasuke, he's not worth your time, he's too obsessed with revenge!  
(gives her some Sakura Mochi)

Chouji,  
Other than eating, what are your other hobbies?  
(gives him some pork cuttlets)

Hinata,  
I don't really have a question for you, I just wanted to tell you that you're my favorite female character, you are a very sweet person and I understand what it's like to be shy and unsure of oneself.  
(gives her a pot sticker plate)

Oh and Neiji, here's another thing of peanut butter for you, please be nicer to Hinata.  
(gives everyone else a survival bento box with many different kinds of sushi)  
Bye, Sage

Shino:That was pretty long...

Shikamaru:We'll go by order...and sorry,I'm too tired to do it...I think I need to(falls asleep)Zzzzzz...

Choji:I'll have his pinapple!(eats)

Sasuke:What I'm planning to do is...either get married...or kill myself to rest with my family...And it feel very annoying to have a snake guy following me!He's goes around asking 'Sasuke!Can I take over you?' or 'Sasuke!You're so sexy!Can I take over you!?' Like blah!(get pour)Aah!Marshmallow cream!(licks himself)Eew!My worst flavor!!

Naruto:If Haku was a girl...I might date her...Might!And my favorite ramen is either miso ramen or pork ramen!!

Choji:Naruto!Can I have your ramen!?

Naruto:MINE!!!!!(grabs ramen and eats)

Kakashi:Mmm...I guess I like Iruka...

Sakura:No,Kakashi...Like like...

Kakashi:Oh...(blush)I guess I have a little,tiny,crush on him...(grab book)Yay!!!!!

Ino:Sasuke's mind...?Okay!(walk toward Sasuke)

Sasuke:What are you going to do to me...?

Ino:(wide-eyed)Look deep into my eyes...You are getting very sleepy...Very sleepy...

Sasuke:(falls asleep)Zzzzz...

Ino:Are you straight?

Sasuke:No...

Ino:Your not straight?

Sasuke:No...

Ino:Tell us the truth!!!

Sasuke:Pie...

Ino:Pie...?

Sasuke:(wakes up)PIE!!!!

Ino:?

Sasuke:I want pie!!!

Tenten:What did you do to him?

Ino:(shrugs)...At least I get some rice balls!(eats)

Gai:My turn!People who can't be youthful are 90 or older!

Lee:Agreed!!!

Gai:(crying)Lee!

Lee:(crying)Gai-sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Shino:SHUT UP!!!!SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!!!!

Gai & Lee:(scared)

Shino:Thank you...It's your turn,Lee...

Lee:(scared)W-well...I m-might ch-change my youthful l-look but th-that might m-mean losing Gai-sensei...

Gai:Th-thank y-you,Lee...C-can we eat...?

Shino:Go ahead...

Gai & Lee:(eats)

Sakura:I would date Lee if he change his eyesbrows...And his hair...And his clothes...(eats her Sakura Moshi)

Choji:My(munch)other hobbies(munch)is hanging(munch)out with Shikamaru(munch)looking at butterflies(munch)and attack people who call me fat...Pork!!!!

Hinata:I'm very honor to be your favorite female characters!Thank you for the present!

Neji:PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!

Choji:Can I-

Neji:NO!!!!(licks his peanut butter) 

Choji:Aww...

Kiba:Sushi...great...(gives to Akamaru)

Shino:(tried bento)Spicy!(sticks out tongue)I need water...Choji!Give me the pinapple!

Choji:No way!It's mine!

Shino:But I need it!

Choji:Get your own pinapple!

Shino:GIVE IT TO ME!!

Choji:(gives pinapple)...

Shino:(squish the juice out)Thanks...Next letter,please...

_Naruto: _

_What the hell is up with the YELLOW HAIR?  
_

_Sasuke:_

_WILL YOU EVER STOP FRIKKEN WHINING?  
_

_Shikamaru: _

_Will you be my friend? We'll play SHOGI!!  
_

_Chouji: _

_What kind of books are you into?  
_

_Ino: _

_Shut the hell up.  
_

_Sakura:_

_Have you ever seen the play "The Full Monty"? (MY VIRGIN EYES! I SAW IT TODAY!!) They all get butt nekkid at the end.  
_

_Hinata: _

_I cut my hair like yours. COOL HUH?  
_

_Kakashi: _

_Do you have really bad acne or something? Because you can buy stuff for that.  
_

_Iruka: _

_Your silly. Your not really kakashi's lover are you?  
_

_Asuma: _

_Did you know that smoking lowers stamina? (NOT VERY GOOD FOR YOU KNOW THE WHOLE BEING A NINJA THING!)  
_

_Kurenai: _

_do you find kakashi attractive?  
_

_Neji: _

_Do you ever get extremely hyper but never tell anyone?  
_

_Gai: _

_You know they frown upon pedophilia?  
_

_Shino: _

_Will you marry me? I'll by you an antfarm!  
_

_Rock Lee: _

_Your cool YOU KNOW?  
_

_KIBA: _

_I LOVE DOGS BUT SO HELP ME IF YOU MAKE FUN OF SHINO AGAIN I WILL NEUTER YOU FOR FREE. ahem_

Naruto:What do you have against blond hair!?There's nothing wrong with it!

Kiba:Except they make you look dumb!

Naruto:No,they don't!

Hinata:That's right!That's why I lo-I mean...They look really nice on him...

Naruto:Right!

Kiba:Whatever...

Sasuke:(handing out pies and singing the Barnie song)I love pie!You love pie!Everybody love some pies!Have some pies,they're good for you!Won't you say you love pie,too!?

Sakura:Well,at least he stop whining,right...?

Gang:True...

Shikamaru:(wakes up,grogily)Friend...?Yeah,yeah,I'll be your friend...After I beat in Shogi!

Choji:The(munch)books I'm(munch)into are(munch)rare foods info(munch)or delicous(munch)food recipe(munch)so that my(munch)mom can make them!(munch)

Sakura:Uh...The Full Monty...?(blush)Yeah,I seen it...But I will never see it again...

Hinata:People are liking me way too much...

Kakashi:?

Naruto:The next question is for Iruka...but he's not here!

Kakashi:I'll answer...And no,he's not my lover..._Though I wish he is..._

Asuma:Yes,I know smoking lowers stamina...But,I still do it...Besides,it relaxs me...

Kurenai:I don't know if Kakashi is attractive or not...he is in the mysteriously cool kind of way,but I don't know about his looks because of that mask...

Kakashi:And you'll never will...

Neji:(licking his fingers from the PN)Yes,I gotten hyper...I usually take them out on Lee...

Lee:I ended up in the youthful hospital once...

Gai:...

Tenten:Your turn,Gai-sensei...

Gai:...

Neji:Gai...?

Gai:...

Shino:Skip him...No,I will not marry you just for some antfarm...Besides,I got 15 of them...

Lee:I am honor to be...uh...youthful cool!!!

Kiba:...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!

Sakura:Are we done...?

Shikamaru:Looks so...

Hinata:Two letters...?

Shino:They were long...

Sasuke:Pie!R&R so you can have some pie!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi:(on the phone)Hello?Can I have two large pepperoni pizza?...I think we're in a building with a sign on top...Thank you...(hangs up)

Sakura:You had a phone with you the whole time!?!

Kakashi:Yes...

Naruto:Give me that!(grab phone)Nothing happening!

Kakashi:Must have run out of batteries...

Gang:(groans)

Kiba:We're never getting out of here!

Shino:Yes,we will...Just read the next letter...

_Yay Shino!_

_From,_

_O'Reilly Flower_

Asuma:...That's it...?

Shikamaru:Looks like so...

Shino:Why would anyone just put that?

Ino:'Cause you're hot!

Shino:...

Tenten:Next letter!

_Ha ha...good idea...manipulating the characters of Naruto for the enterainment of the reviewers. Gives shinolover626 a pizza _

Shino:  
You're awsome, I hope you know that. Have you ever stepped on a bug?

Sasuke:  
You show no interest in either boys or girls. Eunuch?

Sakura:  
OMG WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR HAIR DYE!1!!?

Naruto:  
I think I like ramen more than you. Care to prove me wrong?

Tenten:  
Have you ever been hospitalized for, "Severe lack of last name"?

Shinolover646:  
How could you forget the hottest Kunoichi on television?! Include Temari, dammit!

(Thank you for the pizza!I will add Temari!)

Shino:I'm glad you think so...And no,I never stepped on a bug...

Sasuke:Pie!Pie!Pie!Pie!Pie!Pie!Pie!

Naruto:He's still crazy!!

Sakura:Then my turn!I was,like,three when I dye my hair...accidently...so I don't know where...

Naruto:I LOVE RAMEN MORE THAN ANYBODY!!!!!!(eats more than 100 ramens)BEAT THAT!

Tenten:Okay...I don't have a last name...I blame the producers...

Lee:Next youthful letter!

_YAY! ALL SHINO LOVERS MUST UNITE AND CAPTURE HIM! Sorry, There is a lot more Shino Fangirls that I thought there were, me being on of them... _

Questions:  
-Shino  
You are AWESOME! So, what is your favorite food? Just a question id thought id ask!!

Shino:Good thing I'm in here...And my favorite food is vegetable salad...By the way,how many fangirls are there for me...?

Gang:(shrugs)

Tsunade:Read the next letter...

_i have questions!! AWSOME story!_

_  
Tenten: _

_do you "like" Lee or Neji? _

Asuma:

_you have a crush on Kurenai don't you? giggle _

Sasuke:

_will you go out with my best friend? yes has a MAJOR crush on you... _

Shikamaru:

_you like Ino...but Temari likes you... are you cheating on Ino?!?_

Tenten:I 'like' Neji...

Neji:What do you mean by 'like'...?

Tenten:'Like'!

Asuma:Uh...Yes,I think she's an attractive woman...We were in a team together so it's natural to fall for your teammates...

Sasuke:I'll go out with her if she likes pie!!!

Shikamaru:Hold it,how can I cheat on Ino,if we never basically gone out!?

Temari:Hi guys!

Shikamaru:Aah!Where did you come from!?

Temari:(shrugs)Whatcha doing...?

Shikamaru:Nothing...

Temari:You're anwering questions,right!?

Shino:How do you know?

Temari:I been stuck here before!

Sakura:Do you know how to get us out?

Temari:Nope!

Gang:Aww...

Naruto:We're going to be stuck here forever in this box!

Ino:On to the next letter!

_Ok, here are my questions: _

Naruto:

_I dare you to kiss Hinata! On the lips!(that really wasn't a question was it?) _

Lee:

_Will you go out with me? PLEASE?! If you say yes I'll help you escape that place!! _

Oh, one more thing:-hands out muffins to everyone- Enjoy!!

-Some girl that you don't know

Naruto:Bring it on!I can do anything!Believe it!

Hinata:(blush)Oh no,not again...

Naruto:(kiss Hinata's lips)See!I did it!

Hianta:(faints)

Naruto:NOT AGAIN!

Lee:I wish I can date you but that mean leaving my youthful friends and my youthful teachers!

Gang except Gai:Take him,please!!!

Sakura:Muffins!!!!

Choji:Yay!

Sasuke:This is not pie!(throw it)

Choji:(catches it)Yum!

Neji:(bite muffin)Needs peanut butter...

Pizza man:(comes in and close door)Anybody order a pizza?

Kakashi:Oh yes,that would be me!

Pizza man:Here you go...What you guys doing?

Naruto:We're stuck in this box and are forced to answer question from imaginary people!

Pizza man:Right...So I'm stuck as well...?

Gang:Yep...

Pizza man:Tauter sauce...

Kiba:Next letter!!!!

_Naruto:_

_  
Here is a book for you...tell me how you liked it. (hands over a yaoi book0  
_

_Sauske:_

_  
what is you're favorite pie?  
_

_Gai:  
_

_do yo have the same perferences as Snake-basterd?  
_

_Jiryia:  
_

_Did you ever peck at the male side of a bath house?  
_

_Snake-basterd:  
_

_Have you raped sauske yet? Oh and please tell me you have never done anything to the 4 hokage?  
_

_Can you randomly summon Iruka so i can ask him a question? _

Iruka:

_Have you seen whats under Kakashi's mask?_

Naruto:(reads yaoi book)

Sakura:What is it about?

Naruto:It's about gay couples!The first chapter is ShinoXKiba!

Shino:...Give me that book!!!

Naruto:Why?Afraid of loving Kiba!?

Kiba:GIVE US THAT BOOK!!!(leapt on Naruto)Ow!What was that!?

Naruto:It's a force field!Cool!!Now I can read my book in peace!(reads)

Sasuke:My favorite pie is blueberry!

Sakura:Rea-

Sasuke:Strawberry!

Kakashi:I thin-

Sasuke:Apple!

Kakashi:Sasu-

Sasuke:Mud pie!

Naruto:Ee-

Sasuke:Worm pie!!!!!

Shino:(knock him out)Shut up...

Sasuke:(voice fading)Cowpie...

Gai:No!I'm just trying to turn my youthful students youthful!

Neji:Reminds me...Got to finish that book...

Jiryia:No!(box:close in)I mean yes!But it was for my research!(close out)

Orochimaru:First,I not a snake basterd!Second,no,I hadn't yet...But I will someday!!And no,I don't have anything to do with the 4 Hokage...

Iruka:(was level to the floor;asleep with his dolphin toy)Zzzz...

Naruto:(walks up to him)HEY IRUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iruka:(wakes up)Huh,what,who,where,why,how!?

Naruto:(grins)Hi!!!

Iruka:Naruto?What are you doing here...?

Naruto:We're stuck here...And reading a yaoi book!

Iruka:Why am I here?

Naruto:It's your turn!

Iruka:Oh...No,I haven't seen under Kakashi's mask...Though I tried to when he was sleeping...He keep ending up as a scarecrow!

Naruto:(puts book away)I finish!I love the first chapter of ShinoXKiba but,I don't like the second chapter of SasukeXNaruto!I like the idea of NejiXLee,but not ShikamaruXChoji!

Asuma:I think we have time for one more letter...

_XD...nevermind. I accidentally skipped a chapter. _

Sasuke:

_...(sits there and watches from COMPUTER SCREEN! NYEH:P)-keeps poking him with the magical stick...THAT CANNOT BE BROKEN! MWAHAHAH!..(cough)- _

Neji:

_...Trance...music? o.0...(slowly backs away...) _

Orochimaru:

_...YOU SUCK! (runs..BUT YOU CAN' GET ME ANYWAY! YAY!) _

Everyone:

_...Does anyone ELSE like pie?...because pie is like...awesome . _

And by the way, I'll always be here to bother you! MWAHAHAHAHA!...-cough-

-He-Didnt-Betray-Us

Sasuke:(being poked)Huh...?(looks up)Hey!Get away from me!(poke)Don't make me hit you with pie!(poke)

Neji:It's not my fault!Hanabi tied me to a chair and made me listen to that for 24 hours!Now I can't get it out of my head!

Orochumaru:T-T

Sasuke:Pie!!!!!!

Naruto:I like pie!

Sakura:So do I!

Kakashi:Ditto!

Kiba:Love pie!

Hinata:Pie is nice...

Shino:No pie for me...

Kurenai:Me too...

Shikamaru:I guess I like them...

Ino:Pie makes me gain weighs so no!

Asume:I like pie!

Choji:I love pie!

Lee:Pies are youthful!

Gai:That's right!

Neji:I like peanut butter more...

Tenten:Allergic to pie...

Iruka:Pie...Yep!

Temari:Ooh!I love pie!

Tsunade:Pie!

Orochumaru:No pie...Snakes are better...

Jiryai:Love pie!

Pizza man:So do I!R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Pizza Man:Why do they want me anyway?

Gang:(shrugs)

Shino:Mail time...

_Alright these are my questions _

Jiraya: Do you ever get friction burn from your um...constant research?

Naruto: Did you know that Sasuke loves you?

Tsunade: Are your boobs real?

Ino: your hairs pretty

Hinata: Did you know that Naruto loves Sasuke?

Sakura: Inos hair is prettier than yours

Orochimaru: Did you know that Kabuto puts your hand in warm water while you sleep?

Kiba: your cuter than Shino

Kurenai: Asuma's cheating on you with Anko

Neji: my cousin thinks you would look cute in a dress

Jiraya:...Yes...

Naruto:Sasuke loves me?

Sasuke:No!I love pie!

Tsunade:Okay...And,yes,they're real...

Ino:Thank you!It took me a long time to get this perfect hair perfect!

Hinata:Naruto loves Sasuke?

Sasuke:(:3)Naruto pie...

Naruto:Me no likie Sasuke!

Sakura:My hair is much prettier than Ino-Pig's!

Ino:No,it's not,Forehead Girl!

Sakura:It's too!

Ino:It's not!

Sasuke:Ino's hair is better because it's the color of pie cream!

Ino:(gleaming)Told you so!

Sakura:Naruto!Who's hair is better!?

Naruto:Yours!!Believe it!!

Ino:No fair!He loves you!

Sakura:And Sasuke loves pie!

Ino:Then we need someone who thinks of us the same!

Sakura:...Shino?Whose hair do you think is better?

Shino:...

Sakura and Ino:Well!?

Shino:(cough)Hinata's!(cough)

Orochumaru:Really?Kabuto does that to me...?Kabuto,when I get my hands on you I'll(goes off muttering)

Kiba:I'm glad that SOMEBODY thinks I'm hotter than Shino!

Shino:Cuter...

Kiba:Whatever!

Kurenai:Asuma cheating on me?

Asuma:Don't listen to their lies!

Kurenai:(still suspicious)...

Neji:In a dress?A tutu,maybe,but a dress?Nah...I wouldn't...

_My question is for Sasuke: _

How would you feel if you died at the very last esposide of the entire Naruto series?

Sasuke:If I died at the last episode,I would feel depressed that I haven't become Pie King of Pie Kingdom...or was it because I didn't kill my brother and avenge my clan...?Nope!It would be because I'm not the king of pies!

Shikamaru:Next letter...

_Kakashi: _

_Do you like-like Anko? You should like-like Anko, she rocks. Also, I, as the supreme co-ruler of the giant mutated mini muffins, comand you to take off any thing that is covering your face. And, were you ever in ANBU? If so, what was your rank? also, I toatally love you. Oh! one more thing! How old are you? And I now benevolently give to you (drum roll) a pet hermit crab._

Kakashi:No,I don't,because she's kind of coo-coo...No,I have not been in the ANBU...And I'm 26...ignore the gray hair...And I don't care what you are,I'm not removing the mask!Besides,I can defeat your evil minions!Muffins are my favorites...A pet hermit crab,cool! I'll name you,Mr.Krab...

Mr.Krab:...

Naruto:On to the next letter!!!!

_Hi! _

Naruto:

_Can I have your hat that you don't have?  
_

_Sasuke: _

_:stare: You gots a chicken-butt for hair.  
_

_Sakura: _

_Stare into the cealing. There's a gift.  
_

_Lee: _

_Woot  
_

_Neji: _

_No, you aren't. I am, so there.  
_

_Kiba: _

_What do you use in the food you feed Akamaru?  
_

_Shikamaru: _

_Your philosophy is life is truly one worth following _

And due to the fact that follow the Shikamaru lifestyle, I can't be bothered finishing this troublesome letter. Jane

Naruto:Well,it's my hat...So no...

Sasuke:(sticks tongue at you)Phhht!!

Sakura:A gift?(looks up;on top is a bucket of slime)Aah!

Neji:(looks at rope)What do this do...?(pulls)

Bucket of green slime:(falls)

Sakura:Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!(green slime all over)My hair!Neji,you're gonna pay for this!!

Neji:But-but-but-

Sakura:(attacks)

Lee:Go Sakura!And thank you...

Neji:(getting beat up at the moment)Ow!Ow!Ow!

Kiba:I feed Akamaru a can of his favorite dog food!(whispering)Let me tell you this...It's not meat...

Akamaru:?

Shikamaru:...Next letter,please...

_Hi everyone!  
This time I brought drinks, and not alcoholic drinks mind you!  
(a huge teapot appears out of no where with enough cups for everyone and extras in case other people appear) I hope you like it green!  
Alright, sorry the last letter was long, I'll try to make this one shorter... _

Naruto,

_  
If you didn't make Hokage (although I hope you will) what would you choose to do? (alternative career option?) _

Temari,

_  
Has Gaara ever tried tranquilizers or sleeping pills for his insomnia? _

Pizza Guy,

_  
Who are you really? Are you someone in disguise? _

Orochimaru,

_  
What will you do once you learn all the jutsus in the world?  
Was one of your parents a snake? _

Sasuke,

_  
(smacks him, de-marshmellow creams him, and somehow takes the gel out of his hair making it sag.)  
SNAP OUT OF THE PIE WORSHIPPING PHASE!  
Sorry everyone, I didn't mean for him to go nuts when I dumped marshmellow stuff on him... _

Tsunade,

_  
Have you ever had deeper feelings for the former members on your team other than friends?  
(don't hurt me!) _

Oh and that's all...good day!

Naruto:If I couldn't make it as Hokage(I will,though!)I would probably be an ANBU or a acadamy teacher!

Temari:Gaara have used them but they never work...Actually,they increased his insomnia!

Pizza Guy:I'm just a everyday pizza guy!Remind me,you guys are ninjas,why can't you poof outta here...?

Kids:We can't!

Jonins:But we can!

Kakashi:(poofs out)...(poofs back in)What...?

Kurenai:(poofs out)...(poofs back in)Hey!

Asuma:(poofs out)...(poofs in)What's going on?!(tries again;fail)

Gai:(you know)We can't leave this youthful place!!!

Orochumaru:Useless...And what'll I do after all jutsu is mine...I don't really know...I'll brainstorm...No,my parents are not snakes... Though my uncle is...

Sasuke:Ow!Ow!Ow!(marshmallow cream)Ew!(gel out)My hair!...Ha!I still love pies!And ice cream!

Tsunade:What are you nuts!?Jiryria's a pervert!Orochumaru's a freak!

Orochumaru:That wasn't nice to say...

Jiryria:Okay,then!I don't want you either,Tsunade!

Hinata:Tea!!

Gang:Yay!(drinks)

Tenten:Next letter is from neko oni!

_NEJI YOU ARE SO HOT! _

orochumaru,GO BURN IN HELL!

Tenten,will you please shave off lee and gai's eyebrows

Neji:Me first!And thank you!I believe so,too!

Orochumaru:Why is everyone's hating me!?

Tenten:I would love to!

Gai:Tenten...

Lee:Tenten...

Tenten:Hehehe...(attacks)

Kiba:Next letter!

_Temari _

Have you ever hit Kankuro with the fan when he makes you mad? P.S. Do your brothers steal your makeup.

Sasuke

Do you like pumpkin pie

Neji

Have you ever heard linkin park?

Pizza Guy

Are you happy with your job?

Asuma

If you keep smoking you will not be able to admit your feelings for Kurenai.

Ino

You know your annoying right

Shikamaru

...your cool as hell!

Temari:Yes...A lot of time...Except in the presence of Gaara...Yes,Kankuro steals my makeup...

Sasuke:Pumpkin pie...?Yummmy!I like pumpkin flavored ice cream,too!

Neji:Yeah,I heard of them!I think they're pretty good!

Pizza Guy:Well...Not really...Because one time,I was on the job,and I had to deliver 16 boxes of pizza!And I went to a long journey, nearly broke my back,almost got eaten,nearly died,and guess what!?I FORGOT THE DRINKS!!!!!!!!(cries)

Hinata:Poor guy...

Asuma:I'll say...And I know that...But even if I didn't smoke,I get tongue-tied!

Kurenai:That's right!You would go(deep voice)Morf ga lunka!Merf loverga louu!

Ino:Yes,I'm annoying...But it's what I do!

Shikamaru:Thanks for thinking that...That's it?Okay then,R&R!

Ground:(a hand comes out)

Gang:Aaaahh!!!!

Haku:(climbs out)Give me your hands,Zabuza!

Zabuza:(grab hands)Thanks...(climbs up)

Hole:(disappear)

Naruto:Did you come from hell!?

Haku:No,we were buried right below you...

Sakura:But we're millions of miles away from the mist village!

Kakashi:And you're dead!

Zabuza:Your point?


	8. Chapter 8

Gai:Now,Tenten,what did you learn...?

Tenten:(tied to a pole)Never shave off the eyebrows...

Lee:Good!

Gai:Your youthful punishment will be this!(turn on TV)

Tenten:NOOOOO!!!!!!ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai:I'm sorry,Tenten...But drastic times comes for drastic measures...

Lee:To the letter!!!!

_I give everyone chocalate _

Sasugay:

I hate you i poke you with spear!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Can you bring Garra here?

Garra:

is it possible to meet you without you killing me?

Naruto:

kill Sasugay

Snake-bastard:

do you love Sasugay

Perverted freak:

whered you learn frog summon?

Tsunade:

do you like Jiriya?

Shikamaru:

if you were 10 miles under ground and the tunnel you were in youd you be so lazy?

_  
Chouji: _

why didn't you get heart attack yet? your so fat.

Gai:

you scare small childeren.

from,

Kingman186

Sasuke:For he's a jolly good ice cream,for he's a jolly good ice cream,for he's a jolly good ice creeeaaaammmm!!!!!...That nobody can deny!...Ow!Ow!Ow!Stop that!

_----o-O-o----_

...Somewhere far away...

Gaara:(taking a shower and singing)Everybody say a chocolate!(poofs)

_----o-O-o----_

Gaara:(poofs in box)Huh...?

Gang:O.O

Gaara:Hey!(close curtains)

_----o-O-o----_

Gaara:(dressed up)What is going on here!?!

Temari:Read this...You'll find out what to do...(hands Ch.1-8)

Naruto:Okay!I'll kill him!

Sakura:Naruto...

Naruto:I mean,no!I should never kill Sasuke for he is Sakura's love!

Sasuke:(:P)

Orochumaru:I DO I DO I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SASUKE I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:(:3)Orochimaru-flavored ice cream...Yum...

Jiriaya:I learn it at a training ground!

Shikamaru:They meant how you learn it...

Jiriaya:Nu-uh!It said so right here!Where!Not how!

(Be more specific 'cause he got a point...)

Tsunade:Nope...Never had,never will...

Jiriaya:(T-T)

Shikamaru:If I were stuck in a collasping tunnel...I would just take a nap...

Choji:...

Shino:Oh no...

Choji:...

Shikamaru:Kingman186...run...

Choji:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chase after you)

Gai:My turn!And,yes...I can tell...

Neji:Next letter!!!

_ok well i wanna submit my question for yer fanfic! xP _

for shino:  
shino we're breaking up i've decided to go out with Gaara instead xP Sorry it didnt work out for us!

Sasuke:  
you're a fag i hope u burn in hell and that some1 kills itachi just when you're about to.

Neji:

I LOVE YER HAIR CAN U TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!?

Lee:

YOSH U R MY YOUTHFUL ROLEMODEL!!

Gai:

do u ever plan on raping neji and the other gennin?

oh and shino heres somethin to eat! gives him a huge pint of icecrea and makes sure that chouji cannot steal it form him

Shino:Fine!I don't need you!(crosses arm)

Sasuke:(sticks tongue)You're a bad ice cream...

Neji:I glad you think so!My secret?Not telling you...I don't want you to steal my look!Please understand!

Lee:Thank you!!!!

Gai:NO!NO!NO!WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT!?!

Shino:Ice cream!

Sasuke & Choji:Give me!!!!!

Shino:Mine!

Choji:(jumps at Shino)

Shino:(protected by force field)Ha!

Sasuke:(walks right in;:P)Give me!(fights for it)

Shino:No!(fights)

Gaara:I see...Well,no...It is not possible...Unless you bow down to me and become my slave!!Mwahahaha!!!!

Ino:Okay...Next letter!!!!

_Do you guys like pie? ( gives everyone pie) well guess what? These pies have bombs in them. ( runs away, laugh like the devil)._

Shikamaru:Didn't we already answer this?Go to Ch.6 for the answers...

Zabuza:And,yes,I love pie!

Haku:Me too!!

Sasuke:I hate pie,now...Give me that ice cream!!

Pizza man:I like pizza pies!Does that count!?

Pies:(explode)

Gang:Aah!

Sasuke:Pies are evil...

_Kakashi,_

_  
Because i love you and you're extremely sexy will you come to my house and have some fun? wink wink i'm one helluva kisser by the way...i'm better than your book. i'll even come visit you in the box_

CourtXjester:(comes in)KAKASHI!

Kakashi:Uh-oh...Security!!!

CourtXjester:(being drag away)

Mr.Krab:...(pinch)

Naruto:Kakashi!How did you know that!?

Kakashi:Know what?

Sakura:Security!

Kakashi:What about it?

Shino:How did you know?

Kakashi:About what?

Tsunade:How did you know about security!?

Kakashi:When?

Tenten:Now!

Kakashi:Now what?

Ino:How did you know right now!?

Kakashi:About what?

Gang:Argh!Forget it!

_OMG! THIS IS SOO HILIARIOUS! _

Sasuke,  
i use to think your hot..but now, i don't think so, you're evil now and you like pies(i hate pie)

Naruto,  
..i have nothing to say to you, btw your ugly.

Sakura,  
I hated you with long hair, now i like you with short hair, suits you better.

Kakashi,  
your hot. I like you better than anybody else. your sexy hot.

Gai,  
you should become gay with your super gay student.

Asuna,  
you should really stop smoking, if you stopped i would of liked you

Kunenai,  
your pretty, you should go out with Kakashi xP

Lee,  
you should go out with your gay teacher.

Tenten,  
i like your buns(her hair for dumb perverted people)

Neji,  
you should really go out more, say like Tenten?

Kiba,  
your dog is cute. not you

Shino,  
i wish tell would show you on tv without your glasses and coat.

Ino,  
I like your hair, its pretty, i wish i could make my hair like that.

Orochumaru,  
your name is long and i always hated you. your fugly and your a snake. most people hate snakes. DIE

Tsunade,  
you have big boobs. -.- seriously you do.

Hinata,  
are you like in love-love with naruto or something?

Shikamaru,  
your hot. i like you. your super smart. did i say your hot?

Haku,  
did i say your hot too? well you are, not hot but pretty. u look like a girl.

Zabuza,  
i thought you were dead. are you a good guy.

i wrote a lot cuz i wannted a question for everybody. omg i for got the pizza guy.

Pizza guy,  
have you ever fell off your bicycle or car while delivering pizza?

your supper super super hyper friend  
lilazndragonx

Sasuke:I don't like pie anymore!Meanie!

Naruto:...Meanie!Meanie!

Sakura:Thank you!I thought so,too!

Kakashi:Not another one...

Gai:...I not even going to answer this...non-youthful question...

Asuma:Really...?Then I'll smoke just as twice!

Kurenai:I'm not pretty!I'm hot!

Asuma & Kakashi:Agreed!(look at each other)

Kakashi:(glares)

Asume:(glares)

Mr.Krab:...(pinch)

Lee:I'm not answering my non-youthful question either!

Tenten:(eyes in horror;because of what she's watching)

Neji:I should go out with Tenten...But not yet,I still thinks girls have cooties...

Kiba:...Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!

Shino:I wish they don't...Sasuke!Get your mouth off my hands!

Sasuke:(:3)The ice cream is yummy...

Ino:I'm very glad that you love my hair!!!

Orochumaru:...Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!

Tsunade:...Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!(Is that the only word they know?-.-')

Hinata:(blush)Yes...I'm in l-l with Naruto...

Shikamaru:(trying to be polite)I think you're...uh...attractive too...I think...

Haku:I do look like a girl...But I'm clearly a boy!!!!

Zabuza:I'm a good guy...Really,I am...I really am!

Pizza Man:Yep,I fell out lots of times!So far,I got 302,345,567 falls...

Naruto:How did you even get the job!?

Pizza Man:Let's say I made a deal the boss...couldn't turn down...

Sakura:Okay...Please R&R and get us out of here!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Shino:(clipboard in hand;pencil in ear)Roll call!

Gang:(line up)

Shino:I need to see if any people are sane...Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:I'm okay...

Shino:Good...(checks)Ino?

Ino:So am I...

Shino:(checks)Choji?

Choji:I'm hungry...

Shino:(checks)Asuma?

Asuma:(arguing with Kakashi)I love Kurenai more!

Shino:(checks)Naruto?

Naruto:I want to get outta here!It's eating my brain!!

Shino:...(marks X)Sasuke?

Sasuke:Ice cream...

Shino:(X)Sakura?

Sakura:I'm good...

Shino:(checks)Kiba? 

Kiba:Awoooooo!!!

Shino:(X)Akamaru?

Akamaru:Arf!

Shino:(checks)Hinata?

Hinata:I'm doing okay...

Shino:(checks)Kurenai?

Kurenai:(watching the two jounins fight)Me too...

Shino:(checks)Tenten?

Tenten:(watching show)No!NO!NOOOO!!!

Shino:...(X)Neji?

Neji:(reading book of youth)

Shino:(X)Lee?

Lee:The power of youth!

Shino:...Does that mean you're okay?

Lee:(nods)

Shino:(checks)Gai?

Gai:What Lee said...

Shino:(checks)Tsunade?

Tsunade:Okay...

Shino:(checks)Orochumaru?

Orochumaru:Sasuke...I will get you...

Shino:...(checks)Jirayrai?

Jirayrai:Porn...

Shino:(checks)Zabuza?

Zabuza:I'm okay...

Shino:(checks)Haku?

Haku:Me,too...

Shino:(checks)Temari?

Temari:I'm okey-dokey!

Shino:(X)Gaara?

Gaara:(nods)...

Shino:(checks)Pizza Man?

Pizza Man:Not insane!

Shino:(checks)Kakashi?

Kakashi:No way!I love Kurenai more!

Shino:Would that be a yes or a no?

Kakashi:A no...

Shino:(X)Iruka?

Iruka:(cuddling with dolphin toy)I think so,too,Mr.Dolphin!

Shino:(X)...Mr.Krab?

Mr.Krab:...(pinch)

Shino:(checks)So we have 17 sane people...And 8 insane ones...

Kakashi:Mail time!

_I thought this would be fun, so please put it in your story!_

Naruto-   
Keep it up! Sakura's soon to like you!

Sasuke-  
Geez, if you don't like Sakura, how about Hinata? hee hee! She's not annoying right? RIGHT?

Sakura-  
Don't even give a glare to Hinata or I'll send you to wherever Itachi is and have him rape you... Either that or lock you with Lee and have him rape you... Nah, I'm just screwing with ya

Kiba/Shino-  
You two are weird! Yeah, you're both hot, but you're WEIRD!(No offense! Besides, I like dogs! But bugs are... Sorry, Shino!)

Hinata-  
You're cool with me, girl! But why Naruto? Can't you tell that he's not interested? You deserve someone better! Go out with Sasuke! I'll make sure Sakura doesn't kill you, and Ino won't be a problem at all (I assure you!)

Shikamaru-  
...Choose Ino, not Temari

Chouji-  
I don't care what everyone says, you're alright the way you are, dude!

Ino-  
Go out with Shikamaru already! Fight ith Temari if you have to!

Gai's Team (Including Gai)-  
You are the WEIRDEST TEAM OF ALL, and it isn't all because of Lee and Gai... Okay, so it's MOSTLY because of Lee and Gai, but you are weird, too, Neji and Tenten!

Everyone Else-  
Please help people get together as pairings! I send you all with my deepest gratitude some sugar cookies! And some dog food for Akamaru, and some cookie crumbs for Shino's bugs!

Lazy Girl

Naruto:I'm so glad Sakura's starting to like me!

Sasuke:She may not be a strawberry ice cream but Hinata's a vanilla ice cream...No good...

Sakura:(sighs in relief)

Kiba:I'm not weird!

Shino:...

Hinata:Umm...I l Naruto(I'm using l beacause Naruto's in the room)and I know he's not interested...He doesn't know about my l for him...But I still might have a chance with him!

Shikamaru:Ino?Or Temari?Ino?Or Temari?One's annoying,the other's troublesome...Ino?Or Temari?

Ino:Me! 

Temari:No me!

Shikamaru:...Ino?Or Temari?

Choji:(mercilessly killing Kingman186)I'm glad SOMEBODY thinks that!

Ino:Alright!Temari,bring it on!

Temari:You don't stand a chance against me!(fights)

Ino:(fights back)

Gai:(untying Tenten)That's not a youthful thing to say...

Tenten:(cuddle in a ball)No...Get it away from me...It'll eat me...

Neji:(reading)I agreed!It is not a...youthful thing to say!

Lee:Neji!Welcome to the Youth Club!(o)

Neji:Thanks!

Gang:Sugar cookies!

Sasuke:Not an ice cream...(toss)

Shino's bugs:(happily munching)

Akamaru:(-)Arf!Arf!

_Shikamaru_

Why are you always so 'blah'? Do you have no emotions (My friend asks that)

Haku

Why do you dress like a girl

Naruto

Why a fox

Sasuke

Would you where toe socks if they had pictures of pie on them (My sister asks that) gives Sasuke a crown with a pie on it, I dub you, pie king, and you get, a botomless box of pies.

Zabuza

Is that sword compinsating for somthing

Pizza Guy

Can you bring me a pizza, I'm hungry.

Shino

How much wood could a woodchuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Orochimaru

Why is your name so hard to spell.

Thats all seeya, gives every exept choji a jar of peanut butter, gives Choji a jar of jelly.

Shikamaru:I have emotions...It's just that it's too troublesome to show them...

Haku:This is the way I dress...And I'm not gay if that what you're suggesting!

Naruto:A fox?I dunno...I'm not the Fourth Hokage!

Sasuke:No,I wouldn't wear them!...And I want to be the king of ice cream!!Me hate pie!

Shino:Too bad...You're the king of pies...But none of us are begging...

Choji:(worshiping)The king of pies!May I have one!?

Sasuke:Sure,why not?(hands box of pies)

Choji:Yay!(eats)

Zabuza:This sword is compisating!

Pizza Guy:I would bring you a pizza...If I wasn't stuck here...When I escape,I need $19.95 for the pizza,$4.78 for the drinks,and $12,345,978,890.99 for traveling to your world!That would equals $12,345,978,915.72 ...You have enough,right?

Shino:?

Orochimaru:My name is not so hard to spell!All you have to do is put the letters O-r-o-c-h-u-m-a-r-u!See!?Not is not hard to spell! ...Wait,it is!I just spell my own name wrong!O-r-o-c-i-m-a-r-u!Darn!

Neji:Peanut butter!!!!!(o)

Choji:Why did I get jelly!?

_I'm glad you liked the tea!  
This time I will give you cookies! (Every person gets a plate of chocolate chip-cookies) Choji, no stealing!  
Here are the questions!  
_  
_Zabuza and Haku,_

_  
Did you come back to life due one of the following:  
a) a random necromancer showed up and made you come back to life?  
b) You wanted to freak out those who killed you?  
c) The authoress willed you to?  
d) It was fate? (winks at Neji)  
e) Lying in the ground was uncomfortable?  
f) a combination of the above  
g) something completely different  
Oh and now that you are alive, are you officially a couple?_

Naruto,

_  
(drops him a pendelum and flashes a devious grin)  
Can you hypnotize him to not like pies? You can hypnotically suggest anything else you like! All other anti-sasuke people can add! (giggles impishly)_

Jiraiya,

_  
If you did settle down with someone (preferably a woman), who would it be?_

Orochimaru,

_  
Is Kabuto anything more to you than just a tool?  
Have any of your snakes ever bitten you?  
What's your favorite type of snake?  
Thought up any ideas for what to do about_

Kakashi,

_  
How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? (throws him a tootsie roll pop)Check for us, will ya!_

Iruka,

_  
If you ever got sick of being a teacher, would you ever consider taking the jounin exam?_

Ino and Sakura,

_  
Couldn't you two still be friends despite the fact you are rivals in love?  
I think it's sad, you two had such a nice friendship, and Sasuke's such a self-centered jerk! Please consider making up._

That's all for this letter!

Zabuza:We got out because of the worms in the ground!

Haku:Uh-huh!The worms were trying to digest us and were making holes in our skin!And living in them!(shows arm)

Gang:(screams in horror)

Zabuza:Plus,there was a rock on my head...And we're not really a couple...

Naruto:Hmm...I can't hipnotize people!

Ino:I can!Give it to me!

Naruto:(gives pendelum)

Ino:(walks to Sasuke)Sasuke...(swins pendelum)Look at this...

Sasuke:...(looks)

Ino:You are getting sleepy...Very sleepy...

Sasuke:(wide awake)

Ino:Sleepy...Sleepy...(sleeps)Zzzz...

Shino:She hipnotized herself...

Sakura:Ino...When I snap my finger,you will wake up and you will oink like a pig...

Temari:And when I clap my hands...You will moo like a cow...

Shikamaru:And when I say 'stop!',you'll return back to normal...

Sakura:One,two,three!(snaps)

Ino:...Oink!

Temari:(claps)

Ino:Moo!

Kiba:I'll try Shino!

Shino:No,Kiba...

Kiba:(tackle him)Too bad...(swings pendelum)You're getting sleepy...Very sleepy...

Shino:(falls asleep)Zzzz...

Kiba:When you wake-(pushed by girls)Ow!

Sakura:When I snap my fingers,you'll wake up,you'll fall in love with Sakura-

Ino:Hinata and Ino-

Tenten:Tenten and Temari-

Sakura:And you will not be a pervert!(snaps)

Shino:(wakes up)...

Hinata:Nothing's happening!

Temari:Oh well...(claps)

Ino:Moo!

Sakura:(snaps)This is fun!

Ino:(snorts)

Shikamaru:Okay,That's enough...Stop!

Ino:Huh...?What happened?

Jiraiya:If I could settle for a woman...It would most likely be Tsunade!

Tsunade:Not happening...

Orochimaru:O-r-c-h-i-n-a-r-u...That's still not right!And Kabuto is just a tool to me...My snakes listen to me except for one little rebel named Tania...She bit me on my arm!And my favorite snake might be an anaconda!

Kiba:That's a lame snake!

Orochimaru:It's not!And the plot?I decided to become the dominant species of the planet and would destroy you all to make it happen!

Mwahahaha!

Kiba:Again,that is so lame...

Kakashi:Lolli...One lick.(licks)Two lick.(licks;don't ask me how he can with that mask)Here,Mr.Krab!

Mr.Krab:(bites)

Kakashi:...It takes three!

Iruka:I would never get tire of teaching the wonderful little children!But if I did,I would take the jounnin exams...

Sakura:Oh,we are friends!Just not when Ino's flirting with Sasuke!

Ino:Same here!And the name calling?It's just playing around when it's not about Sasuke!We like to hang out!

Sakura:(nods)

Gang:Cookies!

Sasuke:Send some ice cream,please!(toss cookie)

Shino:(offers cookie to Hinata)

Hinata:Thank you,Shino!

Shino:(blush)

_Neji: YOU ARE SO AWESOME! YOUR WAY BETTER THAN SASUKE!_

Sakura: I don't care what others say, your awesome too! Your Hair is the best! Your forehead isn't that big. Give up on Sasuke, he's not worth it. Go after someone else, like Naruto or Neji or even Lee if he gets a makeover. If you had to choose between killing Sasuke or going out with Ino which would you choose?

Shikamaru: You are my second favourite male character. I feel sorry that you have to put up with Ino but you must be used to it by now. Who do you like better: Temari or Ino?

Hinata: Did you have a crush on anyone else before you started liking Naruto?

Bring in Anko and Gaara!

Gives peanut butter to Neji and Sakura, gives chips to chouji and gives a pie that has poison hidden in it to Sasuke.

Neji:Thank you so much!

Sakura:Thanks!I would choose going out with Ino instead!Sasuke's too adorable!(hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke:She's my little ice cream!

Shikamaru:Who I like better?

Ino:(glares)

Temari:(glares)

Shikamaru:So troublesome...I guess I like...

Ino & Temari:(stares hopefully at Shikamaru)

Shikamaru:I like-(knocked by Shino)

Ino & Temari:Shino!

Shino:Sorry..._No way I'm letting Shikamaru steal Temari! _

Hinata:No,I didn't have a crush on anyone before you-know-who...

Neji:More peanut butter!Whoo!

Sakura:Yay!

Choji:Chips!(munch)

Sasuke:Pie?I want ice cream!(pie transform to ice cream)Yay!(eats)

Gang:(waits for some effect)

Sasuke:(skin turns blue)That was good!R&R!

_----o-O-o----_

I was wondering if I should go up to 50 chapters,100 chapters,or 150 chapters...It doesn't look like I'm going to stop writing this anytime soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru:So...How's life for you all...?

Gang:Shut it,Shikamaru...

Sasuke:(hears something)...(gasp)It's the ice cream man!(opens door and run)

Sakura:What the...?

Sasuke:(comes back in)Anybody have change for a dollar!?

Shino:Here...(hands money)

Sasuke:Thanks!(runs back out)...(come in and close door;licking ice cream)Ice cream...

Gang:Sasuke!

Sasuke:What!?

Gang:You forgot us!

Sasuke:...I brought Shino one!For giving me change!(hands vanilla ice cream)

Shino:Thanks...(about to lick)

Ino:Aw!I wanted ice cream!Vanilla's my favorite!

Shino:(looks at ice cream)...(looks at Ino)Here...

Ino:Huh?

Shino:You can have it...(offers)

Ino:But it's yours!

Shino:Just take it...

Ino:Thank you,Shino!(hugs)

Shino:(blush)You're welcome...

Ino:(licks ice cream)

_Shino and Kiba, _

_umm, I love you both. And Im a girl girl!  
_

_Sasuke_

_you are not hot and Itachi is NOT gay!  
_

_Lee_

_Im sorry I told Shino to beat you up, I just wanted someone to beat someone up. I cant decide between Shino and Kiba so..uh... whoever loves me more :D_

Kiba:Then why does your name says Shino-is-mine!?

Shino:You can have her,Kiba...

Kiba:Huh!?

Shino:The girls are mine...

Sasuke:Itachi is so gay!And I'm the coolest of all ice cream!

Lee:By the power of youth,I forgive you!!

_Hey guys! You are all awesome! Asuma, I'm sorry that you die. _

Jiraiya:

_  
Why do you act like a pervert all the time? Those who pay attention would see that whenever you aren't a perv, you are awesome! _

Shikamaru:

_  
Since Ino and Temari both obviously like you, I would try playing them against each other. That way, at least one would die, and you wouldn't be as annoyed! Wait, that wasn't a question...  
What's your favorite color? _

Tenten, Sakura and Lee:

_  
How does it feel to be the only genin without parents who are mentioned? _

Shino and Tenten:

_  
How does it feel to be the only genin who haven't had your own flashbacks? _

Pizza guy:

_  
As I am not the author of this story, this may not work, but...  
I will attempt to use narrator powers to free you, as you aren't really a character!  
(The door suddenly opens)  
RUN PIZZA GUY! RRUN!_

Asuma:Wait a minute...What do you mean I died!?

Gang:...(whistling)

Jiraiya:Well,it's what perverts do!Besides,how can you resist those girls!?Unless,you are a girl...

Shikamaru:Hmm...I guess I should do that...Hey,girls!

Ino:What!?

Shikamaru:Whoever's stronger can have me!

Temari:No contest!You can say I've already won!

Ino:Oh yeah!?(attacks)

Shikamaru:(watches)Oh,and my favorite color would be green...

Tenten:Well,I feel that they should mention my parents!

Sakura:And I have parents!Remember the episode where Sasuke was in the hospital!?I was moping in my room when my mom called to me!It prove that I do have parents!

Lee:And me?I think Gai-sensei as my youthful father!

TenTen:I feel kinda left out when I don't have flashback...I don't even have a last name!

Shino:I agree...I don't like the feeling that we're extras...

Door:(opens)

Pizza Man:I gonna escape!(runs;trip)What?Who tripped me!?

Mr.Krab:(walks through door)...

Kakashi:What are you doing,Mr.Krab!?I thought you were my buddy!

Mr.Krab:(close door)...(pinch)...I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!

Pizza Man:That was so not fair!

_my question is for Zabuza: _

How does it feel to be dead?

Zabuza:Oh,so horrible!I don't want to go back there again!Trust me,it's the last thing you want to be,dead...

_Hey, thanx for adding my questions. I have a few more _

Naruto - I think you should ask Sasuke out, honestly I think youd be great for each other

Sasuke - u know you should go out with naruto, since you can control the foxes chakra you can always be stronger than him

Kurenai - ya your hot, you should go out with kakashi, cuz Asuma would just dump you for Anko the second he could

Orochimaru - why were you so mean to the 3rd hokage, ur calling other ppl meanies but you the meanest of all

Lee - ur cool, i think you should kidnap sakura and rape her, but she'll like it like in some dirty hentai

Haku - r u and Zabuza together now, cuz like when he was dying he was crying about how much he loved you, if u r can i go to the wedding?

Zabuza - ur an honorless slimeball just like Kakashi said, but u have a cute boyfriend

Pizza guy - I think you should kill tenten while she sleeps

Tenten - I think you should kill the Pizza guy before he kills u, and get a new hair style the princess laya buns are out

Oh and I give Asuma more cigaretts and a lighter, he'll get grumpy when he runs out

Naruto:I don't think me and Sasuke will work out...(points at Sasuke)

Sasuke:I want some ice cream!And I'm already stronger than him!

Kurenai:I don't know...Kakashi's a pervert...

Kakashi:And Asuma's a smoker!

Orochumaru:I was mean to the 3rd Hokage because I wanted to be the third Hokage!He took it from me!Meanie!

Lee:And I'm afraid I can't do that!Besides,we don't have any youthful closet!

Haku:No,we're not a couple...

Zabuza:What do you mean we're not!?I thought we were!

Haku:We're not!

Zabuza:We are so are!

Haku:Don't listen to him,he's crazy...

Zabuza:But you would make a cute boyfriend!And I'm not a slimeball!

Pizza Man:I'm sorry,but I'm not a ninja!How can an everyday pizza guy kill an ninja!?Even in her sleep!

Tenten:Sorry!But he's just a pizza guy!Tsunade will kill me!And I'm keeping the buns!

Asuma:Cigaretts!Lighter!Yay!

_HELLO i give everyone RAMEN coughsasgays is poisinedcough _

Naruto:

if you wont kill sasugay then release the nine-tailed and let him do it!

Sasugay:

stabs with sharpened spear i gave 20 sasugay detectors to your RABID fan girls and told them where you live. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sakura:

you know once you get close to sasugay hell kill you to get the mangekyou sharingan.

Kakashi:

why do you have a mask.

Shikamaru:

how much sugar dooes it take for you to get hyper?

Ino:

saugay will kill you if you get close to him because he wants the MS.

Neji:

does it feel weird having vains bulging out of your eys when the Byakugan is activated?

Lee:

SASUGAYS UNYOUFUL I TELLS YA!! BURN HIM!! BURN HIM!!

Gai:

Sasugay said youfulness sucked. burn him! burn him!

Tenten: how much did those weapon scrolls cost? with them you have unlimited weapons for free for the rest of your life.

Asuma:

you get killed by a freak with a 3 blade syth in the future.

Kurenai:

who would you kill if you got the chance?

Garra:

how people have met you that are still alive?

Pizza guy:

give sasugay poisoned ice cream pizza

Snake Bastard:

after you kill sasugay you wont be as hated.

Tsunade:

has Jiriya ever stalked you? if so how many times?

Temari:

why didnt you kill shikamaru during the finals of the chunin exams using Kuchiyose no jutsu: kali kali mai? if you did the plan would have worked.

Writer:

bring kankuro here.

Kankuro:

where did you get that puppet and Fat puppet (the one that stuffs people inside it)

Zabuza:

where did you get that big ass sword?

Haku:

YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO KILL SASUGAY WHY DIDNT YOU?

magically summons 3rd hokage

3rd hokage:

how did you learn reaper death seal without dying??

ALL LEAF jounin/kage/anbu/person who knows yodaime:

is the 4th hokage naruto's father?

Chouji:

Chouji youll never catch me your too fat.  
why do you rely on fat based attacks?

Naruto:If I released the Kyuubi,Sakura will get killed!But trust me,that's the ONLY reason!

Sasuke:Me no gay!Itachi is!Ow!And no more spears!...Or sticks!...Or anything that pokes!

Fangirls:SASUKE!!!!!

Sasuke:Nooo!!!!!Security!!!!!

Most girls:(drag away)

Sasuke:Oh no!They're still more left!Sakura!

Sakura:STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!CHA!(killing)

Sasuke:She's my little ice cream...

Sakura:(finished)Now get outta here!And Sasuke will not kill me!

Sasuke:That's right!She's my little strawberry ice cream!

Sakura:But I wanted to be chocolate...

Kakashi:I wear a mask beacause it's makes me feel...undercover...And secretive...( )

Shikamaru:Hmm...(solving it out)...It would take 235,684,889 lbs. of sugar...

Ino:Well,if SasuKE will kill me,then I'll settle for Shikamaru or Shino!

Neji:And it does feel weird...I mean,it feels like worms are digging out of your brain!

Lee:As much as I love to kill Sasuke,I'm afraid I will lose my youthful love's love...

Neji:Sasuke said that!?ZOMG!HE MUST DIE!

Sasuke:Me did nothing!

Neji:LIAR!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Sakura:Ahem...

Neji:I mean,here!Have some ice cream!(pulled ice cream out of nowhere)

Sasuke:Ice cream...

Tenten:These scrolls cost 30,000 yens at Shuriken Shop but 29,999 yens at Fleemsco!

Asuma:I died!?!?!

Kakashi:Horrible,isn't it?That means Kurenai is mine!

Iruka:What about me!?

Kakashi:What about you?

Iruka:I thought you loved me!

Kakashi:...What are you,crazy!?(Kakashi's gone coo-coo)

Iruka:...You-you-you-meanie!(cries in corner)

Hinata:(reading manga)Actually,Kakashi,Kurenai-sensei already belongs to Asuma by then...She even have his child!

Kakashi:Aww...

Kurenai:Who will I kill,you ask?That freak with the 3 blade synth!

Gaara:The people that are alive...There's only one...I think she's my rabid fangirl...

Pizza Man:Sasuke!Ice cream...pizza!

Sasuke:Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!(licks)

Gang:...

Sasuke:(skin bubbling and making crack noise)Cool...

Orochumaru:I can't kill Sasuke because Sakura will kill me and I won't have a sexy body!

Tsunade:Jiriaya have stalked me every month,every week,every day,every hour,every minute,and every seconds!

Temari:(strangling Ino)I didn't kill Shikamaru with that because he's so cute!And he will be MINE!

Ino:In your dreams!

Shikamaru:Who's Kankuro?!

Gang:...

Kankuro:(walks in)Hi guys!(close door)There was this strange looking hermit crab that told me to come here!

Naruto:Who are you!?

Kankuro:Don't you all know me!?

Ino:No!

Kankuro:(looks around)Shino!You must know me!We fought during the Chuunin exams!

Shino:Nope,no idea...

Kankuro:Temari!Gaara!What about you two?!

Gaar:(shakes head)

Temari:Nu-uh...

Kankuro:But I'm your brother!

Gaara:I don't have a brother...

Temari:My only brother is Gaara...

Kankuro:Someone must know me!

Kakashi:I know you!

Kankuro:Uh-huh!?

Kakashi:You're that guy who do puppet shows and wear makeup!

Kankuro:No!It's me,Kankuro!

Shikamaru:Then it's your turn...

Kankuro:(reads question)I got him at Fleemsco for 299.99 yen!At Shuriken Shop,it cost 300.00 yens!Fleemsco is so must cheaper!

Zabuza:I got this sword at Fleesco for 599.99 yens!At Shuriken Shop it cost-

Naruto:Let me guess,600.00 yens!?

Zabuza:No,600.01 yens!Fleemsco so muh cheaper,isn't it?

Haku:Didn't Zabuza explained?I didn't kill him because I was too soft...Besides,he's not that bad...

Zabuza:What do you mean by that?Are you saying you want to be his boyfriend!?!

Haku:No!I don't mean by that!!!

Zabuza:I can't believe you!You rather go out with some ice creamp-lover than with me!

Haku:Zabuza,listen to me!

Zabuza:We've been together since I found you on that street!That boy wanted to kill you!!!!!

Haku:Zabuza!

Zabuza:Next,you're going to be making out with him!!!

Haku:No!

Zabuza:Then you are going to his room to-

Haku:I don't care about him!!!

Zabuza:Sure,you don't...

Haku:I don't!I rather have you!

Zabuza:Good...

3rd Hokage:(heard from above)All I had to do was watch the 4th Hokage do it and I knew it intantly...

Gang:(look up)

Sasuke:Was that God!?

Shino:...Shut up,Sasuke...

Choji:THAT'S IT!YOU ARE SO DEAD,KINGMAN186!!!!(took Zabuza sword)SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!(swings)

Kakashi:Was the 4th Hokage Naruto's father?

Asuma:I think so...They do look alike...

Kurenai:He had blond hair and a wolfish grin...

Gai:Then he must be Naruto's youthful father!

Kakashi:(surfing the Internet)It's true...Naruto'sfather is the all powerful Yodaime...

Naruto:Really!?Then how come he trapped a demon in his own son!?!?

Asuma:I'm sorry,but your question is not supposed to be answer!We can only answer the imaginary people's questions!

Naruto:(sticks tongue)

Shikamaru:Well,that's enough letters for today...R&R...


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi:I wonder what Mr.Krab is doing...

Mr.Krab:(dancing with some hot girls)

Tenten:Letter,please...

_forgot Hinatas question_

Hinata:

is it hard to tell which direction is which when you have 360 degrees vision?

Hinata:Yes,it was hard...

Neji:It still is...

_yay its me again!_

Shino:  
sorry it didnt work out for us!

Gaara:  
im glad i chose u over shino! i shall send u yer fav teddy and a plate of liver and gizzards because i love u so much! (makes sure that NO ONE can tae it)

Sasuke:  
i shall curse ye! (makes it so that everything he eats tastes lke brussel sprouts)

Gai:  
one word for u...DENIAL!

Pizzaman:  
wats yer fav flavor of pizza? mine is sausage

Neji:  
ha i kno u use that herbal essance shampoo! I JUST KNO IT!

Orochimaru:  
take sasuke hes all yours!  


_Love always, Freya!_

Shino:(refusing to talk to you)

Gaara:Mr.Wuffles!(hugs)How I miss you so!

Gang:(stare at Gaara)...?

Gaara:I mean...What is this thing!?Are you planning to put a bomb in here so that you can kill me!?Good grief!(eats gizzards)

Sasuke:No fair!Me hate brussel sprouts!!!(T-T)

Gai:Denial...I know what you youthful kids are thinking but that is not true!

Pizza Man:My favorite?It will be ham...

Neji:No!That's not it!So forget about about that shampoo and don't come near it ever again...Ever...Ever...Hehe...

Orochumaru:I would love to take Sasuke but...Sakura's scary...

_Sasuke: _

_I undub you king of pies and dub you king of icecream, and you get a botomles tub of icecream (You pick flavor)_

Tsunada: 

_Why is YOUR name so hard to spell...have any of the inhabitints in that box provoked you to kick them you know where._

Gaara: 

_Could you use your cool powers to destroy Kappa Mikey, the most idiotic anime knokoff ever?_

Naruto: 

_Whats the password?_

Kakashi: 

_Are you a proctologist?_

Shino: 

_If some crazy guy started stomping on bugs, would you kill him._

To the ladies: 

_Your all...HOT!_

End list of qustions.

Sasuke:Finally!(grinning crazily)I'm the king of ice cream...

Choji:(bowing and worshiping)Can I have one!?

Sasuke:...No!My ice cream!

Tsunade:My name is not hard to spell!It's T-s-u-n-a-d-e!T-sun-nade!See!?Not hard,unlike Orochumaru's name!

Orochimaru:O-r-u-c-h-i-m-r-u...Arghh!

Tsunade:And yes,they had provoked me...

Jiraiya:(holding his you-know-what)Ouch...

Gaara:Who's Kappa Mikey?

Temari:I don't know...

Kankuro:Me neither...

Gaara:Why are you talking to me?

Kankuro:'Cause I'm your brother!

Gaar:Get away from me,you freak!

Kankuro:Why doesn't anybody know me!?

Naruto:The password is dattebayo!...Right?

Kakashi:A proctologist?Yes...

Naruto:Nope!

Sakura:Nu-uh! 

Sasuke:No...

Kakashi:What do you mean...?

Sakura:You would take Naruto to the hospital for a cut...

Kakashi:It was on his pinky!

Naruto:(shakes head)

Shino:I would kill anyone who would do that except for these girls...

Girls:(blink)_Did Shino really say that?...Nah!_

Hinata:Next letter...

_OMG Awesome story -  
pokes Kiba I wuv you youre so cool and way better  
Ok here my questions for you awesome ninjas:_

Kiba: marry me and ill give you a squeaky dog toy

Jiraiya: Have you ever stalked Ino or Sakura?

Oro-Chan: Did you know Kabuto is in love with you? evil smirk Seriously that guy is obsessed with you

Shino: You're hot and I love you right after Kiba -

Kakashi: ... has your nindogs ever had rabies? sends rabid fangirls after kakashi

Sasuke: YOU JERK YOU ALMOST KILLED TEH HOTNESS SHIKAMARU NEJI KIBA AND NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SELF CENTERED WEIRD CHICKEN BUTT HAIRED PIE HATER FREAK!?!

Tenten: I love your hair - I fix my hair like it all the time

Ino: YOURE SO FREAKIN COOL! Im growing my hair out like yours 

Kiba:Thanks!But...I'm not going to marry you...But Akamaru will!

Akamaru:(barks in agreement)

Jiraiya:No,I have never stalk them because they're not worth it...

Sakura & Ino:Hey!

Orochimaru:Kabuto's in love with me!?

Gang:You didn't know!?

Naruto:It was so obvious!

Shino:And I thought you were a sannin...And thank you for thinking that,Shinn-Asukas-Girl...

Kakashi:No,none of my dogs have gotten rabies...(grab a weilder and secure the door)There!Now no one can come in!

Gang:KAKASHI!

Kakashi:...What!?

Sakura:We can't leave now!

Kakashi:We couldn't leave before...

Shikamaru:...He's right...

Sasuke:...So what if I almost kill them!?I don't care!As long as I'm king of ice cream,nothing matters to me!MWAHAHAHAHA!!!(chokes)

Choji:Water,Master?

Sasuke:No,I'm fine...

Tenten:Thanks!I love my hair also!

Ino:Me too!Next letter!

_Hey-a peeps! Waz poppin! Anyhoodles...it's time for my questions..._

sasuke: 

_Yeah I GUESS you're cute but seriously the whole revenge thing is REALLY retarded...you need a life, yo_

Gaara:

_You are way to hot to be crazy! Put your hotness to good used and get laid but be sure to take pics -hands him digital camera-_

Mr. Krab: 

_I LOVE YOUU! OMG! LETS DANCE!_

Yes I realize these were comments and not qestions but DEAL WITH IT!

shinolover626:  
You know Shino is like COMPLETELY at your mercy right now...

Spongebob: 

_Damn you, Sponge. Damn you..._

Lee:  
You Rock(no pun intended) dude! KEEP UP YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!

Itachi:  
GET YER ASS IN HERE NOW!

Gai:  
...child molester...

Kakashi:  
YOU'RE HOT! And you should totally butt sex Iruka!

Iruka:  
-poke- are you still sleeping? hee hee -puts hand in water-

Tsunade:  
You. Are. AWESOME!

Jairaya:  
Pervy bastard...

Orochumaru:  
YOU SUCK! I POKE YOU WITH PICKLES! YOU GIVE SNAKES A BAD NAME! I LIKED SNAKES BEFORE I SAW YOU, YOU WHORE! GO SUCK OFF A TREE OR SOMETHING!

Shikamaru:  
You're name...sounds like a sound effect...shikamru...BUT a very sexii sound effect...you're hot...

Kiba:  
GO TEAM! You're not all that hot but you COULD be my drinking buddy! Right now I'm feelin Gin & Juice. Want some? -hands him Gin & Juice-

Shino:  
You are so fione! I don't like bugs all that much (only the really cool ones) but you're still hot.

Hinata:  
You're too shy! Get out there, guh!

Neji:  
-touches hair- Oh...purdy...

Ino:  
Eh you're okay

Sakura:  
I HOPE GET MAULED BY A WOLF PACK! AND THEN THEY LEAVE YOU ALIVE AND THROW YOU IN A LAKE AND ALLIGATERS ATTACK YOU THEN LET YOU DROWN AND YOU DIE! THEN I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! AND THEN DEVIL RAPES YOU WHEN YOU GET THERE! AND THEN YOU COME BACK ALIVE BUT ARE STUCK AS CONDOM! I. HATE. YOU!  
...And you have a HUGE fore-head...Reflecto Face... -looks at reflection in Sakuras fore head-

Choji:  
Why do you get all offended when peeps call you fat? For one thing, you are so...And maybe you WOULDNT if you actually TRIED to loose weight, yo. That IS a possibility, ya know...

Pizza Guy:  
I WANT PIZZA! GIVE ME THE PIZZA OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY EVIL-CUPCAKE WEILDING- SQUIRREL HEARTLESS! MUA HA HA HA!

Sasuke:I should never give up on vengence!You know why!?Because Itachi did something too horibble for words!

Naruto:He took out your whole clan and blah,blah,blah...

Sasuke:No!Itachi took the last ice cream in the freezer!!!

Shino:So...?

Sasuke:Cookies and cream-flavored!

Gang:(gasps)That monster!

Gaara:...?

Temari:Ignore what they told you,Gaara!Sex is not good for you!

Gaara:(takes picture of Kankuro)...Mm-hmm...

Kankuro:What was that for!?

Gaara:I'm gonna report you to the ANBU for stalking me...

Kankuro:But-but-but I'm your brother!

Temari:Yeah,yeah,that what they all say!

Kakashi:MR.KRAB!!!(cries)

Kurenai:(patting Kakashi's back)Kakashi is sensitive...

Asuma:Please don't mention...Mr.Crab...again...

Kakashi:(cries harder)

Kurenai:Asuma!

Asuma:I said Mr.Crab not Mr.Krab!

Kakashi:(cries harder)

Kurenai:I can't believe you,Asuma...

Asuma:What did I do!?

Lee:YOSH!(thumbs up)

Itachi:(stares at Sasuke sitting in his throne with a crown in his head with Choji worshiping him)Sasuke...?

Sasuke:You!(climbs down)You stole the last ice cream!

Shikamaru:Didn't Kakashi secure the door...?

Itachi:I did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Shino:_Not another one..._SHUT UP!

Itachi:(stares at Shino and walks toward him)You think you can tell me what to do...?

Shino:...Yes...

Itachi:Well,you're wrong!

Shino:(glares)

Itachi:(glares back)

Naruto:Stare down!!!!

Gnag:(gather to watch)

Gai:FOR THE LAST YOUTHFUL TIME,I AM NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!!!!!!!WHAT MAKE YOU THINK THAT I AM!?!?!?

Kakashi:I know!I think so,too!But,Iruka not feeling well...

Iruka:(in the corner)Kakashi doesn't like me...(cries)

Kakashi:Poor Iruka...

Iruka:Can't sleep...Kakashi hates me...

Jiraiya:Meanie!(Here we go again;-.-')

Orochimaru:Meanie!Meanie!

Tsunade:(grins)You owe me 1,200 yens,Orochumaru...

Orochimaru:(search money in pocket)That's the first time you won a bet!

Jiraiya:(gasp)Who are you and what have you done to Tsunade!?!?

Tsunade:(sighs)...(grab money)

Orochimaru:Why do they hate me!?Blame the producer for making me evil!!!

Shikamaru:My name does sound like a sound effect...

Kiba:Thanks for the drink!Although I don't feel like drinking...

Shino:(caught up in the stare down)...

Hinata:I can't help being shy...Blame the producers...

Neji:Hey!Hands off my precious hair!No one deserves to touch it except me!

Ino:What do you mean I'm okay!?I'm better than that!

Sakura:Meanie!Meanie!Meanie!

Choji:I'm not fat!I'm just chubby!And being on a diet has much as a chance as Shino winning the stare down which is nearly impossible!

Shino:(points at Itachi)Ha!You blink!I won!

Itachi:It's not fair!You got sunglasses!How can I tell if you blink!?

Shino:Well,too bad...

Itachi:A rematch!This time no sunglasses!

Shino:No...

Itachi:What?Chicken!?

Shino:(growls)No...

Itachi:I knew it...He's too scared...

Sakura:Shino!Prove him wrong!

Ino:Yeah!You can't take that!

Hinata:Hai!

Temari:Agreed!

Tenten:So get back there and beat him!

Shino:..._Why do I have to be under a spell...?_(takes off glasses and glares)

Itachi:(glares back)

Choji:Well,I guess it can happen...

Pizza Man:You will never get my pizza!Unless you have $12,345,978,915.72 of course.Besides that you will ever get my pizza! (squirrel attacks him)Aah!Get this thing of me!...OMG!THIS THING HAS RABIES!!!!!

Shino:You blink again!I win!

Itachi:That wasn't fair!The sand was in my eyes!

Gang:(stares at Gaara)

Gaara:Wasn't me...

Kankuro:Yeah,Gaara,and someone else in this room controls sand...

Gaara:Didn't I say to stop talking to me!?

Kankuro:I'm your brother for God's sake!Listen to me!

Gaara:...You're crazy...I don't have a brother...

Kankuro:That's it!(smacks Gaara)How can you not know me!?

Gaara:(gives death glare)...(use sand to corner him to the wall)

Kankuro:Hey!

Gaara:(use walkie talkie)Kitty-cat...This is Panda bear...Over.

ANBU:Kitty-cat to Panda-bear,what's wrong?Over.

Gaara:I got a maniac who's trying to convince me that he's my brother...Over.

ANBU:But you don't have a brother!Over.

Gaara:That's right,I need you to track me down and destroy him.Over.

ANBU:Why can't you do it yourself?Over.

Gaara:I don't feel like it...Over.

ANBU:Well,me neither Panda bear...

Gaara:Fine...When he's almost dead,that when I'll destroy him...Over.

Kankuro:(gulps)

ANBU:Roger that!Over.

Gaara:(hangs up)

Gang:We're saved!

Gaara:No,we're not...The ANBU will get stuck here as well...

Gang:Aww...

Gaara:R&R...


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry if it tooks so long!I had some problems with my computer!

_----o-O-o----_

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did too!

Sasuke:Did no-Hey!No tricking me!I'm not dumb!

Itachi:I didn't say you were...

Sasuke:...What were we arguing about?

Itachi:Something about ice cream...

Sasuke:...Hey!You stole the last ice cream!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Itachi:Did not!

Sasuke:Did too!

Shino:Please...Just go to the letter...

_HELLO._

Chouji:

if you arent fat prove it puts fat free salad and hi fat cake in front of him

Garra:

KILL SASUGAY!

SASUGAY:

pokes with razor sharp super heated poison blade spear MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS!

Kakashi:

how did you learn dog summon.

Kankuro:

use your puppet poison on sasugay.

Naruto:

you should have activated kyuubi after sasugay died then kill haku.

Sakura:

LOSER! pokes with a spear thats exatcly like the one poking sasugay.

Garra:

for being so damn violent i present you the international violence award for sustaining all men have left. violence.

Temari:

would garra kill shikamaru if he became your boyfriend?

Hinata:

how do you tell what direction is which with byakugan activated?

Shino:

slaps go back to normal NOW! how did those jgiant leeches you used in the forest of death get some of your chakra when your bugs have to be inside of you? why did they help you if they couldnt?

Shikamaru:

choose temari.

Gai:

if you kill sasugay with his sharingan activated and do surgery to get it as an eye youll beat kakashi easily!!

Lee:

what does yosh mean?

SARUTOBI:

sup?

Pizza guy:

opens door RUN NOW!

Neji:

FREAK!

Tenten:

kill sasugay!

Snake bastard:

LOSER!

oh and sasugay called chouji the fattest person on earth!!

Choji:Cake...Salad...Cake...Salad...Cake!(munch down happily)

Shino:Can I have the salad?

Gaara:I'm not interested in Sasuke...It's this guy here I want to kill...

Kankuro:I'm your brother!!!!

Sasuke:Did too!Ow!(growls)THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!NO MORE POKIE!

Itachi:I didn't know you were gay...

Sasuke:I'm not!You are!

Itachi:Nu-uh!

Sasuke:Uh-huh!

Itachi:Nu-uh!

Sasuke:Uh-huh!

Kakashi:(sighs)...I learn dog summon by my father...

Kankuro:I can't even use my puppet because of Gaara!

Gaara:How do you know my name!?

Kankuro:I known you ever since you were born!

Gaara:So you're a stalker!Where's the ANBU!?

Temari:Gaara!Kitty-cat is on the line!(hands walkie talkie)

ANBU:Kitty-cat to Panda bear!Do you read me?Over.

Gaara:Yes,I read you...Now where the hell are you!?Over.

ANBU:Um...We got delay due to...eating at McDonalds...Over.

Gaara:What are you doing snacking,when you should be here destroying this maniac!?Over.

ANBU:Sorry!We'll be there in the next chapter!Over.

Gaara:Fine!...Bring me a happy meal,okay?Over.

ANBU:Can do...Over.

Gaara:And make sure you get the boy toy!Over.

ANBU:Got it!Over.

Gaara:(hangs up and face Kankuro)You hear that!?You'll be destroy in the next chapter!

Sakura:I'm-Ow!-not a-Ow!-loser!You are!

Gaara:(in a tuxedo holding the award)...(clears throat)I thank you for coming here today to share my glory of winning this...I know you all are thinking...But I am the most violent!Now...people here today have something called...dignity...And that's what we are here-Huh?

Gang:Zzzz...

Gaara:WAKE UP!THIS IS MY BIG MOMENT!

Naruto:Huh?Did you say something?

Gaara:Yes,I said something!Listen to me!Anyways,dignity...-

Gang:(put earsplugs)

Temari:Yes,Gaara will kill me by Shikamaru being my boyfriend...

Shikamaru:(gulps)

Hinata:Well,we...It's simple,really...Um...How do we do it,Neji?

Neji:We don't...I just hit that rubber tree over there...(points)

Shino:Rubber tree?Ow!(rubs cheeks)You didn't have to do that!The bugs from the forest wanted my chakra but I told them they couldn't eat any...But,I offer them the other team's chakra...They agreed...

Shikamaru:Hmm...I finally made my decision...I choose and don't you dare knock me out,Shino...

Shino:(glares)...

Shikamaru:...Temari...

Temari:Hell yeah!Woo!

Ino:Aw...Meanieface!

Gai:...Sharigan...

Sakura:Aah!(build cage around Sasuke)

Sasuke:Hey!

Sakura:(wrap it with chain locks)

Gai:No!

Sakura:(add another cage)

Sasuke:I can't breathe in here!

Sakura:(add one huge lock)There!(swallows key)

Gai:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Lee:Poor Gai-sensei...And yosh means either yes or sir!Yosh!

Doors:(opens once again)

Pizza Guy:I'M FREE!!!

Doors:(closes)

Pizza Guy:What the?!The door closed!

Kakashi:How!?

Mr.Krab:(guarding the door)...(pinch)

Kakashi:Mr.Krab have returned!

Naruto:Yeah,but now he's not going to let us out for sure!That traitor!

Kakashi:Don't call him that,Naruto!

Naruto:Well,he is!

Kakashi:That's it,Naruto!For your punishment,you will...will...Stand next to that rubber tree!

Rubber Tree:( 8D)

Naruto:No!Please forgive me!

Kakashi:Nope...Now go!

Naruto:(stand next to tree)...

Rubber Tree:(well,you don't want to know)

Naruto:AAH!THIS THING IS ALIVE!HELP ME!NO!NO!NO!THIS TREE IS-OOWW!!!!GET AWAY FROM ME!KAKASHI-SENSEI, HELP ME!

Kakashi:Blah,blah,blah,your needs...

Neji:I am not a freak!I just look like a girl and have no pupil in my blank eyes and can see through things...

Tenten:(trying to unlock the lock with her kunai)Argh!It's not working!

Sakura:Hey!What are you doing back there!?

Tenten:Um...Nothing!(works on the locks again)

Choji:SASUKE CALLED ME WHAT!?LET ME HELP YOU,TENTEN!

Sasuke:(weak voice)Choji...

Choji:Sorry,Master!Please forgive me!

Sasuke:Okay...Just stand next to that rubber tree...

Choji:Okay!Just don't take away my ice creams and pies!(stand next to tree)

Tree:( 8D)

Choji:WTF!?GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!...NO!NOT THERE!LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sasuke:(tsk-tsk)Never disgrace the king!

_i now you may not let me but please i have a guestion for the gang._

_  
sakura:_

_why dont you give up sasuke and go with lee hes nice!  
_

_sasuke:_

_are you gay?_

_  
shino:_

_im sorry! but why do you always wear your glasses and coat?_

_  
naruto:  
cant you give up sakura and go to hinata?_

_  
kakashi:_

_cant you show us your face?  
_

_lee:  
forgive me for my randomness but would you make out with gaara or be raped by sasuke?  
_

_p.s. hinata you rock also the others mostly shino sorry shino_

Shino:Why did the letter show'd up like that?

Sakura:I don't know,but who cares!?And I will never forget Sasuke!

Sasuke:Not ever!For she is my str-I mean chocolate ice cream!

Sakura:That's right!

Sasuke:So can you let me out of this cage now!?

Sakura:Sorry,Sasuke!I need to protect you!

Sasuke:And I'm not gay!Itachi is!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Shino:SHUT UP!!!

Itachi:You!I challenge you to a stare down again!

Shino:No...

Itachi:Chicken?

Shino:Don't start that again...Besides,I still have my question...

Itachi:Then answer and we'll start!

Shino:Alright...I wear my glasses for two main reasons...To avoid emotions and to avoid girls...My jacket covers up the scars...

Neji:(dressed up as a referee)Ready.Set,G-

Itachi:Hold on!Glasses off!

Shino:Didn't you just hear my reasons?

Itachi:Yes,but how bad can it be?

Shino:Okay...(glasses:off)

Neji:Where was I?Oh yeah...Go!

Shino:(glares)

Itachi:(glares back)

Naruto:(shaking)Rubber trees are evil...And I will never give up on Sakura!

Kakashi:Nope...Never...

Sakura:Well,why not!?

Kakashi:It's a personal thing...You wouldn't understand...

Lee:Of course!Never turn down a girl in need!

Gaara:(glares)Touch me and you're dead...

Lee:(gulps)Sasuke?

Sasuke:Me stuck in cage!Too bad!

Lee:I FAILED TO HELP A GIRL IN NEED!(cries)

Shino:Ha!I win again!

Itachi:Another round!

Shino:I've already beat you 3 times...Don't make it 4...

Itachi:(sticks tongue out)Phht!R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto:I'm bored!

Jiraiya:Let's play strip poker!

Gang:NO!

ANBU:(bust in door)Kankuro,you are under arrest!

Gaara:Finally!

Kitty-cat:Here's your happy meal,Gaara!

Gaara:Yay!...Wait a minute,this is a girl toy!

Kitty-cat:I know!But they were giving teddies bear!

Gaara:Oh...Thanks!

Mr.Kakashi:How did you get past Mr.Krab!?

Random ANBU:It was easy!

Mr.Krabs:(eating some fries)...

Kitty-cat:So this is Kankuro!

Kankuro:You have to believe me!I'm Gaara's brother!

Kitty-cat:...Ooh!I know you!

Kankuro:Thank you!

Kitty-cat:You're that guy who play his puppets in my little sister's birthday party!Right!?

Kankuro:No!I mean yes,but that's not what I meant!

Kitty-cat:Whatever...Just put your hands behind your back!

Kankuro:(obeys)

Kitty-cat:(applies handcuffs)You have the right to remain silence...(about to walk out)

Door:(closes)

Kitty-cat:What!?Mr.Krab!We made a deal!

Midnight Cobra:(an ANBU)He's writing something...It reads...S-su-suc-sucke-suckers!Hey!

Gaara:Now what do we do to this maniac!?

Kitty-cat:...What's a rubber tree doing there?

Shikamaru:I don't know...Letter...

_this is hilarious,you really brightened up my day.Would it be okay to do something like this but in a different anime and then credit you?Just wondering...: _

Naruto:  
You're my favorite character in the show!Good luck on being hokage,anyway;Other than the fact that orange is your favorite color,is there another reason why you always wear a jacket?

Gaara/Temari:  
Do you guys even have last names?I always wondered...

Sasuke:  
Ice-cream is awesome,but it doesn't change the fact that you're not a favorite of mine(I didn't say "hate",didn't I?)

Hinata:  
How come you don't have a pet like how kiba has akamaru and how shino has his bugs?

Shikamaru:  
Is the meaning of life 28?

Tsunade:  
How come you like to gamble even though you ARE aware that you aren't very good at it?

Gai:  
How did you start your youthful gloriness?

Ino:  
How come you wear bandages around your legs?

Shino:  
If there were a machine that were to endanger the lives of bugs everywhere,would you destroy the machine before it happens?

Neji:  
How long does it take to wrap those bandages around your hands?

Chouji:  
Did you ever tried to cook?

Jiraiya:  
Do you dye your hair white like how Sakura dyes her hair pink,I mean,you've been having it since you were a kid,how long have you been dying it?

Orochimaru:  
Can you sing?Cuz your voice actor sung "Ursala's Revenge"in Kingdom Hearts 2...

Iruka:

_How did you get that scar across your nose anyway? _

Kakashi:

_How did you get the sharingan if you aren't blood-related to the Uchihas at all? _

Kurenai:

_How come your eyes are red all the time?Is it eye contacts? _

Asuma:

_How long have you been smoking? _

Haku:

_How did you learn "Crystal Ice Mirrors"if your mom didn't teach you,your dad hates hates ninja's,and Zabuza doesn't know how to teach you? _

Zabuza:

_Ever thought of wearing a shirt before? _

Pizza Man:  
What's your name anyway?We all can't call you Pizza man forever...

Lee:  
Your eyes looks the same as betty boop's 0-o

Mr.Crab:

_What do you eat? _

Akamaru:

_how old are you? _

Kiba:

_For how long have you been obssessed with dogs? _

and for everybody now:

_If you were to choose any event in your life time to alter,what would you have choosen to change?_

Shino:That's a long letter...

Naruto:I think jackets are cool!Believe it!

Gaara:No,we do not have a last name...Producers...Hate them...

Sasuke:(hisses)...I am going to be your favorite even if that means destroying you all!Mwahahahaha!

Orochimaru:Where have I heard that before?

Hinata:I'm not allowed to have pets...Because my father won't let me keep one!

Neji:You brought an orangatan(monkey)home...

Hinata:I still don't see why Father was angry...We been flea- and tick- free for a week...

Shikamaru:Excellent question...Why are we here?Why exist?What is our purpose?

Naruto:What are you,a professor!?

Shikamaru:No,I've always been like this...I guess we can say that life has no meaning...

Tsunade:I gamble because it's fun...And I have hope that I will one day win!!!!

Gai:I started with youthful cookies!That's the first test of becoming youthful...

Neji:Really?

Ino:I wear the bandages around my legs because it's a cool fashion...

Shino:Yes,I will get rid of the machine even if Tsunade want to stop me!

Neji:And it took me only 30 minutes!

Choji:(being molested by the tree)

Ino:Yes,Choji tried cooking but it taste so terrible!

Jiraiya:And my hair is natural!I mean,Kakashi's hair is grey!So it is okay to have natural white hair cause I am not that old!

Orochimaru:O-r-u-Oh!No,I don't think I can sing...

Gang:(encouraging him)

Orochimaru:Well...Alright!(sings the Phantom of the Opera)

Gang:...(screams)

Kiba:Make him stop!!

Akamaru:Awoooooo!!!!!

Shikamaru:I knew that was going to happen...(put earsplugs)

Neji:Louder!Louder!What a youthful voice!

Gai and Lee:It's not a youthful voice!

Sasuke:I'm glad for this cage...

Naruto:(banging head on wall)

Shino's Bugs:(D: ;comes out of body and chase Orochimaru)

Orochimaru:Ah!Get them away from me!I don't have life insurance!

Shino:They won't listen to me!_Sic him!_

Orochimaru:Aah!(runs from bugs)

Iruka:The scar?

Naruto:Yeah!How did you get it!?

Iruka:By you...

Naruto:What did I do!?

Iruka:Let's just say we were playing knights...And you didn't have a play sword...

Kakashi:And I got my sharigan from Orbito before he died...

Sasuke:Eh...Never liked him...

Kurenai:My eyes are just red...No contacts...(walls;close)Fine!These are contacts,HAPPY!?!(open)

Asuma:How does it feel?

Kurenai:I hate them...But they're better than nerdy glasses...

Shino:Hey...

Kurenai:I didn't meant sunglasses,Shino...

Asuma:I smoke when I was 13...

Kurenai:Weren't you too young to smoke...?

Asuma:I was all ganster at that age...And no ganster do not smoke...

Haku:Easy!At first I had this strange feeling inside me,like some power,and I let it out!Soon I was making little blob...After 3 years of practicing,I learn to make flat walls!

Shino:Any idea what he said?...Wait,that is a boy,right?

Naruto:Nope...And yes...

Zabuza:I don't need a shirt!I look cooler without it!

Pizza Guy:Hey,look!I found a pizza box!Who want some!?

Gang:We do!(taking slices)

Pizza Guy:Sorry,Zabuza,but you know the rules...No shirt,no service!

Zabuza:There's no such thing as that!

Pizza Guy:Right here in the manual!

Zabuza:Meanie...

Kabuto:Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!(lands on Kankuro)Thanks for braking my fall!

(Orochumaru is getting eating by bugs so Sakura have to talk)

Sakura:Kabuto?What are you doing here?

Kabuto:I fell out of a window...

Kiba:Window!?There's a window!?

Kabuto:(looks up)Was...

Shikamaru:Wait,how can you fall out of a window?

Kabuto:...(shifty eyes)Somehow...

Shikamaru:Okay...

Pizza Guy:Anyway,my name is Leslie!!!!

Gang:...(burst out laughing)

Leslie:What!?

Naruto:Leslie!That's you're name!?!?

Leslie:And?

Sasuke:That's a girl name!!!!!!!

Leslie:(pouts)You guys are mean...

Shino:Not meaner that that tree over there...

Tree:(chewing a fat body)

(Poor Choji)

Kakashi:Mr.Krab...Ask him yourself...

Mr.Krab:...(grab some more fries)_Fries are good..._

Akamaru:(barks)_I'm old enough to mate with u,baby!_(Pervert...Sorry if you're a boy!)

Kiba:Akamaru!This is not mating season!

Akamaru:Arf!

Kiba:No,it is not!

Akamaru:Arf!Yip!

Kiba:It may be so but it doesn't matter!

Kakashi:(sighs)...I wish I can talk to dogs...

Kiba:I been obssessed witih dogs ever since I was two!I had a bad experience when I was one...

Shino:Okay,we're going in order...

Sakura:I say the episode where Ino and I battle each other!I wanted to win!

Naruto:The part where I almost beat Sasuke and brought him back home...

Sasuke:(had suffocate in the cage)

Kakashi:Hmm...I regret nothing...

Shino:Episode 186...I hate it so much...

Kiba:When Naruto farted in my face...

Akamaru:Arf!_When I became a mutated dog and an evil one..._

Hinata:When I fainted and hit Naruto's face...

Kurenai:When somebody interrupted my plan!(points to Naruto)

Shikamaru:When I became a chuunin...It's so troublesome...

Ino:What Sakura said...

Chouji:(have been chew to pieces)

(You know what they say...Eat or be eaten..XD)

Asuma:When I died by that...thing...

Neji:When I nearly died by that spider thing...

Lee:When I broke my arm and leg by Gaara!

Tenten:Nothing...

Gai:When I lost to Kakashi in a youthful game of Rock,Paper,Scissors!

Iruka:Nothing either...

Gaara:When my demon got out...

Temari:Same...

Kankuro:Ditto...

Kitty-cat:Shut up,Makeup boy...

Mr.Krab:_When I almost got boiled for dinner..._(snap)

Naruto:NEXT LETTER!!!!!!!!

_questions for the gang!_

_  
sasuke:_

_are you gay for naruto im a yaoi fangirl sorry i like naruhina too! and other pairings  
_

_naruto:_

_do you ever get lonly when you get home cause of being a orphan?  
_

_hinata:_

_what do you think of neji?  
_

_sakura:_

_why do you reject lee give him a chance you moron!i now you wont forgive me lee but she should give you a chance  
_

_neji:_

_do you get perverted at times?  
_

_p.s. be nice to naruto sakura you brat naruto you rock also hinata shikamaru im a fangirl of you i love you! so does dancing clouds _

Kabuto:What are you all doing?!

Shino:You know,we should have a list of intructions somewhere around here so that we don't have to keep explaining...

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Don't worry Sasuke!I'lll save you!(says password;cage open;gives CPR)

Sasuke:Sakura!

Sakura:Yes?

Sasuke:Why'd you kiss me!?I wanted the cookie and cream ice cream to be my first girl kiss!(You know,because of episode 3?)

Sakura:I saved your life!

Sasuke:My life didn't need saving!

Sakura:(muttering curses and insults at him)

Sasuke:(gasp)Oh no,you didn't!

Sakura:Just answer your question!

Sasuke:Okay!. . . . .

Sakura:Now?

Sasuke:Oh,right. . . . . .

Sakura:ANSWER IT!!!!!

Sasuke:Okay!Geez...I am not gay!!!!!Itachi is!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:Are too!

Itachi:Prove it!

Sasuke:You were going after Naruto!

Itachi:For the demon!

Sasuke:What about Kisame!?Remember what happened three years ago!?

Itachi:(stuttering)Uh...I mean...Oh...(scoffs)That was so not true!

Sasuke:Yeah,right...

Sakura:(leaves cage;cage closed)

Sasuke:Hey!

Naruto:Well,DUH!Don't you think I get lonely most of the time!?I mean,geez,you should of figure that out on your own!

Hinata:(looks at Neji)

Neji:(..)

Hinata:(stares)

Neji:(..)

Hinata:(stares)

Neji:(..)

Hinata:(stares)

Neji:(..)

Hinata:(stares boringly)

Neji:(..)

Hinata:(stares)

Neji:(:D)

Hinata:(sigh)This is what I think of him...

**N**on-friendly

**E**vil

**J**ack

**I**diotic

Neji:That's mean,Hinata...

Sakura:I will give Lee a chance!...Next day...Next week...Next month...Next year...Maybe...

Neji:Yes,I get perverted at times...

Girls:(aproaching Neji)

Neji:Hey!Hey!Can't we talk about this!?

Girls:No!(beats up Neji)

Bird:(flies in and deliver a letter)

Shino:If there's no way out,how'd that got in!?

_questions for all of the gang  
_

_gang:_

_cant you guys stay longer?  
_

_p.s.shino kill sasuke please! i hate that prick_

Gang:NO!!!!!

Ino:We can't stand another day here!

Shino:(looks at cage)Can't...Doesn't mean I don't want to...

_Yes! I always thought that the 4th Hokage was Naruto's father!  
However I will be nice and try to explain Asuma's question with theories...Everybody gather round for story time! ...Err a theory, philisophical discussion, oh well play along...  
(A colorful rug appears for all the ninjas to sit on)  
Okay then! Why would Yohdaime, the 4th Hokage seal the nasty kyubi fox demon inside his own son?  
There are several theories surrounding this...the one I think the most sense is...  
Yohdaime knew he was going to die, so he left his son a parting gift. Kyubi can't live without his host, therefore in a way, Yohdaime gave Naruto a beasty guardian! So whenever Naruto faces a life or death situation, the fox helps him!  
Any questions comments concerns? Oh here's some drawings I did to illustrate, no story would be complete without pretty pictures! (shows several simple crayon drawings of various scenes; the last being a demented picture of Sasuke with his hair dyed chartruese, in dreadlocks, demon horns, devil tail, singing about how he's so pretty and crap. She realizes this laughs and drops it on the side) Oopsies! How did that get there? Oh well... _

Now for the questions for you! Oh and since I always give free stuff, here's some fruit! (A giant fruits basket falls on the ground bearly missing Sasuke)

Sasuke,  
Would you dye your hair pink permanently if I gave you a year's supply of ice cream?

Shino,  
If you had to wear any color other than white, what would it be?

Tenten,  
Out of your entire arsenal of weapons, what is your favorite?

Neji,  
Did it ever occur to you that instead of trying to put down Hinata every chance you get, to work something out about your curse mark? Perhaps you two could find a way to disable it or remove it completely.

Naruto,  
How did you come to develop the Sexy Jutsu?  
Did you peer in on women in the bathhouses long before you met Juraiya?

Tsunade,  
What is your secret to looking so young despite your age?

Orochimaru,  
How do you feel about legless lizzards?

Kurenai,  
Why do you wear such a an outfit with such a short hem?

Kankuro,  
I remember you! You're the puppetmaster and the middle child of the sand siblings!  
What inspired you to become a puppetmaster of all things?

That's all for now! See-yah!  
Twighlight Goddess Sage

Naruto:(raises hand)I have a question!

Twighlight Goddess Sage:Yes?

Naruto:Can the magic carpet be blue?!I like blue...

Twighlight Goddess Sage:Um...Yes?

Carpet:(blue)

Naruto:(waves hands)Ooh!Ooh!Another thing!

Twighlight Goddess Sage:Yes?

Naruto:Can it has a fox in the middle?I like fox...

Twighlight Goddess Sage:That's not a real question but okay!

Carpet:(fox)

Naruto:(raise hands)Over here!

Twighlight Goddess Sage:Now what?

Naruto:Can it have ramen bowls outside the fox!?I like ramen...

Twighlight Goddess Sage:Fine!Just ask a real question!

Carpet:(ramen bowl)

Naruto:Ooh!Ooh!Pick me!Pick me!

Twighlight Goddess Sage:What is it now!?

Naruto:Can it has Jiraiya in the outline with Tsunade chasing him because he was peeking in the women's bath again,but Tsunade find out so now she's trying to catch him!?...Can it?

Twighlight Goddess Sage:FORGET IT!I'm leaving this place!You're on your own!

Naruto:...At least she forgot the pictures!

Twighlight Goddess Sage:And I'm taking my pictures with me!(walks)...(glances back)Hmph!(poofs away)

Kakashi:Well,how come she can poof out and not us!?

Kurenai:Just answer the questions!

Basket:(hits cage)

Cage:(brakes)

Sakura:No!Now Gai will get my Sasuke!

Lee:Don't worry,my youthful love!Gai-sensei will never do a horrible thing like that!

Gai:(holding a kunai millimeters away from Sasuke's eyes)I wouldn't?

Lee:No!Because he should be over there baking cookies with Neji!

Neji:(holding a tray of cookies;wearing an apron)What!?No!I'm not baking cookies!(hides tray)

Sakura:Sasuke,would you dyed you hair pink?

Sasuke:Yes!Yes!A thousand times yes!!!

Shino:Other than white,I will most likely to pick the color...black...

Tenten:I pick the kunai!It's fast,yet painful!(evil smile)

Neji:No,it never occured to me and yeah,right!(puts the second batch in oven)Like this seal can be remove or disable!(turn on oven)Now, I must wait for 31 minutes and 69 seconds!

Naruto:No,I did not peek in women's bathouses!The Sexy Jutsu!?I learn it when I was 5,I used it to threaten people!

Tsunade:It's a special jutsu that only I can use!

Orochimaru:Legless lizzards?Not my type...Legless frogs!?Yum...

Kurenai:I wear the short hem dress because Asuma told me I look better!

Kakashi:(glares at Asuma)Pervert...

Asuma:Well,look who's talking!

Kankuro:See!?I told you!

Temari:You probably bribed him or her into saying that!

Kankuro:(sighs)I become a puppetmaster because I get hired for birthday parties!Not for pinatas!

Itachi:...Can anybody have a staring contest with me!?

Sasuke:Why?

Itachi:I want to beat somebody!

Hinata:I will!

Gang:Hinata!?

Hinata:What!?A girl can't compete!?

Itachi:Alright!Prepare yourself for defeat!

Hinata:(starts)

Itachi:(starts)

Hinata:( :l)

Itachi:( :l)

Hinata:( :l)

Itachi:(:l)

Hinata:( :l)

Itachi:(..')

Hinata:( :l)

Itachi:( :l)

Hinata:( :l)

Itachi:OKAY!YOU WIN!JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!(cowards toward corner)

Hinata:(burst in pride)Never mess with the Hyuuga!

Gang:?

Hinata:I mean,you'll might win another day,Itachi!R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Shikamaru:Hey guys?

Kiba:Yeah?

Shikamaru:Have you notice that the author is getting slower of giving chapters?

Sakura:Now that I think of it,yeah!

Naruto:Maybe she'll give up and stop torturing us!

Gang:(cheers)

Shinolover626:(appears in front of them)Think again...

Gang:Aaw...

Shino:Can I leave...Please?

Shinolover626:I'm sorry,Shino,I love so much,but I can't let you leave!

Shino:(pouts)Please...?

Shinolover626:Tell you what,I won't torture you and your friends much,okay!?

Shino:Mmm...I guess...

Shinolover626:Okay then!

Box:(suddenly turn into a volcano with each Naruto characters standing at the edge)

Naruto:Hey!You said-

Shinolover626:I said,much!Now,if you lie,pieces of rock will crumbled and if you lie too much,you will fall into the lava.Any questions!?

Tsunade:(raises hands)

Shinolover626:No,the lava is not sake...

Tsunade:(lowers hand)

Zabuza:I got one!_I finally get to meet her!_What are we all doing here in the box in the first place!?

Shinolover626:That,my friend,is for you to find out!

Haku:What!?

Shinolover626:If you solve it,it will all be gone...Warning:Some characters have different reasons!(poofs out)

Sakura:Letter!!!!!

_They're so funny XD  
Here's my questions for them: _

Naruto  
Why don't you take something else beside ramen for your lunch? You might get a cancer

To author,mind you drag kyubii here?

_Kyubii  
Why did you attack konoha instead of kicking Orochimaru's butt? It's a lot more fun,y'know and what do you know about madara ucicha? _

Sasuke  
Why don't you ask the author to kill itachi? Btw,you're my favourite boy! I even have you as my keychain XD

Sakura  
When was the last time you didn't argue with ino?

Ino  
How many boys could you attract in a day?

Shikamaru  
Can you play chess?  
Why didn't you beat Temari in the chunnin exam? You like her?

Choji  
Do you want to eat diet food?

Shino:  
Can you call a giant mantis to help you outta the box? Show it to me!

Kiba and Akamaru  
Ever play in the circus?

Temari  
Why do you choose fan of all the mighty weapons? Why can't you pick two fans instead of one?

Kankuro  
Ever play football with gaara?

Gaara  
What do you wish for your birthday?

Kakashi  
Why should you hid your face?  
Btw,where's rin? She's not dead yet,is she?

Asuma  
Will you stop smoking? Will you do it if Kurenai married you and kick kakashi's but?

Jiraiya  
Can't you stop fooling around the hot springs or they'll put traps there soon...

Tsunade  
How many times you have lose a bet?

Orochimaru  
Get away from sasuke,snake freak! How i wished to kick you to the lowest ground of HEL! One more thing,if you try to kill me,a trapdoor will open below you and leads you to davy jones...

Pizza Guy  
Ever deliver pizzas to a celebrity?

To author again,can you bring sai here?

_Sai  
Can you draw a monalisa? Right here and right now _

That's all guys! I love you all (minus orochimaru and jiraiya)  
Hope you can came out alive!

LittleWriterKunoichi

Hope my questions will arrive

Naruto:Never!!!!!The goodness of the ramen!!!!!

Kyuubi:First of all,I've been here the whole time!Second,no,I have nothing to do with Madara Uchiha!Third,I wanted to see so many people die in front of me!Their oozing red blood all over the place!Their skeleton coming out of their skin and the worms digesting them! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto:Dude,that's just wrong...

Kyuubi:Shut up...

Sasuke:The author hates me!Kill Itachi she won't do!Booya!I'm your favorite!How good am I?!

Sakura:Well,the last time I didn't argue with Ino will be the time when we both thought that Sai did not look good in pink!

Sai:Hey!You said pink was my color!

Ino:Sai!?

Sasuke:Hello,gay replacement of me!

Sai:Hi,straight replaced me!

Neji:What are you doing here!?

Sai:Well,I wanted to go for a walk and-

Kakashi:He meant what are you doing here.

Sai:Well,I was looking for the pizza guy because he was five hours late for his delivery!

Leslie:Um...(checks notepad)Let's see...Ah!Here we go!Sai...Ten large pepporoni pizza,five large ham,and a diet cola...

Sai:That's right!And you never came!Instead,you're over here,having fun in this box!

Gang:. . . .FUN?!?!?!YOU THINK WE'RE HAVING FUN!?!?!?!?

Sai:Yeah!Just look at that sake you have down there!

Tsunade:For your information,it's lava!

Sai:Right,lava...So why don't you go down there?

Sakura:She just said it was lava!

Sai:Oh,you're serious!?

Gang:YES!

Ino:Anyway,I attract at least 10 boys every day!Hey!That can't be it!I should have more!

Shikamaru:What's chess?And I couldn't beat Temari because I'd almost ran out of chakra...

Temari:(hugs Shikamaru)And because he loves me and not Ino!Right,Shika!?

Ino:Argh!I get him if it was the last thing I do!

Temari:I'm sorry,what was that!?

Ino:I hate you!

Shikamaru:I doubt Choji will eat diet food...

Choji:You're darn right!

Ino:Choji!?I thought you were eaten!

Choji:The rubber tree couldn't take me!

Naruto:Actually,Mr,Tree didn't like how he tastes...

Choji:Who ask you!?

Shino:And there's no such thing as a giant mantis...

Orochimaru:But there is a giant cockroach...

Girls:Eew!!!

Kiba:No!I've never been in a circus!They didn't like my act!

Akamaru:(barks)_But they love my puppet act!_

(...But how can he...?)

Temari:We live in SUNA!!!!The desert!Get a clue!?And I can hardly carry one!And they're expensive!

Zabuza:Except in Fleemsco!It will only cost $129.99!

Temari:Really!?Maybe I should try it out and then buy it!

Haku:Sorry,but-

_"Look,don't touch,until you buy,_

_Or I will poop you in the eye!"_

Zabuza:Fleemsco has a song for everything!That's why I love it...

Kankuro:Yes,I tried playing two-on-two with Gaara...

Gaara:I've never even met you in all my life!!!

Kankuro:(ignoring him)His sand keeps stealing the ball...So he wins every time...

Gaara:(making a cute face)What I want for my birthday is all the sand in the world!(evil glare)So that I can take total domination and make everyone bow down to me or they shall DIE!!!!!!!Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!!

Temari:Gaara,you need therapy lessons...

Kakashi:Didn't I answer this question!?Pay attention to what you read!And Rin ran away to the Sound Village...Why?Because she had an abusive mother and a father who rapes her...But,the Sound didn't welcome her,so they killed her...

Kabuto:Ah,yes...That Rin girl...

Asuma:No,I may never stop...Though if that happened,I will...

Jiraiya:I'm the greatest Sannin ever was!Do you expect me to fall for some silly little trap!?

Naruto:But you did fell for the woman who made us seperate and causes Itachi to come and rape me!

Itachi:For the last time,I came for the demon!!!!!No way in hell am I going to rape you!!!!

Tsunade:And I lost 18,462,195,828,459 bets!(rocks crumble)Oh yeah!And a half!

Shino:You actually kept count...?

Tsunade:Yes,so deal with it...

Sakura:Well!At least somebody cares about Sasuke!

Orochimaru:That's it!If everybody's going to hate me then I might as well get it over with!(jumps off)

Kabuto:Orochimaru!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru:(lands in lava;only to hop back up)HOT!HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT!HOT!(fans his but)

(I feel like calling him Pizza Guy)

Pizza Guy:Yes!I'd once delivered to a celebrity!

Sai:That would be me!

Pizza Guy:No,HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!

Gang:. . . . .Who's she?

Pizza Guy:You never heard of HANNAH MONTANA!?!?!?

Team 7:Nope. . .

Team 8:Us neither. . .

Team 9:Doen't ring a bell. . .

Sannins:Uh-uh. . .

Senseis:(shakes heads)

Others:Never heard of her!

Sai:Yes,I can draw a mona lisa!_Whatever that is. . . _

Shinolover626:Here's a brush and some paint!(hands it over)

Sai:Thanks!(paints). . . Finish!(shows a picture of the statue of liberty)

Shikamaru:That's not a Mona Lisa. . .

Sai:It's not?(paints again)This time I got it!

Picture:(Albert Einstein)

Shino:That's Albert Einstein,idiot. . .

Sai:Oopsie. . .Then what's a Mona Lisa!?(paints)

Picture:(Mona Lisa;perfect)

Sai:Well,I know this is not a Mona Lisa!(throws it in volcano)Oh,well!

Naruto:(gulps)What did she mean by alive?

Kurenai:I'm sure we'll make it out of here!

Shikamaru:. . . I got it!

Gang:What!?

Shikamaru:The reason I'm here is to not be lazy!Right?

SL626:Correcto!

Shikamaru:(safely on the ground)

Hinata:Am I here to become stronger?

SL626:(nods)

Hinata:(sits next to Shikamaru)

_Hey guys. Sorry that you couldn't escape last time, Pizza Guy. Oh well... _

Kiba:

Does Akamaru (or you) have fleas? If so, why? Can't Shino get rid of them?

Gai:

If I were you, I would challenge Kakashi to a tongue-sticking-out contest. That way, you will either win because he won't take of his mask, or you will get to see his face!

Zabuza:

When you died, did you go to hell, or did you go to heaven like Haku?

Shikamaru:

If you are so brilliant, why don't you write fanfiction?

Jiraiya:

If you're such a famous author, why don't you write fanfiction?

I guess that's about it for my questions... Oh, one more!

Orochimaru and Sasuke:

How does it feel to know that one of you is either dead, or has had their body taken over?

Kiba:Akamaru does have fleas!

Akamaru:(bark)_You too!_

Shino:And I can't get rid of them because they don't like me. . .

Gai:Kakashi!I chal-

Kakashi:No. . .

Gai:So you do not accept!?

Kakashi:Nope. . .

Gai:Even if that means I defeat you?!

Kakashi:(nods)So that's makes it 51 losses and 50 wins. . .

Zabuza:. . .I went to heaven. . .(sniffs)I saw God. . .

Shikamaru:Fanfiction is too troublesome. . .

Jiraiya:And fanfiction is not my thing. . .I prefer books. . .

Sasuke:Well,I feel like an ice cream being melted by the hot,evil sun!

Orochimaru:And I feel like a snake finally capturing a good prey!

Shino:I know this is going to sound crazy but I think it's the answer to why I'm here. . .

SL626:Uh-huh?

Shino:Am I here so you can keep here and if you get lucky enough,you get to rape me?

Gang:Oo

SL626:Aw,you figure it out!

Gang:O.O

Shino:Get me down. . .

SL626:Fine. . .

_hi my qusetion is 4 orochibabykins! _

LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Orochimaru:Orochibabykins?Well,first,don't call me that again!Second,no,I will not marry you!Only Sasuke will get to be my bride!

Kabuto:(cries)

Sasuke:What makes you think I'm the bride!?

_to anyone exept Sasuke- _

_will you beat up Sasuke 4 me?  
_

_to Shino and Kiba- _

_But I liked watching you two fighting over me  
_

_Shikamaru- _

_Isnt it kinda mean to make Ino and Temari fight?Because if Ino dies I dont think her dad will be very happy...amd if Temari dies Gaara and Kankuro might kill you...maybe...if they care enough...Oh and your hot.  
_

_-gives everyone exept Sasuke cake- Bye!_

Tenten:(sneaking up on Sasuke)

Sasuke:. . .Sakura!Tenten sneaking on me so that she can beat me up!

Sakura:(jumps on Tenten)

(Blows and kicking can be heard)

Tenten:(XX)

Sakura:Serves you right for sneaking on my Sasuke!

Gang:(afraid of her)

Sasuke:Thank you,Sakura!You're my favorite ice cream!

Shino:I was never fighting over you. . .

SL626:That's right!He is mine!(hugs)

Shino:Remember my contract?The rule,No Touchy?

SL626:Aaw. . .(lets go)

Kiba:Well,bugfreak,now I have more fangirls than you!

Shino:No,you don't. . .

Kiba:Yes,I do!This girl is my fangirl!

Shino:No,she's mine. . .

SL626:But I love you,Shino!

Shino:Shut it. . .

Kiba:Yes,he loves you!

SL626:I'm a girl!

Shino:Can you please be quiet?Mine,Kiba. . .

Kiba:No mine!(jumps on him)

Boys:(starts fighting)

SL626:I wish I had someone fighting over me. . .

Shikamaru:Yes,it was kinda mean. . .But come on,would they go that far to kill each other?

Ino:You brainwashed him!

Temari:No,I didn't!You just can't stand the fact that I'm hotter and sexier than you!

Ino:What you say to me,punk!?

Temari:(speaking slowly)I.Said.That.I'm.Hotter.And.Sexier.Than.You.

Ino:Why are you talking like that?

Temari:So.That.You.Can.Understand.Me.With.That.Puny.Little.Brain.Of.Yours.

Ino:That's it!Bring it!(attacks Temari)

Shikamaru:Maybe they will kill each other. . .(to Temari/Ino)Hey!Careful!We're on a volcano!

_Kiba:You're awesome,would you kill me if I asked out your sister? _

Hinata:Same question. P.S. I love you (gives pie) Don't let Sasuke have it!

Tsunade:All the hokage before you have had their soul's sealed away in eternal torment in the belly of the Shinigami. Just a little heads up there. :)

Shikamaru: What is the meaning of life? And how do you get cigars if you're 15?

Temari: Doesn't your fan get heavy after a while? And what's it like living with Gaara and Kankuro?

uraharastrawberry's little brother

Kiba:(stops punching)I know I'm awesome and yes,I will kill you. . .

Shino:(punch Kiba in the face)Don't drop your guard even for a second!

Hinata:No,I won't kill you. . .In fact,you'll be my hero!!!!(eats pie)

Tsunade:Meep!I'm too beautiful to be in Shinigami's belly!

Shikamaru:Life has no meaning. . .And. . .I know a guy. . .

Temari:Yes. . .Very heavy. . .And let's see,having a scary brother who is a demon is very scary.And I don't live with Kankuro.

Kankuro:Yes,you do!

Kitty-cat:I got an idea!(ties Kankuro to chair)I need tape!

Midnight Cobra:I got one!(hands it over)

Kitty-Cat:. . .What are you doing caring around tape?

Midnight:(shifty eyes)Something. . .

Kitty-cat:. . .Whatever. . .(put tape on Kankuro's mouth)Next letter!

_gaara-  
why dont u have eybrows? my friend and i luv u vary much and we think u r cool. she also has two funny pet names for u.  
her: PANDA BOY!!  
me: MR. CHIPMUNK!!  
both hug _

sasgay, orochmaru, itachi-  
damn u all to hell! hits all with hammer

choji-  
give endless bag of chip

neji-  
do u still hate the main branch?

shino-  
can u talk to ur bugs? if so what r they saying now?

Gaara:I was born like this. . .Why?I don't know. . .Mr.Chipmunk?I understand the name Panda Boy but Mr.Chipmunk?What kind of name is that?

Sasuke:Ah!(bang)Ow!(bang)Stop!

Orochimaru:(bang)Please stop!(bang)I bruised easily!(bang)

Itachi:(ignoring the hammer;staring at Kankuro's puppet)I cannot lose the staredown!

Puppet:. . . .

Itachi:. . .(hammer hits him harder;blink)Aah!(to puppet)Don't you ever blink!?

Puppet:. . .

Itachi:Answer me!

Puppet:. . .

Itachi:A fight you want,a fight you'll get!(attacks)

Choji:Chippy chip chips!

Sasuke:Choji,(bang)Ow!Put it(bang)Ow!Down!

Choji:Why,Master!?

Sakura:Because you'll disobey the king!

Sasuke:Right!(bang)Ow!

Choji:Aaw. . .(throws chips in lava)

Neji:Yes,I still hate the main branch with all my youthful heart. . .

Shino:Yes,I can talk to my bugs. . .How do you think I gave them order?What they're saying is. . .That I need to get laid. . .Hey!

Bugs:(nods)

Shino:Perverts. . .

Bugs:(makes squeaky noises)

Naruto:What are they saying now!?

Shino:They're saying. . .R&R!

-----

For the 4000 hits,I will give a nice contest.

Answer these five questions:

What was Gaara singing in Ch.8!?(Hint:It goes like this;Choco choco(slap,slap)Choco choco(slap,slap)Everybody say a chocolate!)

What was Sasuke's first obsession?

What is Iruka's toy?

What store is very popular to the Naruto's characters!?(It's very cheap!)

How much do you have to pay the Pizza Guy to deliver you pizza in your world!?

Question ends.

Those who get them all right get to paired two people(Kiba/Shino!) up no matter how crazy it is!(Shino/Kiba!)They will be a nice couple (Shino/Kiba!)So please answer!(Kiba/Shino please!)

And as a bonus:The characters will do dares for the winner!

Questions will appear every five chapters!So you'll still have a chance!


	15. Chapter 15

BTW,I need to tell you that I'll put down everyone's questions. . .Even nonmembers.It's just that I'm a bit behind(so many questions!)So stop repeating questions or writing that I skip it because I'll put them soon. . .The winner of my contest:UzumakiSaru21!The couple he/she chose was Choji/Ino!

-----

Therapy:Why do you destroy?

Gaara:(lying on bed)Because I do. . .

Therapy:But why?

Gaara:Because I want to exist. . .No one loves me. . .

Therapy:And how does that makes you feel?

Gaara:You know,unloved. . .

Therapy:Interesting. . .(writes down notes)

Gaara:Letter. . .

_How come the walls didn't close in on Gai when he lied about rapinng his genin?! _

Gaara and Kiba:

_I'm your biggest fan! I don't know if I want you or KIba to be my role model. Fight over the authority to influence my young life!  
(gives Akamaru food pill) _

Sasuke:

_Pizza is a pie, you could get the pizza guy to give you pie. _

Temari:

_Are you mad that Gaara becomes kazekage even though you're the oldest?  
(gives Temari kazekage hat) _

BRING KANKURO HERE!

Kankuro:

_Where do you get your puppets? Do Crow,Black Ant, or Salamander's nose grow when they tell a lie? _

Orochimaru:

_I like snakes!  
(gives Orochimaru pet snake) _

Hinata:

_I still love you! You could beat up Neji!  
(gives Hinata peanut butter and kiss on lips)Ysy my first kiss is with a fictional character! _

Jiraiya:

_YOU OWN!  
(gives Jiraiya T.V., V.C.R., Porn tapes, Porn books, and nosebleed medication) _

uruharastrawberry's little brother

Gai:BECAUSE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH,YOU SICKO!

Lee:(gasp)You didn't say anything youthful!

Gai:I didn't mean it!Please forgive me!

Lee:Neji!What does the youthful rulebook says!?

Neji:It said:Those experts who forget to say something youthful is not youthful anymore. . .

Gai:WHAT!?

Lee:I'm sorry,Gai-sensei. . .Give me your youthful spandex suit. . .

Gai:. . .

Lee:Gai-sensei?

Gai:Isn't there anything else in that book!?

Neji:Well,actually,yes. . .

Gai:Then why didn't you tell us!?

Neji:'Cause I wanted the spandex suit. . .

Gaara:And thanks. . .Makes me feel loved. . .

Therapy:And how does that makes you feel?

Gaara:I'd just said it. . .

Kiba:Alright,I have another fangirl!

Shino:Yes,but Shino-is-mine is my fangirl. . .

Sasuke:(yawn)Me sleepy. . .SL626?

SL626:Yes?

Sasuke:Am I here so that I can stop being emo?

SL626:Yes. . .

Sasuke:Yayz. . .(walks over to Gaara)My bed. . .(push him off and sleeps)

Gaara:Hey!

Therapy:(pokes Sasuke)

Sasuke:(wakes up)Stop. . .

Therapy:Why are you emo. . .?

Sasuke:Itachi killed family. . .

Therapy:I see. . .And how does that makes you feel?

Temari:No,I'm not mad. . .Because I hate that job!So many paperwork!Have you seen Tsunade's desk!?What a mess!

Kitty-Kat:I guess we have to take the tape off. . .(takes it off)

Kankuro:Ow!You rip of my moustache I was trying to grow!. . .I got my puppet from. . .

Gang:FLEEMSCO!!!!!!

Kankuro:No,Akut. . .

Gang:(gasp)

Haku:But everything there is so expensive!

Zaku:You have to buy ramen for $20.00 when at Fleemsco will cost $19.99!

Naruto:You traitor!

Gang:(throws tomatoes at Kankuro)

Kankuro:I'm sorry!

Sasuke:I feel lonely and depressed!That's it!

Therapy:And how does that makes you feel?

Sasuke:Argh!(leaves bed)

Kankuro:(covered with tomatoes)No,my puppets can not do that. . .And they also doesn't have a fairy godmother and once was turned into a half-donkey. . .

Orochimaru:Snake!I name you Viper. . .

Kakashi:Mr.Krab. . .

Hinata:(blush a deep red)Thank you!(opens jar)

Neji:I want some!

Hinata:No. . .Mine!

Neji:Gimme!(grab jar)

Hinata:No!(kick him in the shin)

Neji:Ow!(slap her)

Hinata:. . .(slap back)

Neji:(slap her again)

Hinata:(slap him again)

Cousins:(get into a slap fight)

Jiraiya:I WAS RIGHT!THERE IS SUCH THING AS HEAVEN!(grab book)

_Gaara and Temari:  
ZOMG! Don't you know Kankuro's you're brother?!?! hands over manga Read it and weep. gives Kankuro a muffin _

Pizza Guy:  
Hey, why are you in here? poofs him out

Naruto:  
Why can't you see that Hinata has a crush on you activates forcefield which keeps Hinata from destroying the letter. Mwahaha

Everybody:  
You did know that the writer plans to make, like, 150 chapters or more, right?

Gaara:  
Is the eyeliner you use from the L'Oreal Black line?

Kakashi:  
Poor you. gives him a parakeet and a muffin

Choji:  
AH! runs away

Gaara:(reads manga)Hey,how come I lost to Naruto?

Temari:Yeah!

Kankuro:You weren't so strong back then. . .

Gaara:That's pospostrous!!This manga is fake!(throws in lava)

Kankuro:(T.T)Someone save me. . .

Therapy:Why are you so youthful?

Lee:Because I want to be like Gai!

Therapy:And how does that makes you feel?

Pizza Guy:(poofs out of door)I'm free!(about to walk)

Mr.Krab:(pinch his leg)

Pizza Guy:Ow!What do you want!?

Mr.Krab:(takes out bazooka)Get in there or you'll wake up without a head. . .

Pizza Guy:(T.T). . .(walks through door)

SL626:Hi. . .Back so soon?

Pizza Guy:I hate you!

Naruto:Hinata loves me!?

HinataL:No!No!Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!It's not true!!!!!!!_I'll tell him in the next four chapters._

Naruto:If you say so. . . .

Gang:(to SL626)IS THIS TRUE!?!?

SL626:Is what true?

Naruto:You're going to write more chapters!?!

SL626:Of course,why wouldn't I?

Gang:(glaring)

Sl626:Eep!I guess I should leave!See ya!(poofs out)

Volcano:(disappear)

Gaara:No. . .This is not even eyeliner!I was born like this!

Kakashi:I don't want a parakeet!I want Mr.Krab!Please come back to me!

Mr.Krab:. . .(pinch)

Kakashi:Can you believe what he said to me!?(cries)

Choji:Muffin. . .(chews)

_Oi! tis the Freya again! _

Shino:  
sticks tongue out at him NYAH! Still love ya!

Gaara:  
Love ya! gives more gizzards

Kankuro:  
catman!3

Itachi:  
WEASEL-KUN! keep practicing ull beat Shino at a stare down someday! gives him nail polish

Shikamaru:  
how do u get yer head so...pineappley?

Gai:  
hey if you're going to rape al the Genin i would start with Sasuke. Oh and do u shave your ding-dong?

Lee:  
Try not saying "youthful" its a very youthful way to train. It's called "self control"

Sakura & Ino:  
3 words: Give It Up!

Orochimaru:  
O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U!

Chouji:  
yosh u r the coolest fat man I've ever met! u deserve to be the king of icecream!

Naruto:  
Ur whiskers look like they're itchy. Ever thought of shaving them?

Kiba:  
When was the last time u took a bath? I think u should borrow Neji's hebal escence shampoo and get clean.

Neji:  
gives Neji a hairbrush enjoy!

Kakashi:  
There's always Anko!

BRING DEIDARA KISAME SASORI AND KABUTO! (Deidara wont stop stealing my tooth brush! xP)

Shino:I still love you,too. . .

Gaara:I don't love you. . .(eats gizzard)

Kiba:Cat!?!Where!?!

Gang:(points to Kankuro)

Kankuro:No,wait!You got it all wrong!

Kiba:Woof!(attacks)

Akamaru:Arf!(attacks)

Itachi:Weasel-kun. . .I like that name. . .And I will beat him someday!You hear that BugBoy?!I will return!

Therapy:Why are you so creepy?

Shino:Because I have bugs in my body. . .

Therapy:. . .Yech. . .And. . um. . how does that makes you feel?

Itachi:Hey,are you even listening!?

Therapy:(face Itachi)Why did you kill your own clan?

Itachi:Because I-

Shino:Hey!It's still my turn!

Itachi:Too bad!It's my turn now!

Therapy:And how do you both feel?

Shikamaru:Don't you think I was born like this?After all,my dad has the same head.

Gai:(bangs his head on wall)If you ask that unyouthful question one more time. . .I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!

Lee:That is a youthful idea. . .However,if I don't say it,I will lose my youthful spandex suit!

Neji:If you do,can I have it?

Lee:Sure!

Sakura/Ino:NEVER!!!!!!!

Ino:Shikamaru will be mine!

Choji:Aw,you can always come to me.

Ino:Uh. . . .

Sakura:And Sasuke's starting to like me!

Sasuke:That's right!_No idea what I'm agreeing to. . ._

Orochimaru:O-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u. . .Sounds like it. . .

Choji:Thank you!

Ino:Reminds me,Sasuke!

Sasuke:What?!

Ino:Can I have some ice cream,please!?!?(puppy eyes)

Sasuke:. . .No. . .

Ino:Please!?!?I'll be your vanilla ice cream!

Sasuke:NO!Me hate vanilla!

Ino:Aw. . .

Choji:(whisper in Sasuke's ears)

Sasuke:. . .Nu-uh!. . .No way!. . .Really!?. . .What!?. . .Are you serious!?

Ino:(- -')

Sasuke:Well,then!If that's the case,here you go!(gives ice cream to Ino)

Ino:Thank!(licks)

Naruto:I can't shave!

Hinata:And the whisker make him look cute!(covers mouth)

Naruto:You think so,Hinata!?

Hinata:(blush)Yes. . .

Naruto:(grins)You're really nice!

Hinata:(smiles)

SL626:Aw. . .

Gang:YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!(grab her)

SL626:Hey!Let me go!

Gang:(tie her to a pole)

SL626:Shino,help me!

Shino:. . .No. . .

Kiba:The last time I took a bath was. . .three-

Shikamaru:Days?

Kiba:Months ago!

Ino:No wonder it smell so bad in here!

Kiba:Hey!

Neji:Yay,a hairbrush!

Gai:He didn't say anything youthful!

Neji:But the rule said:If a newcomer forgets to say it,it is alright,for they are new and because I say so.

Gai:Who wrote that unyouthful book!?

SL626:Me!!!!Don't you like it!?!?I sold ten copies around the world!

Kakashi:Anko is a coo-coo bird!

Iruka:(look hopefully at Kakashi)

Kakashi:(raise an eyebrow)Why are you staring at me like that?

Iruka:Can I be with you?

Kakashi:(shrugs)Sure,why not?

Iruka:(cuddles with him)

Diedara:(walks in through door)Okay,Freya!The bathrooom's all yours!(looks around)Uhh. . .

Shino:(looks through door)How did you come in here?

Diedara:I don't know.I'd just walk out the bathroom door.

Kiba:I need to go!

Sasuke:Me too!

Shikamaru:(slaps forehead)Who else needs to go?

Gang/except Shino and Shikamaru:(raise their hand)

Shino:You all have one minute.

Gang:(rush in door)

Diedara:So what ar-

Shikamaru:Don't ask.Just look at the intructions over there by that wall.

Diedara:Okay. . .

Gang:KIBA!!!TAKE A BATH!!!!

Kiba:Noooooo!!!!!!

Sakura:(picked him up to put him in water)

Kiba:Let me go!

Sakura:(drop him in water)

Kiba:Water. . . .So evil. . .(shark fin circles him)What the!?

Hinata:Aah!A shark!

Akamaru:(with a paper fin taped to his head)Arf!_Got ya!_

Kiba:That was not funny Akamaru!

Akamaru:Arf!_Spoilsport. . ._

Kiba:(another shark fin)I mean it,Akamaru.Cut it out.

Akamaru:(whines)

Kisame:(pops out)I'm a coming!(gobble them up)

Sasori:Kisame,any chance you can cough him out?

Kisame:Yeah. . .

Sasori:Then do it. . .

Kisame:Fine. . .(punch stomach)

Kiba:(comes out)Eew. . .Now I really need a bath. . .Hold it. . .(walks to Kisame)

Kisame:. . . ?

Kiba:(punch his stomach)

Akamaru:(pops out)

Kiba:(pick him up)Eat him one more time and I swear you'll regret it.

Kisame:Okay,okay,geez. . .No need to get all moody. . .

Deidara:Okay,I understand everything. . .

Shino:Good. . .

Sasori:(points to SL626)But who's the girl?

SL626:I am the author of this story!And Shino's biggest fan!

Shino:(nods)

SL626:By the way,I got something for you!

Shino:What?

SL626:It's in my purse. . .

Shino:(opens it). . .(takes out album)Pictures?

SL6262:Yeah,open it!

Shino:(looks inside). . . .(face SL626)You're a ShinoXKiba fangirl!?

SL626:(nods)

Shino:Oh dear. . .

SL626:R&R!

-----

Okay,I notice a lot of people been ignoring my author notice.And that this story getting some fluff.

Okay,just in case people been getting confused:

(actions)

_Thoughts. . ._

Talking


	16. Chapter 16

SL626:To be continued. . .

Shino:(tied to a chair). . .

Kiba:(same)That's crazy!I hate Bugfreak!

Shino:I hate you,too,Dogboy. . .

Kiba:Now let us go!

SL626:Not yet!Let me read you 'Lies' first!

Shino/Kiba:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

SL626:Letter!

_Naruto: Did you know the tree in the corner is calling you a loser? _

Shino: Heres a one of a kind insect, his name is...Mr. Bugsie...yeah...

Choji: Are you the juggernaut?...P.S. The tree in the corner is calling you fat, can I help you kill it? Please!

Tsunade: Can you say Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked, an if peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, wher's the peck of pickled peppers, wheres the peck of pickled pepers peter piper picked?

Orochimaru: Are you by any chance related to michal jackson or voldomort? Or are you triplets?

Every one: Wheres Waldo.

Kakashi: Boxers or briefs? (My sister asked that... she's creepy at times...)

Hinata: Will you go out with me my love?

Naruto:Well,that tree can call me anything he wants!I'm not getting near it!

Rubber Tree:(:( )

Shino:Mr.Bugsie. . .

Sakura:Eew!A bug!(squish it)

Shino:Grr. . .(struggles out of rope;fails)What's this thing made of!?

SL626:It's made of love!(continues reading)

Choji:Juggernaut?I don't think so!Yes,you can kill him. . .But I'm not helping and I can't garantee your safety. . .

Tsunade:Peter Piper-

Orochimaru:Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked, an if peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled pepers peter piper picked?

Tsunade:Hey!

Orochimaru:What?

Tsunade:(pouts)Why'd you say it!?!

Orochimaru:'Cuz I wanted to. . .

Neji:(hands Hinata a book)Look,Hinata!This is a very youthful book!Read it!

Hinata:I don't think so. . .

Neji:Please?

Hinata:I guess it wouldn't hurt. . .(reads)

Tenten:No,Hinata!I'll save you!(tackle her)

Hinata:Hey!Get off me!

Tenten:(grab book)It's evil!

Book:(growls and jump at her neck)

Tenten:Aah!It got me!

SL626:Maybe that's why I don't sell much copies. . .Where was I?

Kiba:The part where Shino had to take care of a kid. . .Miron,I think. . .

SL626:Oh!Thanks!(reads)

Shino:Why did you tell her that,Kiba?You could've told her to read the last chapter. . .

Kiba:I dunno. . .I'm starting to like this. . .

Orochimaru:I am not related to either of them. . .Only my parents and Uncle Snape!

Gang:Waldo. . .

Neji:Hiding!

Ino:On a building!

Sai:Planning for world's domination!

Kakashi:Uh. . .Briefs. . .

Iruka:(blushes and cuddle closer)

Hinata:(blushes)Um. . .Okay,I'll go out with you. . .

Naruto:(flames coming out of eyes)Grr. . ._You are dead,UzumakiSaru21!!!_

Pizza Guy:Next letter!

Diedara:I hope there's one for me!

_Oh? My questions are not around? TT  
But i still like it! Hold them there as long as possible, i need them to answer my questions! _

Oh, if you'll put my questions could you add these? Thx

Gai  
I dare you to open Kakashi's mask or i'll shave your eyebrows!

Neji  
Can you do free styles?

Hinata  
You live with neji, right? Does he hug a teddy bear when he sleeps? OO

Lee  
Will you kick kakashi's butt for gai?

I think that's all, have a good day! And...gives everyone an iPod i think you guys might need it

Diedara:Aw. . .None's for me!

Gai:I accept your youthful dare!Come here,Kakashi!

Iruka:No,he's mine!

Gai:I'm only getting the mask of youth,Iruka!

Iruka:MINE!!!!!

Kakashi:I'll do it for you,Gai. . .

Gai:YES!!!

Kakashi:If you leave me alone with the whole 'challeging' thing. . .

Gai:By the power of youth,I agree!!!!

Kakashi:Okay. . .(reach for mask)

Gang:(huddle closer)

Kakashi:(pulls it down;another mask on his face)There you go,you seen under my mask!

Gang:(anime fall)

Naruto:We fell for the same trick twice!

Iruka:Will I ever see what's behind it?

Kakashi:(pets Iruka's head)Someday. . .

Neji:No!No freestyle!I want a spandex suit!!!

Gai:Well,you can't have one!

Hinata:Yes,Neji sleeps with a teddybear. . .

Neji:No,I don't!I sleep with my toy pony!

Hinata:The blue one or the pink one?

Neji:Pink on even day,blue on odds. . .

SL626:Okay. . .

Kiba:Can't you skip that chapter and go to chapter fourteen!?

SL626:Ooh!That's my favorite chapter!It's where the yaoi starts!

Shino:Someone save me. . .

Lee:Yes,I will do it!Whenever he wants me to do it,I will kick Kakashi youthful but!

Gang:I-PODS!!!!!!

Shino:Can somebody turn it on for me!?

SL626:I will!

Shino:Don't you dare touch me. . .

SL626:Aw. . .(continues to read)

Kiba:(listening to 'Who Let The Dogs Out')

Shino:What the. . .How did he do that!?His hands are tied!

_hi there  
hands out raman and tea to all _

orochimaru:

_(man your name is hard)hey why did you pick sagay to be your next vessal he's not so stronge you should have picked naruto he's cute and he has the kyuubi _

neji:

_I LOVE YOU hands you penut butter _

ino:

_you totally rock _

gaara:

_ne kankuro IS your bro i have proof hands him a DNA test and bio him and kankuro _

naruto:

_YOU ARE SO CUTE gives you chocolate ice cream (note you have a force field so no one can get it) _

lee:

_YAY GO YOUTH _

kankuro:

_your cute aswell gives dango _

(ne get the 4th in here)  
4th:

_why did you seal the kyuubi in naruto _

kay thats all ja ne...but before i go...hah take this decrowns sasgay and makes itachi ice cream king

Orochimaru:I picked him because he's an Uchiha and is looking for power. . .And Naruto a goodygoodytwo-shoes!Also because he's sexy!!!!!

Sasuke:I am,aren't I?

Neji:Peanut butter!!!!!!!!!

Hinata:I want some!

Neji:No!

Hinata:Neji,you stole my last jar!

Neji:. . .Fine. . .(shares)

Gaara:(grab DNA test)How do you work this thing?(grabs hammer and smash it to bits)I guess that didn't work. . .

Temari:Let me see the bio!(reads)One word for you kiddo,FAKE!!!!!!You have Gaara's birthday wrong. . .

Kitty-Kat:You hear that,Kankuro!?Nobody knows you!

Kankuro:Yeah,I pretty much get it. . .

Naruto:Thanks!!!!(licks)

Sasuke:Nobody gets me any ice cream. . .

Sakura:Here you go!(hands him strawberry)

Sasuke:Hmmm. . .(licks)

Lee/Gai/Neji:YOSH!!!!!

Kankuro:Thanks for the dango!

Kitty-Kat:(takes it)Yeah,thanks!(eats)

Kankuro:Hey!That's mine!

Naruto:Hey,didn't Twilight Goddess Sage told us why the 4th Hokage gave me the Kyuubi?

Gang:Yeah. . .So?

Naruto:Nothing. . .Maybe he thought that the Kyuubi would be a great guard for me. . .RAMEN!!!!!!!

Hinata:And tea. . .

Naruto:Oh yeah. . .RAMEN AND TEA!!!!!!DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:I'M NOT THE KING OF ICE CREAM!!!!(cries in corner)My life is ruin. . .

Itachi:King of ice cream?Hmm. . .Okay. . .

_This is gonna be a long one sorry.I'll start with Naruto.  
_

_Naruto- _

_You get ramen and if anyone tries to take from you I will kill them. Oh and I want you to know if you could ever learn to forget about Sakura? He's hasn't really done too much to help you plight.  
_

_Hinata-_

_I got this potion for you. Can you promise me that you will use on the boy that you love immediately?  
_

_Sasuke,Sakura, and Ino-_

_You have denial issues and you were mean to Naruto. that's why I hate you!  
_

_Itachi and Neji_

_-I love you.Can I hug both of you? Neji I have peanut butter and I'll kill anyone who tries to take it from you. Itachi why are you letting Shino beat you? He's got nothing on you!  
_

_Gaara-_

_What girl are you going to be with?  
_

_Kankuro-_

_I know who you are and I'll take care of you if they mistreat you anymore.  
_

_Orochimaru-_

_You're one of those hot guys that no one can admit they like and you're really kinda dare I say kinky. So that's why people don't like you.  
_

_Shikamaru_

_-Plz pick Temari. She's better looking and she's smarter. She completes you.  
That's all._

Kisame:Hey. . .That caught us by surprise. . .Take it out and do it again.And. . . .Now!

_This is gonna be a long one sorry.I'll start with Naruto.  
_

_Naruto- _

_You get ramen and if anyone tries to take from you I will kill them. Oh and I want you to know if you could ever learn to forget about Sakura? He's hasn't really done too much to help you plight.  
_

_Hinata-_

_I got this potion for you. Can you promise me that you will use on the boy that you love immediately?  
_

_Sasuke,Sakura, and Ino-_

_You have denial issues and you were mean to Naruto. that's why I hate you!  
_

_Itachi and Neji-_

_I love you.Can I hug both of you? Neji I have peanut butter and I'll kill anyone who tries to take it from you. Itachi why are you letting Shino beat you? He's got nothing on you!  
_

_Gaara-_

_What girl are you going to be with?  
_

_Kankuro-_

_I know who you are and I'll take care of you if they mistreat you anymore.  
_

_Orochimaru-_

_You're one of those hot guys that no one can admit they like and you're really kinda dare I say kinky. So that's why people don't like you.  
_

_Shikamaru-_

_Plz pick Temari. She's better looking and she's smarter. She completes you.  
That's all._

Naruto:Okay. . .First,thank you for the ramen.Second,Sakura is not a he.Last,I couldn't read the last sentence. . .

Hinata:I'm sure he's forgetting about Sakura,aren't you,Naruto?

Naruto:Huh?

Hinata:I said 'AREN'T YOU!?!?'.

Naruto:Yes!I completely forgot about you-know-who!

Hinata:Good boy!(pets him)

Naruto:Let me see that!(grab potion)Love potion?What does it do?

Hinata:I'll show you. . .(pour portion on Naruto)

Naruto:(looks at Hinata)There you are,my love!I've been searching day and night for you!

Hinata:?(reads label)'Warning:Do NOT Apply To Idiotic Blond Ramenlovers'. . .Darn it!

Naruto:(picks her up)Shall we be free,my darling?

Hinata:(bonks him)Snap out of it!

Naruto:Why,you even has a great humor!(kiss her)

Hinata:(blush;faints)

Naruto:(sets her down)My love?Can you hear me!?My love!?!?My beautiful love!Dead!!!!!(takes out kunai)Then I shall die with her!

SL626:It kinda reminds me of 'Romeo and Juliet'. . .

Gang:DON'T NARUTO!!!!!!!!

Naruto:And now. . .I die!(strike himself and falls to ground)

Hinata:(has woken up minutes ago;crying)Naruto. . . .

Naruto:. . . .Die!Die. . .Die.Die,die,die,die. . . .Die.

Gang:(sweatdropped)

Ino:Are you even dead!?!?!

Naruto:No.(stands up)That was just a toy. . .It made a dramatic scene,no?

Gang:NO!

Hinata:(bonks him)Don't do that ever again!

Naruto:And why not,my companion?

Hinata:Stop talking like that!!!

Naruto:Fine,fine. . .I was getting tired of that,anyway. . .Did I scare you,Hinata?

Hinata:(blushes)A little. . .

Naruto:(hugs her)Sorry. . . .

Hinata:(blush red)It's okay. . .

Gang:Aw. . . .

SL626:Okay,I know this is the bad time for this,but we need to answer the other questions!!!!

Naruto:Okay. . .

Sasuke:I don't like Naruto because he's a vanilla ice cream!!!!

Sakura:Have you been with him for like five minutes!?!?!He's like 'I'm the NEXT HOKAGE!' over and over!Argh!

Ino:Same here. . .

Neji:No huggie for Neji. . .

Itachi:No huggie for Itachi or me kill you!

Neji:And thanks!(eats)Peanut butter. . .

Itachi:It's not my fault I stink at staring contest!

Gaara:No girls. . .I don't like love. . .

Temari:(pinch his cheeks)Aw,you're just saying that. . .

Kankuro:Somebody knows me. . .Oh,joy. . .

Midnight-Cobra:(bonks him)Shut up. . .

Orochimaru:Kinky?That's why no one likes me?Well,they are going to have to deal with it!

Shikamaru:Yes,I know. . .And I must say,I'm happy. . .

Temari:You hear that,Ino!He's happy!!!!

Ino:(tearms form her eyes)Choji,hold me. . .

Choji:Um. . .Okay. . ._I'm the luckiest guy in the world!!!!_

Ino:Next letter. . .

_Author:  
your getting questions faster than you can write chapters. _

NINJA ART: FREETHEHOKAGES'SOULSFROMTHEREAPERSBELLYANDBRINGBACKTHE3RDAND4THHOKAGESTOTHISROOMTOBETORTUREDBYQUESTIONSMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJUTSU!

drags sakura to the world of happyhappy shineshine world until the next letter

naruto:

have you considered going evil? gives him a battle axe

Lee:

why do you like sakura she would banish naruto the moment she becomes hokage which she wont become hokage. gives him gauntlets of youth

Sasugay:

youll die gives him paper and pencil to make a will

chouji:

sasugay called you fat...again! gives him a cannon

Ino:

drags to the world of barney untill the next letter

neji:

sasugay hates all things youful! gives the sword of youth

gai:

sasugay has a plan to destroy everything that is youful! gives him the spear of youth

Snake-bastard:

drags to the snakless world of happiness

shino:

sasugay loves to step on bugs gives him a hammer

garra:

sasugay tried to kill your teddy bear. gives him a gold gourd with golden sand

kankuro:

if you kill sasugay ill make everyone remember you. gives his puppets an upgrade and gives another puppet (flying puppet yay)

temari:

cant you use kuchiyose no jutsu: kiri kir mai to kill ino and get shikamaru? then kill sasugay?

Haku:

sasugay called you a spinless girl who cant kill

Zabuza:

sasugay wants to kill you and haku sharpens sword

gives whoevers left mace's or nunchucks

everyone:  
\KILL SASUGAY NOWS YOUR CHANCE!

makes it so everyone remembers kankuro

SL626:Boy,you got that right!I'm four pages behind,man!

Kiba:Then just skip them. . .

SL626:No way!I must keep my reviewers happy!And if I can't make them happy,GUESS WHO FAULT IT WILL BE!?!?!

Gang:Ours?

SL626:MINE!!!!They will hate me!And they will never review again and my story will go kerplunk!

Shino:Kerplunk?

SL626:KERPLUNK!!!!

Shino:Okay,okay,jeesh. . .Calm down. . .Just continue. . .

SL626:Sorry. . .(reads)

Kiba:(to Shino;smirk)So now you're enjoying this?

Shino:. . .Of course not. . .I have plenty more things to do than to kiss some mutt. . .

Kiba:Sure,Shino. . .Suuuuuure. . .

4TH/3TH:(appear)

Gang:THIRD HOKAGE!!!!YOU'RE BACK!!!!!

Yondaime:Hello?You're forgetting about me. . .

Naruto:DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yondaime:Naruto?

Naruto:(jumps on him)I miss you so much!!!!!!!!!!

Yondaime(chuckle)I miss you,too. . .son. . .

Naruto:Wow,we do look alike. . .

Yondaime:(grins)I was just about to say the same thing. . .You grow up so fast. . .

Sakura:(being drag)No!No!NOOOOOO!!!!!!!I don't wanna,I don't wanna!!!!!(disappear)

Yondaime:Wasn't she a crazy girl?

Naruto:Yeah. . .

Yondaime:So. . .Do you have a girl?

Naruto:No. . .

Yondaime:How about that girl over there?

Naruto:Hinata?She's okay. .

Yondaime:She's pretty cute!(push him)Take her!

Naruto:(rolls eyes)Dads. . .(to Hinata)Hinata,will you go out with me?

Hinata:(blinks)Hold on,Naruto. . .(walks to wall)BAM!BAM!BAM!

Naruto:Hey,you'll hurt your head!

Hinata:BAM!BAM!BAM!(forehead bleeding)I'm not dreaming!!!!!!Yes,I'll go out with you!!!!

Naruto:Uh. . .Thanks,Hinata. . .(walks to Yondaime)

Yondaime:She's a little of a weirdo. . .

Naruto:I know,but she's my weirdo!

Lee:I love Sakura because she is the most beautiful,youthful,strongest,sweetest,smartest-

Ino:Grr. . .

Lee:Girl I ever know. . .(gasp)Gai-sensei!Gauntlets!!!Just what you need to complete your task of becoming youthful again!

Gai:Thank you,Lee!(throws it in fire)Ar,gon wa,tong wa,miki nika tang wa!Maki loki toki you!Patooki,kinga,donda YOUTH!!!!

Lee:You did it!!!!!

Neji:Aw. . .That's not fair. . .

Sasuke:Ohh,a list!(writing)What I want for Christmas is an ice cream sundae with nuts topping and sprinkles!

Sakura:Sasuke!!!!

Sasuke:Sorry!(writing)And a cherry on top.

Sakura:Sasuke. . .

Sasuke:Oh,sorry!(writing)And Sakura.I want her most of all.Thank you,Santa!P.S.I've been a very good boy.(stops)Where's the mailbox!?!?!?

Akamaru:Arf!

Sasuke:(ties list to Akamaru)Go!(opens door)Run like the wind!!!!!

Akamaru:(escape)_See ya,suckers!_

Kiba:Sasuke. . .

Sasuke:Uh-huh?

Kiba:Isn't Christmas like. . .Oh,I don't know,FIVE MONTHS AWAY!?!?!?!?

Sasuke:Oops. . .(close door)

Kiba:(T T)Why are we the unlucky one?

Choji:HE CALL ME FAT,AGAIN!?!?!?

Ino:It's okay,Choji. . .You're not fat. . .Like I'm not ugly. . .

Naruto:Wow!A cannon!!!!Can I,Dad!?Can I!?

Yondaime:Okay,but be careful. . .I want you to look nice for your date!

Naruto:(climbs in)Itachi,light me up,will you?

Itachi:Whatever. . .Fireball Ball Jutsu!

Naruto:5. . .4. . .3. . .2-Wait!I don't have a helme-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yondaime:Better safe than sorry. . .

Naruto:(hits ground)Ow. . .

Ino:(being drag)No!Please don't take me there!CHOJI!!!!!!!(disappear)

Choji:Poor Ino. . .

Neji:Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!That's it,you're gonna DIE!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:EEEEEEEK!RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!(runs away)

Neji:Where'd he go?

Sasuke:(on the ceiling of the box)Cool. . .They look like ants. . .

Neji:So what do I do with the youthful sword!?(looks at Gai and Lee)That's it!The hair!

Tenten:No!Not the hair!Not your beautiful,silky hair!(takes sword)

Neji:Hey!

Tenten:(holds it at his neck)You are NOT going to cut your hair. . .

Neji:(shivers)Okay. . .Just put the sword down. . .

Gai:The spear of YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!This should not be youthfully wasted!Sasuke!Come out!

Sasuke:. . .

Gai:I have ICE CREAM of YOUTH!

Sasuke:. . .Eew!

Gai:(looks up)There you are!(throws spear)

Sasuke:(dodges)Miss me!

Orochimaru:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(disappear)

SL626:I wonder when to bring them back. . .

Kiba:CONTINUE!!!!!!!

SL626:Alright!(reads)

Shino:(blushing through yaoi scene)I want my hammer!

SL626:Why?

Shino:So that I can knock you!

SL626:That's very sweet of you. . .No.

Shino:. . .

SL626:I'm the author!Therefore,I will stay alive and concious!

Gaara:He tried to kill MR.Wuffles!?Sasuke,you will DIE!

Sasuke:Eep!

Gaara:Oh,look!Golden sand!Now I can complete my dream to make a golden castle!(building)

Kankuro:Alright,you have a deal!(struggles)

Kitty-Kat:Nice try. . .It's the same rope Shino has. . .

Shino:(using his bugs to gnaw on the rope)It's hopeless. . .(hangs head)

SL626:Aw. . .Don't feel so bad. . .

Kiba:Hey,are you done?

SL626:Look like so. . .

Kiba:Another one!

SL626:'Secret Nights'?It has lots of yaoi!Mostly from Shino!

Shino:What!?!

Kiba:READ!!!!!

Shino:No!

SL626:Two out of three,we win!

Shino:I hate you. . .

Temari:I want to,but Shika will break up with me if I do. . .And also I didn't bring my fan with me. . .

Haku:Sasuke!You are MINE!

Zabuza:But you're supposed to be mine!!!!!(cries)

Haku:I didn't meant like that!(pats back)Zabuza. . .

Zabuza:So are you mine?

Haku:Of course. . .(cuddles)

Zabuza:Uh. . .

Haku:You don't have to. . .

Zabuza:Thanks. . .

Sasuke:Hey,look!A window!And it's unlock!

Gang:Get it,Sasuke!Get it!

Sasuke:(close window)There we go!So no one else can come in!

Gang:SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:Uh. . .YES!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!

Naruto:This time,you will die!

Sasuke:What's with everybody wanting to kill me!?

SL626:Uh-oh. . .Better end this before it gets ugly. . .R&R!And I want some questions,too!


	17. Chapter 17

SL626:Guess what!?

Gang:You're gonna stop writing this!?

SL626:No,this will be six chapters in one!!!

Gang:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto:What does that means?

SL626:It's going to be six times longer.

Gang:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

SL626:Letter!

_Lol, this thing keeps getting funnier, well these are my questions_

Kurenai, 

_I read a delicous lemon with you kakashi and asuma_

Gai, 

_dont worry your not a child molestor, in fact i think you should be a P.E. instructor for the ninja acadamy_

Naruto, 

_I had a dream where you hit me, go to hell_

Sasuke, 

_fine if your not going to go out with naruto will you go out with me? you can be seme_

Tsunade, 

_Your dont sound like a vary good hokage, are you willing to put your life down like the 3rd or 4th?_

Jiriya, 

_your super cool when your not horny, do you ever take viagra?_

Ino, 

_your cute, if i didnt prefer Kakashi or Itachi I might be into you_

Hinata, 

_your cool and all but your like a doormat, if you dont get naruto quick your going to lose him to Sakura and then theyre gonna have a bunch of kids and then one day after several years of marriage naruto is gonna fall in love with you and sakura is going to walk in on you making love and theyre marriage is going to be ruined, but it can be the other way around if you get him first_

Shikamaru, 

_I envy you, your to damn smart, oh and you should learn how to disapear in shadows, so you can get out of work easier_

Pizza Guy, 

_is your name Joe? If it is do you like snikers, if your names not Joe dont bother answering_

Temari, 

_what would you do if you walked in on Gaara having sex with a guy?_

Kankuro, 

_Who does your makeup? And why does you hood make you look like you have cat ears, are you actually an extra from Loveless? if so did you half way lose your virginity so you lost your tail?_

Choji, 

_your cool. Ignore Ino and all those other mean people, your a good guy and thats way more important than your weight, id be cool if theyre were more nice ppl like you around._

Iruka, 

_your really nice, honestly it makes me wanna grope you, i have a think for virgins_

Sakura, 

_I dont hate you, i just wanna see you get raped, nothing personal, its more sexual than it is violent? Oh and only if you like it!_

Orochimaru,

_how could you kill an old man, and now you wanna take overr sasukes body, your evil and wrong, you dont posses sasuke your suppose to seduce him and describe it well the next day after you cook him pancakes get his number_

Kiba: 

_Your the cutest ninja here, i dont know why but i just think you are, would you go out with me?  
Thats all my questions for now, seeya_

Kurenai:Wait,how can you read a lemon?And how could it be delicious,when it is sour?

Asuma:(sweatdrop)

Gai:(sighs)At least he/she doesn't think I'm a child molester.

Naruto:Heh?You were just having a nightmare!I didn't mean to hit you!

Sasuke:No!You bad!I'm straight!

Tsunade:Yes,I'm willing to risk my life,but not if I'm still beautiful!

Jiriya:Thank you,and no,I don't think I took one.

SL626:Ino's not here because of last letter,so. . .Choji,answer for her.

Choji:Yes,she's cute. . .But she's HOT,too!

Hinata:Thank you for the advice!I'll keep it in mind!(looks at Sakura)

Sakura:Hey,blame him!

Hinata:(looks at Sasuke)

Sasuke:(:P)

Shikamaru:Troublesome. . .

Pizza Guy:My name's not Joe,but I do like snickers!Yummy!

Sai:Me,too!

Shino:So,we're done?

Kiba:I hope not.

SL626:Sorry,we're done.We've already finished 'Just One Reaction'!And 'Stone of Desires Part 1'!

Kiba:Aw.

SL626:But I have a whole album of ShinoXKiba goddieness!

Kiba:Show me,show me!

Shino:Great,it's bad enough I have to hear the yaoi,now I have to see it,too?

Temari:If I saw Gaara having sex with a man,I would puke for weeks!Then spank him for being a naughty boy!

Shikamaru:You would be a great mother.

Kankuro:Well,Temari did my makeup.No,I'm not the extra.

Choji:And thanks,that means a lot. . .

Iruka:. . .Oo

Kakashi:(bring Iruka closer to him)Mine. . .

Sakura:At least I came back from that creepy world.(shivers)I would never sleep again.And I may be angry at you right now,but it's your letter that saved me so. . .Thanks!

Orochimaru:(sighs)Any complaints about me,take it to the producers,because I'm sick of this.

Kiba:Yes,I know I'm cute. . .Which is why I don't understand why Shino's rejecting me!!!

Shino:I'm straight. . .I know I am. . .

SL626:But this picture will change your mind.(shows picture of yaoi)

Kiba:(drools)

Shino:(twitchs)That is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.

SL626:You haven't seen the best ones!

_i have questions and dares for naruto_

_  
is the kyuubi male or female? ive read fics where it's female would you ask it for me? are you related to Tsunade in anyway? ive read some fics were you guys were related like mom and son or cousins. who was your mom? also foxes are cool as hell. did you ever think of asking kyuubi to teach techniques? i mean it's 1,0's of years and probably knows some really kick ass techniques and would teach you just to keep you alive. Also why are you so mean to hinata? she's inlove with you and just ignore and don't even give her a chance i know she's shy but thats cause she has selfconfidence issues that your really not helping with by not excepting her feelings. i dare you to walk up to hinata and grab her but and leave your hand there for the whole chapter and give her your undevided attention. i know if you got to know her you'd fall in love with her she's perfect for you. sakura would only keep hitting you like she always does. your always talking about wanting to be ecknoledged but you ignore hinata. why do you think she blushes? think about about girls blush around guy they like. plus you and sakura act more like brother and sister then anything else._

this is for hinata

hinata why won't tell naruto your in love with him? think about it. he wouldn't reject you he's to nice we both know he would give you a chance. plus you 2 are the perfect couple your shy and quite and naruto's loud and confident. you would balance eachother out. you would calm him down and he would make you more confident. also when he wants to become hokage he's going to need support for major clans if you two got together he would have a better chance at becomming hokage so maybe that will motivate you to try alittle harder getting his affection.  
and your my favorite character your shy and cute. do alot of guys ask you out? i would but i live to far away from you so it wouldn't work but your like every guys dream girl. sakura,ino,tenten,temaari and all the other girls aren't nearly as cute as you. also remember naruto needs a nice girl like you to take care of him he's been alone his whole life and having you take care of him would be like a dream come true for him.

Hinata:That was a touching letter.Don't you think,Naruto?

Naruto:Okay,1:I couldn't read the thing!And 2:What's this guy's problem,telling me what I can and can't do!?

Hinata:Calm down. . .Answer your question.

Naruto:The Kyuubi is fe-

Kyuubi:Male,you idiot!

Naruto:(grins)I know!

Hinata:Naruto. . .

Naruto:I'm not related to Tsunade,I don't know my own mom,and I wasn't mean to her!I just didn't notice her!

Yondaime:That's mean,Naruto.

Hinata:(looks at dare)That's inapprotiate!I will not allowed that to happen!

Naruto:But Hinata!It's a dare!I can't back down!

Hinata:(blushes red)Okay,Naruto. . .And yes,a lot of guys ask me out. . .but I'm too shy to say yes.

Naruto:You said yes to me.

Hinata:I know,because I like you a lot.

Naruto:Ooooooooh.

Hinata:. . .

Naruto:. . .

Hinata:The whole chapter,huh?

Naruto:Yep.

_Danie-chan: _

_I have a dare for all of you! Okay!! I want all the girls to kiss the hottest guy in the room and the guys kiss the hottest girl in the room! On the LIPS! I don't want anyone fainting, or cursing, or moping that they didn't get kissed by the person they wanted to receive a kiss! We! So hyper today!_

-after some time-

Danie-chan: 

_Sorry... too much chocolate today.. Now! On to my questions and gifts! You should just read it carefully... XD_

Naruto - 

_What's with your catch phrase? "Dattebayo" in the japanese version or if you want, "Believe it" in the english version. WHAT'S WITH THE CATCH PHRASE!?!?!?!?!?! gives you ramen_

Sasuke - 

_Face reality, Sas-GAY! Itachi-sama is better than you'll ever be! And besides, you're GAY!! But I like your new obssession with ice cream! We! ICE CREAM! gives you ice cream_

Sakura - 

_Never liked your hair... and give up on Sas-GAY! He obviously has his eyes set on... coughnarutocough Why do you like Sas-GAY anyway?? gives you a picture of Sas-GAY with coughnarutocough_

Neji - 

_I LOVE YOU! You are the coolest ninja ever! Well, third to Itachi-sama and Shino-sama, but whatever! I LOVE your hair!! What shampoo and conditioner do you use anyway?!?! gives... uh... uhm... peanut butter!_

TenTen - 

_gives you a life size Neji plushie! Take good care of this, okay?? XD_

Lee - 

_STOP IT WITH THE YOUTH THING! I'm begging you! PLEASE! I'll give you a plushie of Sakura if you just stop it! gives you a Sakura plushie _

Kiba – 

_You WEAR makeup! gives you a bone So you won't have to snatch away Akamaru's bone!_

Akamaru - 

_gives you a lifetime supply of dog food You are so cute!_

Shino - 

_YOU ARE UBER HOT! MY FRIEND HAS A PICTURE OF YOU WITHOUT YOUR GLASSES, which is TRUE! Do you really like veggie salad? XD XD XD XD I LOVE YOU! gives you salad_

Hinata - 

_gives you a Naruto plushie that will say the lines "I love Hinata so much and Hinata loves me" over and over again until you admit your feelings for him!! The plushie can't be destroyed by anything! Why can't you admit your true feelings to Naruto anyway??_

Chouji - 

_gives a lifetime supply of chips_

Shikamaru - 

_gives life size plushie of Temari! Temari x Shikamaru forever! XD_

Ino - 

_BURN IN HELL! Shikamaru doesn't deserve you! doesn't give anything_

Orochimaru – 

_Oreo-chan! Don't feel bad that people hate you! I don't hate you, but I don't like snakes, so…… I am contradicting myself… Anyway! I saw a picture of you with makeup! gives picture of oreo-chan with makeup_

Tsunade - 

_I respect you as a sannin. More than the oreo-chan and ero-sannin! gives... $10,000,000,000,000,000 for all your debts!_

Jiraiya – 

_I don't like you… you're a perv! doesn't give anything _

Kakashi - 

_Remove the mask! Please!! tempts with Icha Icha Paradise books PLEASE! _

Kurenai - 

_I'm so sorry for your loss... I'm giving you some chocolate to ease the pain... gives you a lifetime supply of chocolate that cannot be eaten by anyone!_

Asuma - 

_Your supposed to be dead! -prays- I'll give everything I'm supposed to give to you to Kurenai-sama and your child, which was supposed to be chocolate! XD_

Gai - 

_CHILD MOLESTER! doesn't give anything_

Iruka - 

_I'm taking that dolphin of yours! takes away dolphin Bwahahahaha!_

Gaara - 

_Stop stealing Temari's makeup! Especially her eyeliner! gives you your own eyeliner There! Now you won't have any reason to steal Temari's eyeliner!!_

Temari - 

_Beat Ino to a bloody pulp and claim Shikamaru's heart! YEAH! Let's turn your giant fan into a more deadly weapon! turns giant into a more deadly weapon and fan gives you some eyeliner Here's some eyeliner, for all the eyeliner that Gaara stole!! XD_

Kankuro - 

_I pity you Kankuro... Gaara and Temari not recognizing you... -weeps- Here's some things to ease the pain... gives you Karasu, a computer and a lifetime supply of cookies that no one can touch except you or they will never be able to get out of that place!_

Itachi-sama - 

_gives you some purple nail polish Where's Kisame, aka the Fish man? Oh! Can you cook?!?!_

Haku - 

_You should turn into a girl! You already look like one anyway! gives you a cute frilly lavander dreaa Can you please wear this?? XD_

Zabuza - 

_What did it feel like to die?? gives you a brand new sword XD_

Pizza Guy - 

_BE FREE PIZZA GUY! BE FREE! gives $1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Don't ask where I got that! I am rich! DO YOU HEAR ME?? RICH I TELL YOU!_

Note: 

_Ain't I evil! evil laugh_

danie-chan

Naruto:(shivers)This girl is creepy. . .

Hinata:No offense. . .

Sai:So boys kiss the hottest girls. . .Ino's not here,so it should be Sakura!

Naruto:What about Hinata!?

Sai:She's the cutest not the hottest!

Hinata:. . .Thanks?

Sasuke:(cries)Why must the world be so cruel!?

Sakura:Aah!Sunshine World!Take me back!(disappear)

Boys:Aw. . .Hinata it is. . .

Tenten:What about me!?

Sasuke:What about you,panda?

Tenten:Never mind. . .

Hinata:(faints)

Sai:Aw,c'mon!Who's left!?

Tenten:Me!

Boys:Whatever. . .(kiss her/cept Shino and Kiba)

Tenten:Okay,no offense,but you guys are bad kissers!

Boys:Hey!

SL626:Girls' turns!Wait,I'm a girl!Yipee!

Sakura:(returns)

Hinata:(stands up)Who's the hottest?

Girls:(stares at Sasuke)

Sasuke:(waves)

Sakura:Sasuke,get down here!

Sasuke:No,and you can't make me!

Sakura:I have ice cream!

Sasuke:(rush down)Gimme,gimme,gimme!

SL626:Hey,he's not the hottest,Shino is!

Sakura:Is not!

SL626:Is too!

Sakura:Is not!

SL626:Is TOO!!!!!!

Sakura:Is NOT!!!!!!!!!!

SL626:(bonks her)IS TOO!!!!!!!!!

Shino:(sigh)What did I do to deserve this?

SL626:Me first!

Kiba:(hits her)No way!Me first!

SL626:Ow!How did you escape!?

Kiba:The rope's not made of love.

SL626:Drat!

Shino:Wait,Kiba,you're a boy.Girls may kiss me.

Kiba:Yeah,and let them steal your first kiss. . .

SL626:First kiss!?Kawai!!!!

Kiba:(kiss him)

Shino:. . .(blushes)

Sakura:Okay,Kiba,our turn. . .

Kiba:(not letting go)

SL626:Really,you been kissing him for five minutes. . .

Kiba:(let go)Air!Need air!

Shino:. . .

SL626:Girls' turn!

Sakura:Can't I kiss Sasuke!?

SL626:Fine,it's not like I wanted you to kiss my love. . .

Sakura:Yay!(kiss Sasuke)

Sasuke:. . ._Strawberry. . .yum. . ._

Other girls:(kiss Shino)

SL626:My turn!

Shino:No!Get away!

SL626:(kiss him)

Shino:Ew. . .

SL626:Sucess!

Naruto:And now,for the questions!

Hinata:And we go in order!

Naruto:What's wrong with a catchphrase!?!I think it's cool!Everyone here has one,too!Even Kiba!

Kiba:Kibalicious!(Oh,how I love that word!)

Naruto:RAMEN!YAY-I mean,DATTEBAYO!!!!!(eats)

Sasuke:Wah!I'm better than Itachi!And Itachi's GAY!G-A-Y!With Kisame!

Itachi/Kisame:No,I'm not!

Sasuke:And I like Sakura!So I'm straight!S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T!

Tsunade:Can you stop spelling?

Sasuke:Okay!O-K!

Sakura:He's not gay!And he's hot!

Sasuke:You bet I am!H-O-T!

Sakura:(looks at picture)Puh-leez!I seen better ones!

Sasuke:(looks)Aah!Oh yeah!?(shows picture of Itachi and Kisame)How about that!?S-E-R-V-E-D!

Neji:Such youthful comments!YOSH!

Tenten:Aah!You're killing me!

Neji:(ignores her)What shampoo I used?That,my friend,is a secret!

Diedara:But you're suppose to answer questions!

Neji:. . .Never!

Sasuke:(grins)I-D-I-O-T!

Neji:Hey!I'd heard that!

Sasuke:(grins)S-O?

Neji:Peanut butter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:Oh,yeah!(singing)Peanut butter,jelly time!Peanut butter,jelly time!

Naruto:Hey,you didn't spell!

Sasuke:Uh. . .D-I-D S-O!

Naruto:Wait,what?

Sasuke:Ice cream!Y-A-Y!

Tenten:Neji plushie!It'll match with my Tenten plushie!So cute!

Neji(Tenten):Hi,Tenten!You look so beautiful today!

Tenten(Tenten):Thank you,darling.You look hot!

Neji(Tenten):Wanna get marry!?

Tenten(Tenten):Sure!

Tenten:(makes kissy noises)

Lee:(looks at Sakura plushie;looks at Gai)I cannot choose!

Gai:It's okay,Lee. . .Do what your youthful heart tells you.

Lee:(throws away plushie;cries)Gai-sensei!

Shino:Here we go again. . .

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Both:(hugs;sunset background)

Gang:(sweatdropped)How can they do that?

Kiba:I don't wear makeup!This is my symbol for the clan!(picks up bone)Yum!Wanna share it,Shino-kun!?

Shino:No.

Kiba:(sticks it in his mouth)Too bad.(bites other end)

SL626:And Akamaru is not here!He's still at the north pole!

Akamaru:(talking to Santa)_What do you mean Christmas five months away!?_

Shino:Kiba,can you let go of my lips so that I can comment?

Kiba:Nope.(continues making out with him)

Shino:Really,Kiba,let me go. . .

SL626:Aw,you guys are so cute!

Shino:Shut. . .up. . .Kiba!

Kiba:Quiet!

Shino:No.

Kiba:Don't make me take it further.

Shino:. . .Fine.

Hinata:(squeeze plushie's hand)

Plushie:I love Hinata and Hinata loves me!

Hinata:(blushes and faint)

Sakura:Hinata doesn't tell him because she's too shy and she's afraid she'll be rejected.

Choji:Chips!Yay!

Sasuke:I wanna be king of ice cream!N-O-W!

Shikamaru:My own Temari plushie!Yayz. . .

Temari:Here!Come play with my Shikamaru plushie!

Orochimaru:(looks at picture)AAH!OH,NO!

Gang:What!?

Orochimaru:I'M-I'M-I'M-

Gang:Yes,yes!?

Orochimaru:I'M-I'M-

Gang:Spit it out!

Orochimaru:I'M BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!(kiss photo)

Gang:(sweatdropped)

Tsunade:Yayz,money!I shall spend it on game slots!

(Five minutes later. . .)

Tsunade:Can I have some more money?

Jiriya:Okay,you don't have to hate me!I can be cool!

Kakashi:The mask. . .stays on. . .

Kurenai:Chocolate!My favorite!(eats)

Asuma:Why am I supposed to be dead?Why coudn't it be Kakashi?Or Gai?

Gai:I'M NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!(cries)Why must youthful children be so cruel!?

Iruka:(dolphin disappear). . .(cries)

Kakashi:You're a bully. . .

Iruka:I'm not safe anymore!I want my mommy!

Gaara:But I was born like this!This is not makeup!

Temari:(takes his makeup)Yay,more for me!And my fan upgraded,cool!AND EVEN MORE EYELINER!

Kankuro:And I thank you for understanding my the letter!

Kitty-Kat:Like I care!

Midnight Cobra:Wait,let me test it!

Kitty-Kat:Why!?

Midnight Cobra:So that it isn't poison. . .

Kitty-Kat:You just want to eat it first,don't you?

Midnight Cobra:Duh!(tries one)

Kitty-Kat:Well?

Midnight Cobra:(disappears)

Kitty-Kat:Better him than me. . .(gives Kankuro cookies)Here ya go!

Kankuro:Yum!(swallows)

Itachi:Yay!Purple nail polish!And Kisame's right here!

Kisame:Hi!And Itachi cooks!

Haku:Well,I don't think I should wear this. . .

Zabuza:Put it on!Put in on!

Haku:Well,okay. . .(puts it on)Well?

Zabuza:You look so CUTE!SO STINKING CUTE!

Sasuke:Wierdo!L-O-C-O!

Zabuza:AND BEING DEAD IS HORRIBLE!

Naruto:I thought you went to heaven. . .

Zabuza:I did,but then,everything went black and I fell into a black hole that made me fell. . .FOREVER!

Haku:Zabuza,how do you know there's a black hole if everything's black anyway?

Zabuza:Because Bugs Bunny said so. . .

Haku:(opens mouth). . .(shakes head)I'm not even going to ask. . .

Pizza Guy:Money!I'm rich!

Tsunade:What!?Give me that!(takes;money;spends it on game slots)

-----

Naruto:Why did you do that?

SL626:Do what?

Naruto:That '-----'

SL626:It seperates chapters!

Sasuke:Dang,girl!You're telling me that was only one chapter!?L-O-N-G!

SL626:Yeah,torturing,isn't it?

_Plz can you bring in Anko?PLEASE? Puppy-dog eyes By the way... Naruto... If you had to pick between a girl with short red hair I mean proper red not ginger or a girl with long hair of any colour which would you choose? (LOL I have short red hair)_

_Hey um Kakashi... Well I kinda think you and Anko go well together what do you think? And Also Sasuke is a stuck up nob and naruo isn't annoying! He's hot! Um... I really don't care if there's a demon in him... I think it's cool! Will you please go on a date with me...? If not it's cool... Can I at least give everybody a friend hug? Exept for sasuke of course... I don't wanna be NEAR him_

SL626:This girl wants Anko?

Kakashi:Yes,the crazy one. . .

SL626:Oh,yes. . .**her**. . .

Anko:(falls to ground)Ow!That hurts!

SL626:Glad you can join us in the torture chamber,Anko. . .

Anko:What?

Shino:Please read the intructions on your left.

Anko:You people are weird. . .(reads)

Naruto:I would like to choose long hair with a purple color!

Kakashi:Anko's crazy!I don't like her and I'll never will!

Iruka:He's mine!!!All mine!

Sasuke:And shut up!I'm not a stuck-up snob!Y-O-U A-R-E!

Hinata:(growls)

Naruto:I can't go out with you,you know,for your safety. . .But everybody gets hugs!

Gang:(glumly)Yay. . .

_First, Neji:  
How would you feel if you had a sister that was obsessed with Naruto?_

Oh, and why don't you use your rotation thingie when the girls are attacking you?

Naruto:  
How would you feel if Neji had a sister that was obsessed with you? Oh and I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke:  
Go burn in hell.

Orochimaru:  
YOU ROCK, DUDE! Oh, and why's your tounge so long?

Kakashi:  
Get a life.

Hinata:  
Stay away from Naruto!

Bye!  
ArtemisBlack5

Sasori:The questions got to stop appearing out of nowhere like that. . .

Neji:If I had a sister who likes that blond idiot,then I would try to kill myself repeately. . .And the rotation thingie will run out of chakra soon and the girls will beat me more than ever. . .

Naruto:Happy that someone has a great taste for men but. . .oooh. . .You said the l word.

Hinata:(attacks ArtemisBlack15)He's mine!You hear me!?Mine!

Sasuke:You like Orochimaru more than me!?Meanie!M-E-A-N-I-E!

Orochimaru:I thank you. . .And I'm half snake,what do you expect?

Kakashi:Get a life?Ha!Don't need one!

Iruka:You're not going to die,are you?

Kakashi:No,no!What!?No!(pats head)

Hinata:I banish thee from the story!

AB15:You can't banish me!

Hinata:You are sooooo banished!(kicks her)

AB15:(rips her jacket sleeve)

Boys:CATFIGHT!!!!!!!(watches)

AB15:Naruto is MINE!!!!!!

Hinata:Okay,someone getting banished now!

AB15:Well,it-(disappears)

Hinata:What?Who did that!?

SL626:Me!!!!!

Hinata:WHY!?!?!I could've destroyed her!

SL626:Why is why I did that!An angry Hinata is a scary Hinata. . .

_Kiba: Has it ever occured to you that no one will get married to who they want to because they all like someone else?_

Sasuke:  
1- When you kill Itachi will you beat him in the side of the head with a bat ONCE for me?  
2- Do you have a crush on a girl or a boy?  
3- If you had to choose a female crush who would you choose?  
4- Do you think Sakura looks good with long hair or short hair?  
5- Do you think Sakura should where black and pink instead of those random clothes?  
6- Is it weird that I have a crush on you yet I want you and Sakura to get together?  
7- Your curse seal is really cool.

Sakura:  
1- Why does your clan have no bloodline limit?  
2- Can I help you kill Ino?  
3- Do you know that Sasuke drops a lot of hints that he has a crush on you? Like on the mission with Tazuna he protects you, he protects you TWICE in the chuunin exams, and that you jump off a cliff to save him in a later episode?  
4- Do you think Sasuke would look hot with wolf ears?

Naruto:  
1- Why haven't you gone insane because of the villagers' yet?  
2- Do you think that being the vessel of Kyuubi has it's ups and downs?  
3- Just saying, YOU ARE AWSOME! Your cute, awsome, strong and those scars on yoru cheeks make you ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!

Hinata:  
1- Does it make you sad that in one of my fanfics Naruto has been in a coma for 18 and a half years?  
2- What would you do if Naruto died?

Shikamaru:  
1- Why are you so lazy?  
2- Do you hate it when Ino flirts with Sasuke?  
3- Have you seen the ShikamaruXHinata pairings? ((Ew))  
4- If Ino married Sasuke, would you go out with Temari?  
5- What if Ino died?  
6- What if Temari died?

Ino: Do you like Sasuke or Shikamaru more?

Temari:  
1- Have you seen the SasuTem pairings? ((Ew))  
2- Why do you like Shikamaru?

Neji:  
1- Why do you look like a girl?  
2- Your father didn't really die. I just tied him up in my basement.

Tenten:  
1- I dare you to keep your hair down this rest of this chapter.  
2- What happened to your parents?

Itachi:  
1- Why are you insane?  
2- What if an Uchiha was on a trip at the time of the massacre?

Kakashi:  
1- My friend thinks your awsome.  
2- Are you gay, or do you want to be with Sakura?  
3- Have you seen the KakashiXGai pairings? ((Ew))

Thanks,  
Raya.

P.S  
I want Lee, Gai, Shino and Itachi all dead or beaten profusely with a ironing board((Lee)), tree((Gai)), muffin((Shino)) and cabinet door, bat and then chainsaw((Itachi)).

P.S.S  
Burn in hell Itachi.  
Get beaten over the side of the head by a notebook Shino.  
Get stabbed in the eyes, then burned in hell Gai.  
Get beaten over the side of the head by a school's MATH textbook Lee.

Kiba:Yeah. . .But I don't see what it has to do with me. . .

Sasuke:Yes!I W-I-L-L!(grabs bat)

Itachi:I am the ice cream king!Bow down to me,mortals!

Sasuke:I would never bow down to you!N-E-V-E-R!

Itachi:What are you doing with that bat?

Sasuke:Nothing. . .(attacks)H-Y-A-A-A-!

Itachi:Guards!Throw him into the dungeon!

Choji:(grabs Sasuke;throws him in cage)All done!Where's my reward!?

Itachi:(sighs)Here. . .(hands boxes of ice cream)

Choji:Yayz!(eats)

Sasuke:Traitor!T-R-A-I-T-O-R!And I like Sakura!N-O-T G-A-Y!

Sakura:I told you. . .

Sasuke:I'd already answered #3!4:Short hair,baby!5:No,Sakura look great in pink!6:A lot of girls love me,but pairs me up with others girls,so no,it isn't weird. . .7:I thank yee. . .Y-O-U-'-R-E N-I-C-E!

Sakura:1:My clan isn't that special,but we have great chakra control.2:No,you can't help me.3:Yes,I can tell Sasuke has a crush on me.

Sasuke:(holding a sign;wearing a pink hat)SASUKE&SAKURA 4EVER!

Sakura:(smiles)4:YES!HE WOULD LOOK HOT!SO FREAKING HOT!

Naruto:1:I can control myself better. . .

Sai:No,you can't!You ate a shoe because you were hungry!

Naruto;Not my fault this crazy girl doesn't give us anything to eat!

SL626:Hey!I'm not crazy!

Naruto:You so are!2:Yes,it does have its ups and downs.3:I thank yee!

Hinata:1:Yes,very sad!2:I'll suicide so that I can join Naruto!

Shikamaru:1:Because it's troublesome to move.2:Yes,a little.3:Not a great pairing.4:Yes,I'll go out with Temari.5:Same with 4.6:If Temari die,I would settle for Ino,then.

Temari:WHAT!?!?

Shikamaru:Oops.

Temari:(grabs ear)We are going to have a little talk!(drags him away)

Choji:Can you bring Ino back,now? 

SL626:Fine. . .

Ino:(appears)Yay!I'm back!And I like Shikamaru more.

Temari:Sasuke and Me?Yech!My man is Shika,you hear me!?

Shikamaru:Please tell me we're done. . .Troublesome. . .

Temari:No!Now,2:Shikamaru is cool,awesome,and hot!What else could you possibly need!?!

Neji:I look like a girl because of my hair. . .That's all!And 2:Give him back!

Tenten:1:NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2:My parents were killed when I was born. . .

Itachi:1:I liked it. . .2:No Uchiha escaped because I checked my calendar. . .

Kakashi:1:I thank yee.2:Yes,gay with Iruka.

Iruka:(cheers)

Kakashi:3:Ew!Ew!Ew!Why must you put that on my mind!?

Gang:GET HIM!(hits Lee with their ironing boards)

Lee:Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!

Gang:GAI,GET HIM!!!!!(hits Gai with tree;cept for Sasuke,he has a twig)

Gai:Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!

Gang:GET SHINO!!!!!!

SL626:(growls)Do it and I'll send you in another dimension!

Gang:Uh. . .GET ITACHI!!!!!!(hits Itachi with muffins,cabinet door,bat,and chainsaw)

Itachi:Guards!Guards!

Choji:(rolls them over)

Itachi:Thanks. . .(hands ice cream)

Choji:No problemo!

Itachi:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Shino:Notebook?

SL626:(snatch it away)You're never going to hurt him!

Gai:Where am I?

Itachi:Oh,hi. . .3.2.1.

Gai:AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Lee:Ow!Ow!OW!By the way,why is the youthful math book so grumpy?

Gang:Why?

Lee:It had too many problems of youth!(get hit again)Ow!

_first of all, i would like to see Shizune appear at some point. as for my questions:_

Tsunade, first fo all you're my favorite character. YOU ROCK! anyways, What do you think of all the yuri ships that involve you?

Shizune, you're my second favorite character. If you had to choose to be with either Tsunade,Naruto,Anko,Iruka,Sakura,or Kakashi,who would you choose?

_pokepsycho_

Tsunade:I know I rock. . .And WTF!?YURI!?!?!EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!

Shizune:I thank yee. . .And I choose. . .Kakashi.

Iruka:Well he's mine!You can't have him!

Tsunade:Shuzane,the intructions are on your left.

Shizune:For what?

Tsunade:Just read it!

_Hey! I'm Katsuya, and I've got a question._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: _

_Do you think you three weaklings could beat me, Iroto Hyuuga, and Rikoto Ioma? (BTW We are Lightning's 3 strongest ninja, we are ANBU rank. Prepare for death.)  
_

_Neji-kun: _

_Why do you blame Hinata-chan for your father's actions? Iroto went through the same situation and he's just fine. Right, Iro? Iroto: Yes, Nee-chan!  
_

_Oh yeah, a couple comments...Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten...you all stink! I really hate you all!_

With tons of love and fluff, Katsuya

Naruto:We can take you!Right guys!?

Sasuke:A-A-A-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!(hides)

Sakura:You're on your own,Naruto.

Naruto:Fine!Who needs you,anyway!?(begins to fight)

Neji:I blame Hinata because I can and she didn't even try to apologize!

Hinata:. . .WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE NEVER APOLOGIZED?

Neji:Well,you didn't. . .

Hinata:I said it a bunch of times!!!!!The first time I'd said is when I was three!

Neji:Oh. . .

Naruto:(beaten up)Ow. . .

Sasuke:Naruto's beaten up!H-A-H-A!

Hinata:Naruto!(rush over to help)

Ino:Okay,why do you hate us!?

Temari:Yeah,we didn't do anything to you!

Sakura:If that how you're gonna be. . .

Tenten:Then guess what?

All:WE HATE YOU!

_Okay..._

Neji,

I Totally love you...and your hair...and peanut butter. If I bring you a extra super large jar of peanut butter will you share it with me...please...?

Gaara,

I Totally love you too!...I hope you like cookies...will you share a plate of cookies with me...pretty please...I love you and I don't think you are creepy just misunderstood...

Kankuro,

Here is your birth certificate...it's PROOF!...You're awsome...and Gaara's and Tamari's brother...your hood makes you look like a a kitty kat!

Tamari,

Your name is the word for a traditonal game of Japaneses handball...I LOVE YOUR HAIR STYLE!11!1

Orochimaru,

Your names not hard to spell see...O-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u...

Tsunade,

Now you have a hard name...I don't think I even spelled it right...

Sasuke,

Go jump in a pen of billions of hungry, savage, rabid, visios, lionesses on the verge of canibalism!

Lee,

shave eybrows and smiles YEAH! NO MORE PROBLEM!1

Guy,

looks at him and runs away screaming HELP! SAVE ME FROM NARUTO'S VERSION OF MJ!

Kakashi,

Forget about Mr. Krab...I had a hemit crab once...his name was Koda...he ran away starts to cry over lost pet I need concoling! cries harder

Neji:I thank yee.And NO!I would never share it with you!NEVER!

Gaara:I thank yee,too.And unlike peanut boy here,I would share.

Kankuro:My birth certificate. . .Wait a minute,THAT'S NOT MY LAST NAME!I don't even have one!

Temari:'Temari' is a word for handball?How come I'm no good at it!?And I thank yee for the compliment.By the way,you spelled my name wrong!!

Tsunade:And you spelled my name right!!!

Sasuke:I can't jump in that!I don't have my diving suit!N-O!

Lee:My youthful eyebrows!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!(eyesbrows grows back)YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai:Naruto's MJ version of youth?That is just rude. . .

Kakashi:I DID FORGET MR.KRAB!But you made me remember him!MR.KRAB!!!!!(cries)

Iruka:I feel the same way when I lost my dolphin.

_Woot! now for questions and suprises,_

Sasuke  
Let's say that hypothetically, Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan and all the bodies were just dummies and I sent the real clan members all on a long vacation. What would you do? Throws him a bowl of pina colada ice-cream

Naruto  
If you could change your name, what would it be? Throws him a microwave and 100 packs of shrimp ramen

Shino  
If you were to marry one of the girls here, who would it be?Throws him a Tuxedo

Itachi  
How old is Kisame?Throws him a computer with parental restrictions on everything except and webkinz

Tsunade  
Do you have a secret life ambition?Nothing thrown

Gaara  
Do you love anyone?(Other than yourself)Throws him a knife

Iruka  
Why didn't you adopt Naruto?Throws adoption papers

Hinata  
I love you! If you could marry Naruto, would you?Throws her a love potion

Finally,  
Lee and Gai, why don't you team up with the -Snakean since you all love "Youth". BTW, here's the most youthful thing in the world.Throws in 3 Webkinz

And here's something extra for Hinata. If you imagine a food and open this box, it will be in there. Only you can open it or touch the food unless you give someone permission.Throws in the box

Now to go Anko fishing!Puts dango on the end of a fishing rod and waits

Kakashi:Woot?HOW CAN YOU WOOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!YOU SICK B-TARD!

Sasuke:If the clan is on vacation,WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME ALONG!?!M-E-A-N-I-E!

Naruto:If I could change my name,it would be RAMEN-BOY!!!!!!And plus,RAMEN!!!!!!!!

Shino:Marry one of the girls here?Easy,Hinata.

Itachi:Kisame?He's 29.I'm the ice cream king,I do not need technology!

Tsunade:I don't have a secret life ambition.

Gaara:No,I do not.A knife. . .

Kankuro:. . .You're not going to use it on me,are you?

Gaara:(steps forward)

Kankuro:Are you?

Temari:(grabs Gaara)Gaara,no!

Kankuro:Thanks!

Temari:Let me do it!

Kankuro:Ah!!!!!

Iruka:I can't adopt Naruto.He's like a bomb ready to explode.

Naruto:Besides,my real dad is here!

Yondaime:But not very long. . .

Naruto:What!?

Yondaime:I gotta go,Naruto.Demons have been busting inside heavens and I need to destroy them.You understand,right?

Naruto:I guess. . .

Yondaime:Alright!But don't worry,I'll be back soon!Yondaime,out!(poofs away)

Hinata:(grabs love potion)Oh,no!I'm not going to get fool that easy!(gives it to Sasuke)

Sasuke:(stares)What am I supposed to do with this!?H-U-H?

Hinata:I don't know,give it to some girl.

Sasuke:Okay,Sakura!You can have this!M-Y G-I-R-L!

Sakura:No thanks.

Sasuke:Tenten?Y-O-U?

Tenten:No.

Sasuke:Ino?P-L-E-A-S-E?

Ino:Sorry.

Sasuke:Okay then.(smash it to ground)T-H-E-R-E!

Lee:But we don't know who's this. . .Snakean. . .

Gai:Besides,there's no more room!

Neji:And why didn't you include me!?I'm youthful,too!

Tenten:Put a sock in it,Neji!

Neji:Never!

Hinata:Confusing,isn't it?

Tenten:Yeah,I don't know how Neji became like that.

Hinata:No,not that.I have a box.

Naruto:Uh-huh?

Hinata:Inside a box.I have a box inside a box.

Naruto:That is confusing.

Hinata:Oh,well.I want ramen,please.

_Naruto: _

_"Where exactly did you get that orange jumpsuit?"_

Neji: 

_"How exactly did you crash two planes into the twin towers?" "And have you ever used the Byakugan to look through womens clothing or into the local bath houses."_

Orochimaru: 

_(Puts an anti-Sasuke fangirl/fanboy belt on Orochimaru.) "Quick Orochimaru-Sama, steal Sasuke!" "That belt only has a 47# minute power sorce."_

Jiraiya: 

_"How did you became a pervert?"_

Tsunade: 

_"Are your boobs actually that big, or is it just the genjutsu you wear to make yourself look younger."_

Shikamaru: 

_"Have you ever thought about training more." "Because with an I.Q. of over 200, you'd probably make a great addition to the Special Anbu black ops."_

Pizza Man: 

_(Opens Door, crushes Mr. Krabs with a sludge hammer, and set's the evil rubber tree on fire with a flamethrower)"Run Pizza Man!" "Run!" "With Mr Krabs dead, there no one stopping you!"_

Sincerly, Sniper-experiment-5-1-0-Alpha

P.S. "Gives everyone ramen, and Naruto, if you eat anyones but your own, I'll burn all your orange jumpsuits."

P.S.S. "And Garra, Temari, Kankuro really is your brother, I just stole all his records and erased your memories of him.

P.S.S.S. "Kankuro, you might want to run once Shino gets his memories of you back." "Because he might try to kill you for trying to kill him back in the Chunin exams."

Naruto:Where did I get it you say?I got it from. . .FLEEMSCO!!!!!!!!!!

Gang:WOOT 4 FLEEMSCO!!!!!!

Neji:I'd already explained it.Naruto was my driving intructor.And yes,I did.

Girls:WHAT!?YOU PERVERT!(attacks Neji)

Orochimaru:Yay!Now I can steal Sasuke!

Sasuke:. . .(screams like a girl)RUN AWAY!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!(runs away)

Orochimaru:I know where you are!

Sasuke:No,you D-O-N-'-T.

Orochimaru:Oh,come on.You just reveal yourself.

Sasuke:Did N-O-T!

Jiraiya:And easy.I'd accidently stumbled upon the women's bath at age 3 and that all it took.

Tsnade:Hope I wasn't in there.And these are real.

Shikamaru:It's too troublesome to train more.

Mr.Krabs:(crushed)

Kakashi:MR.KRABS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rubber tree:(burned)

Pizza Guy:I'm finally free!(about to run)

Kakashi:(grabs his shirt)Pizza Guy,you're going to pay!Pay,I say!

Pizza Guy:But it wasn't my-

Kakashi:PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura:Uh-oh,this can't be good.

Gang:RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kakashi:SHUT UP!

Gang:. . .

Kakashi:(growls)

Naruto:R&-

Kakashi:I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gang:. . .

Kakashi:R&R if you want to Pizza Guy to live!


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto:Now why did you do that?

SL626:Do what?

Naruto:Seperating chapters!I thought you said six chapters in one!

SL626:Yeah,but I think it'll be too long,all in one page.

Naruto:Just read the letter. . .

SL626:Alright!

_hi there  
hands out raman and tea to all_

orochimaru:(man your name is hard)hey why did you pick sagay to be your next vessal he's not so stronge you should have picked naruto he's cute and he has the kyuubi

neji:I LOVE YOU hands you penut butter

ino:you totally rock

gaara:ne kankuro IS your bro i have proof hands him a DNA test

naruto:YOU ARE SO CUTE gives you chocolate ice cream (note you have a force field so no one can get it)

lee:YAY GO YOUTH

kankuro:your cute aswell gives dango

(ne get the 4th in here)  
4th:why did you seal the kyuubi in naruto

Naruto:I think we've already got this letter.

SL626:He/She rewrote it because he/she thought we skipped his/her letter.

Naruto:Oh.

Orochimaru:Sasuke,get down from there!

Sasuke:Not on the hair of my chiny-chin-chin!H-A!

Orochimaru:I guess I have to answer it again.I chose Sasuke because he was looking for power!I couldn't pick Naruto because he's a good-good-two shoes!

Sasuke:What's power?H-U-H?

Neji:I thank yee.PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!(eats)

Ino:I know I rock.

Gaara:It's the thingamajig.(grabs hammer)Maybe this time it'll work.(smash it to bits)I guess it didn't.

Naruto:She called me cute!

Hinata:I'm calling you cuter!

Naruto:(gets ice cream)Yummy!

Sasuke:(rushes down)MINE!!!!!!!!!!(hits force field)O-W!(starts to scratch it open)I want some!

Naruto:Well,you can't have any!

Lee/Gai/Neji:YOSH TO YOUTH!

Kankuro:I'm finally free of that rope.I thank yee.(eats dango)

Naruto:(licks fingers)Oh,come on!I'd already explained why my dad gave the demon to me three times already!He gave it to me,because he thought it would be a great guardian for me and make me stronger!Boy,was he st-pid.

3rd:I can't believe everybody forgot about me.I'm leaving.(poofs out)

_I have some questions you guys._

Sasuke:

_Sakura or Ino? Who would you date?_

Say Sakura and you will magically get one thing you want when you say "I wish " blah blah you get it. Say Ino and get a dart to the head.

-Gives Sasuke a HUGE bowl of ice cream. All the flavors ever known in different little sections.-

Naruto:

_Who would you date if Sakura never existed? Temari, Hinata, Tenten or Ino?_

Say Temari and i'll... give you a bowl of ramen. Say Hinata and i'll get you an infinite supply of ramen. Say Tenten and I'll tie you to the rubber tree I bought and just placed beside you. Say Ino and I'll kill you.

By the way, you are SO not a monster or a demon. You are JUSt the CUTEST LITTLE THING EVA! You are SHO cool. -Gives him a bag of marshmallows-

Sakura:

_If Sasuke had died on your first B mission what would you do?_

Your my favorite female character Sakura! Have a plate of... -Gives plates of riceballs-

Neji:

_Why are you such a... spoiled brat? I mean... your dad died, so what? Sasuke's parents, family, etc was murdered by his older brother._

-Takes any/all of your peanut butter-

Tenten:

_What is your favorite weapon of choice?_

I love the fact that your a weapon's mistress. I'm a big fan of SHARP POINTY things. -Gives you piece of chocolate cake in shape of kunai-

Lee: 

_Why do you like Sakura? I mean, she HONESTLY looks better with short hair. By god, keep it short Sakura!_

-Ties you up-

Hinata: 

_If Naruto asked you on a date, what would you say?_

I lied. Your my favorite female character!

-Gives you a Naruto plushie, chocolate cake, plate of brownies, bag of marshmallows, plate of riceballs, peanut butter, and a bowl of ice cream ((Force field is around it all so no one but you can touch it unless he/she ahs permission. Stuff is surrounding you.))-

Kiba:

_Take your headband off and hood down. You look hot that way. KEEP IT THAT WAY THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT CHAPTER!_

-Gives you a box of dog shaped cookies((Different dogs))-

Shino: 

_Stay away from all the Naruto girls._

-locks you in a cage-

Shikamaru: 

_Your so cool and smart! Your awsome dude! I dare you to go have a make-out session with Temari or Ino! Take your pick!_

-Gives you a Temari and Ino plushie((I will magically kill the plushie of the person you DON'T kiss.))

Ino: 

_Stop chasing after Sasuke! Sakura is going to get Sasuke and that's final DAMNIT!_

-Takes all/any of your food that you have recieved from other reviewers-

Chouji: 

_FATTY! TUBBY! CHUBBY! Stop eating so much!_

-Takes any/all of your food-

Tsunade: 

_I think your cool, your medic skills surpasses all others. It's really cool. Did you know that Lee called you a when you first came to Konoha?_

-Gives you 12,000,000,000 yen-

Orochimaru: 

_HEY SANNIN! You are an overrated perverted snake traitor! Get a life! I dare you to make your next container a girl and do IT with a man. The proof that you are gay. MWUAHAHAHAHAIAHUAHAUHA!_

-Takes any/all of the things reviewers gave you-

Jaraiya:

_Pervert! -Slap-_

-Takes any/all of the things reviwers gave you(if any)-

Kakashi: 

_Who is the girl with the purple hair that visited Obito with you during the 3rd's funeral?_

-Gives you a cookie-

Gai:

_BURN IN HELL!_

-Takes any/all things reviewers gave you-

-

Get Arashi the yondaime (4th) in here please!

4th(If by chance our writer has revived you): What happened yo your wife, Naruto's mother? Did she die in child birth?

-Pats your back and gives you a 5-layer chocolate cake-

Sasuke:SAKURA!SAKURA!YAY,SAKURA!ICE CREAM,ICE CREAM,I SCREAM FOR I-C-E C-R-E-A-M!

Naruto:HINATA!HINATA!YAY,HINATA!

Kakashi:SHUT UP!!!!!THEY ONLY ASK YOU TO ANSWER!

Gang:Calm down!

Kakashi:(growls)

Tsunade:(whispers)We need to put him in a cage.

Sakura:If Sasuke died,I would suicide myself or go for Lee. . .

Sasuke:HOW COULD YOU,SAKURA!?H-O-W!?

Sakura:Sorry. . .

Pizza Guy:I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'll never do it again!

Kakashi:YOU'RE GONNA PAY! 

Shino:What exactly are you planning to do,Kakashi?

Kakashi:. . .I don't know. . .I need to think about it.

Pizza Guy:SL626,CAN'T YOU SAVE ME!?

SL626:Serves you right for trying to leave my story.

Neji:Peanut butter?(growls)This is all your fault Pizza Guy!

Pizza Guy:What did I do!?

Neji:You're going to pay!

Tenten:Well,I love kunais!Thanks for the cake!!!!!

Lee:I love Sakura became she's beautiful,nice,youthful,and the sweetest!And I do like her hair short.

Sakura:Fine,I'll keep it short.

Sasuke/Lee:YAY!(Sasuke:A-W-E-S-O-M-E!)

Kakashi:I SAID SHUT UP!

Sasuke:Make me!O-O-O-H!

Sakura:You shouldn't have said that,Sasuke.

Sasuke:Why N-O-T?

Sakura:RUN!

Sasuke:AAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!(runs far away) 

Hinata:I would say yes to my question and I thank yee.(enjoys sweets)

Kiba:You really think so?I thank yee.(puts hoods down;headband off)

Shino:I'm still not falling into you.

Kiba:D-mn it.

Shino:(in cage)Hey!

Kiba:Yay!Now you can stay away from the girls!

SL626:NOOOOO!!!!!!!I can't get my Shino-kun!

Shikamaru:I thank yee.Troublesome,come on,Temari.

Temari:Yayz! 

Kakashi:I've finally thought of something!I'm going to cook you for dinner,**Pizza **Guy.

Pizza Guy:But I'm not made of Pizza!AAAAH!!!!!!!(joins Sasuke)

Sasuke:Hey,get your own hiding place!M-I-N-E!

Ino:Fine,I'll give up Sasuke and Shikamaru.And why must you take my food!?

Choji:Have mine.(gives her ice cream)

Ino:Yay,vanilla!(eats)

Choji:(about to eat ice cream;ice cream disappears)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsunade:I thank yee.And Lee said what!?

Lee:Don't listen to them!It is unyouthful to swear!

Tsunade:Hmm. . .You're right.MONEY!I shall spend it on game slots!

Orochimaru:You will forever be known as meanie!And I'm okay with the first dare but the second?I need Sasuke,but he won't let me and I can't find him.

Jiraiya:OW!That hurts.

Kakashi:The girl?I have no idea.I just like to talk to second to last favorite food!(cries)MR.KRAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai:I youthfully agree with Orochimaru!

Sasuke;AAHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!

Gai:The first part!Not the second and the third!

Sasuke:Thank you.W-H-E-W-!

Yondaime:(comes back)I need a five minutes break.Boy,that was a lot of monster!

Naruto:(points to door Deidara came in)The bathroom's over there.

Yondaime:Thank goodness!I really need to go!

Naruto:(shakes head)

Yondaime:(comes out)Naruto's mom died when she gave birth to Naruto.Alright,Yondaime,out!(poofs away)

Naruto:He forgot the cake.(shakes head)Typical on,Hinata.Wanna share?

Kakashi:PIZZA GUY!WHERE ARE YOU!?

Pizza Guy:Eep!

_S:This is SomeGirlYouDon'tKnow here with my 2 sisters._

G:Hi, I'm GentleGirl

B:I'm ByakuganPrincess107

All:We're triplets!

S:Anyway, last time I wrote I asked Lee on a date -sniffle- and he said no... -cries softly-

B:Lee rejected my sister...so now he must pay! -charges at Lee and starts beating the sh outta him-

G:-grins-While ByakuganPrincess107 beats the sh out of Lee here are our questions...

1.Shino- out of everyone in the room, who do you hate the most?  
2.Ino&Sakura- GO DIE!  
3.Orochimaru- same as Ino&Sakura

G:Those are our questions, we hope you like them!

B:I'm done beatin' Lee up!

S:-smiles slowy while brushing away a tear- Thanks -sniff-

All:-hands out muffins to everyone- Bye!

Gang:Hi,S,G,B!

Lee:AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gets beaten up)

Shino:Who I hate the most?Easy.Kiba.

Kiba:Aw!You meanie!

Ino/Sakura:MEANIE!We hate you!

Orochimaru:So do I!

Gang:MUFFINS!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru/Ino/Sakura:We love you!

Kakashi:Muffins was Mr.Krab third favorite!(cries)MR.KRAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Gaara- if I said you had a hot body would you hold it agenst me?_

Saskue- pick one charry pie or Apple pie?

Hinata- who would you make-out with Gaara or Sasuke?

Love  
Mighty Dragon

Gaara:No.H-ll no.

Sasuke:Cherry?Or apple?C-H-E-R-R-Y!

Hinata:Gaara.He's more sane.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! SHIKAMARU! YOUR SO STUPID! AGH!! YOU HAD TO CHOOSE TEMARI! INO IS BETTER! YOUR SO STUPID! AGH! ALL MY FAITH IN YOU IS GONE!! JEEZ! YOU'VE KNOWN INO LONGER! AND GOD DAMMIT I HATE YOU! GOD! YOU SHOULD JUST DUMP TEMARI AND IF YOU DONT WANT INO THERE IS ALWAYS ME! JEEZ! IF YOU DONT DUMP TEMARI THEN I'LL SEND MY 15 LITTLE (imaginary) BROTHERS ON YOU!! AND I WILL MAKE YOU WORK OUT ALL DAY AND NEVER LET YOU SLEEP AND IF YOU DO I'll THROW ROCK LEE AND GAI SENSEI AT YOU AND WHEN I'M TO TIRED OF THROWING THEM AT YOU THEN I WILL JUST MAKE THEM GIVE YOU A 1355437638 HOUR SPEECH ON YOUTH! AND TEMARI YOUR BETTER OFF WITH SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE IN YOUR OWN VILLAGE! YOUR REALLY NICE AND ALL BUT SHIKAMARU SHOULD BE WITH INO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEE!! SHIKAINO FOREVER!!_

Shikamaru:. . . .Jeesh!

Temari:I'm never going to leave him!Never!

Shikamaru:Same for me.Troublesome.(get punched)Huh?

Temari:It's the brothers of doom!

Shikamaru:This is such a drag!

_Naruto: Did you know the tree in the corner is calling you a loser?_

Shino: Heres a one of a kind insect, his name is...Mr. Bugsie...yeah...

Choji: Are you the juggernaut?...P.S. The tree in the corner is calling you fat, can I help you kill it? Please!

Tsunade: Can you say Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked, an if peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, wher's the peck of pickled peppers, wheres the peck of pickled pepers peter piper picked?

Orochimaru: Are you by any chance related to michal jackson or voldomort? Or are you triplets?

Every one: Wheres Waldo.

Kakashi: Boxers or briefs? (My sister asked that... she's creepy at times...)

Hinata: Will you go out with me my love?

Naruto:We've already answered this one.So we're not going to answer it at all.

_great job on this story!_

questions:

Orochimaru; i don't see how peoples hate snakes. how come your the only one that isn't paired up with someone?

Sasuke; i hate you and you can't change that.( pokes with a knife)

Sakura i hate you BOTH. i think your just stupid people that daydream about sasuke all day.

Temari; you and Shikamaru should get together.

Kyuubi; how can you stand Naruto and have you ever had a mate?

Hinata; give up Naruto and go to Shino.

Itachi; i think your cooler than sasuke is.

i think thats it. i will give Orochimaru and Itachi some pie. Temari and Shikamaru get some pineapple and Hinata and Shino gets watermelon. Kyuubi gets an apple and Negi and Tenten get a pear. Sasuke, sakura,and ino can go to hell.(kikyo can drag them down)

okay. this is from Liira and shinolover626 gets a cookie!

SL626:I thank you!Finally someone understands me!And I'm pair up with somebody!Kabuto!

Kabuto:WOOT!

Orochimaru:But it's not gonna happen.

Kabuto:D-mn!

Sasuke:Ow!Ow!Ow!O-W-!O-W-!O-W-!

Sakura:I may be dreaming about Sasuke all day,but it paying off!

Ino:And I quit Sasuke!

Temari:Shika,are you okay!?

Shikamaru:(doing 100-pushups)Troublesome.

Kyuubi:I can't stand him!He drives me nuts!And yes,I had a wife and kids before I was seal in his stomach.Now I hardly see them.

Hinata:No offense Shino,but I'll never give up on Naruto!

Naruto:Hey,what happened to our date? 

Hinata:Let's have a picnic!(sets it up)

Naruto:(grins)

Itachi:I thank yee.Pie are way better than ice cream.(eats)

Orochimaru:That I agree.(eats)

Temari:Can I have your pineapple,Shika?

Shikamaru:(halfway there)Yes.

Temari:(stares at pineapple)They were right!Your head is shaped like a pineapple!

Shino:I'm not a fan of watermelon.

Hinata:Look,Naruto!Watermelon for our picnic!

Kyuubi:I hate apple!(throws it away) 

Neji:No peanut butter.(throws it away)

Tenten:Pear,my favorite fruit.(munch)

_Questions:_

Kankuro,

gives birth certificate Here...where did you get your puppets?

Tamari,

You're name is the name for a traditional game of Japanese handball...

Gaara,

I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK! ...! MARRY ME?!?!?

Neji,

You're awsome...will you be my friend?...and...STOP BEING YOUTHFUL! burns book that was given to him and makes him sit infrount of non-youthful television shows for 5 hours with his eyes being held open

Hinata,

I want to have a staring contest with you! stares

Kiba,

...LOLLYPOP!

Shino,

Have you ever been influensed by your insects to do something you didn't want to do?

Kakashi,

Try reading something good for a change...please?

Gui,

In your spaer time, do you think of was to take over the world?

Akamaru,

...LOOK-IT! A CITTY-KAT!

Mr. Krabs,

Here. Have some french fries.

Kankuro:My puppets?Kaput.

Gang:TRAITOR!

Temari:I'd already answered this.

Gaara:I thank yee.And no.

Neji:I will be your friend.My book!NO!NOT THE TV!

Hinata:(stares back)I will win,mortals.

Kiba:Lollipop?Lolli.

Shino:Yes,I've been influenced by my insectes.Boy,was I st-pid.

Kakashi:Alright,I'll read something one,Iruka.Let's read your bedtime story about the death of Pizza Guy.

Iruka:Yay!

Gai:Taking over the youthful world. . .Turning it youthful.Neji,read the rules.

Neji:Let's see.Ah,here we go.90:Taking over the world is unyouthful.

Gai:Darn.

Kakashi:And Pizza Guy was never heard again.The End. . . .French fries?It's Mr.Krab favorite food.(cries)MR.KRAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_PLEASE answer my qeastions_

hi there  
hands out raman and tea to all

orochimaru:(man your name is hard)hey why did you pick sagay to be your next vessal he's not so stronge you should have picked naruto he's cute and he has the kyuubi

neji:I LOVE YOU hands you penut butter

ino:you totally rock

gaara:ne kankuro IS your bro i have proof hands him a DNA test and bio him and kankuro

naruto:YOU ARE SO CUTE gives you chocolate ice cream (note you have a force field so no one can get it)

lee:YAY GO YOUTH

kankuro:your cute aswell gives dango

(ne get the 4th in here)  
4th:why did you seal the kyuubi in naruto

kay thats all ja ne...but before i go...hah take this decrowns sasgay and makes itachi ice cream king

Naruto:I can't believe this. . .This is the same question from last time!

Orochimaru:And the time before!

SL626:That is why I must hurry and asnwer all of their questions.

_Shino: Heres a one of a kind insect, his name is...Mr. Bugsie...yeah..._

Tsunade: Can you say Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked, an if peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked?

Orochimaru: Are you by any chance related to michal jackson or voldomort? Or are you triplets?

Every one: Wheres Waldo.

Hinata: Will you go out with me my love?

Kiba:Do you hate cars, have any of your family dogs been run over.

Akamaru:Do you bark at vacume cleaners.

Answers

1.Chocolate (Choco Choco)by Soul Control  
2.Pie  
3.Dolphin  
4.Fleemsco  
5.Pizza Guy:$12,345,978,915.72

Gaara:Your my favorite character by the way.  
Gaara naruto hinata: YOU ALL ROCK

Choji/Ino

Digitalized Ninja

Naruto:At least it's different.

Shino:Another Mr.Bugsie to replace the one Sakura killed.Now if only they can get me out of this cage!

Tsunade:Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, a peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked, an if peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers peter piper picked?

Orochimaru:No,I'm not related.Only to Mr.Snape.

Hinata:I can't go out with you right now.Sorry. . .

Kiba:Yeah,I hate cars and a puppy got ran over.Plus,Akamaru barks at vaccuum cleaners.

Gaara:I thank yee.

Naruto:Me too.

Hinata:Ditto.

_Sasuke:Please tell me you don't go out with that karin!_

Sakura:pst I know something..Sasuke likes really likes you, Just pretend you hate him like hell and then he will like you.

hinata:come on! just naruto you like him!

naruto:Hinata likes you.

Orochimaru:YOU SUCK YOU RETARDED YOU ANIME MICHAEL JACKSON!

Itachi:steals your nail polish

gaara:Does blood turn you on?

Shikamaru:Ugh it's such a drag to ask you a question

Ino:Prepare to 

Sasuke:Hey!Saying bad words is a naughty thing!B-A-D G-I-R-L!

Sakura:I know Sasuke likes me,now I can't wait until he loves me!

Hinata:You have to wait next chapter for me to tell Naruto that I l him.

Orochimaru:Who is this Micheal Jackson?I mean,honestly,do I really look like him?

Itachi:My nail polish!I'm nothing without it!

Gaara:No.In fact,I have nothing to do with sex!

Ino:No swearing in front of me!

_ok i already sent a letter to this for the previous chapter but the auther either ignored it or forgot about it.  
_

_Naruto:_

_i dare you to feel up hinata. also why have you never tried to get kyuubi to each you any jutsu? i mean im sure it knows 1,0's of jutsu and stuff. oh and for the dare to feel hinata up you have have to continue to do it for the entire chapter.  
_

_Hinata: _

_i dare you not stop him or faint.also you have to feel him up. Also you need to realize naruto's yo dense and niave to understand your feelings for him if you don't do something drastic he'll never get it. and if you keep waiting someone else might take intrest in him and you could loose your chance forever. so you better do something before that happens you 2 would make the perfect couple.  
_

_Sakura and Ino:_

_yur dare is to get naruto and hinata together as a couple within the next few chapters.  
_

_itachi:_

_your cool as hell!  
_

_ero sennin: _

_thats catchy i think im going to spread that around and see if i can get everyone to call you that. im also working on inventing a jutsu for the bath houses that prevents prrping. like indestructable walls so theres no holes in them to look through and the only way in and out is a blood seal that comfirms the gender of the person so guys can't go in. that way theres no way for you to get in and theres no way for you to see inside cause you can't create a hole.  
_

_neji:_

_for starters im a st8 so please don't say you love me! i wished i could help with your request but the auther wouldn't let me get away with it for naruto and hinata so i doubt she would let me for you and tenten however i can still make you do things to her and make it so she can't stop you just can't have you go that far. so your dare is fondle her in everyway shape and form you can think of...pretty much do whatever you want! and can get away with!  
_

_Tenten:im sorry for picking on you! but oh well your dare again is to not stop him! not only that but you have to join and fondle him!  
abd one last thing! _

_this is to Naruto!  
Hey i bet Hinata can make you fantasic homemade ramen! and she's not as dominating as sakura she'd let you eat all the ramen you want plus admit it she's cute! give her a chance and ask her out and if you can get her to agree i'll give you a weeks supply of ramen if you to get married someday my wedding gift will be a lifetimes supply of instant ramen plus you said it yourself once she's a great cook and would make a great wife someday think of how good her ramen must be!_

SL626:I DID NOT SKIP IT!I'M JUST SLOW!

Naruto:What!?You guys are perverts!

Hinata:It's okay,Naruto.

Naruto:Really?

Hinata:(nods)

Naruto:Okay.2:The Kyuubi can trick me into using evil jutsu so that he can roam free.

Sakura/Ino:We'll do your dare!

Sakura:And we'll succeed,too!

Ino:Just leave it up to us!

Itachi:I-no. . .Gracias,mi amigo!

Jiriaya:No more peeping?(cries)NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Neji:Sorry,but. . .I have no idea what you are saying.

Tenten:Me neither.

Naruto:And thanks,I'll keep it in mind!

_Kyuubi: _

_"What do you think of all the fics of you being a girl and developing feelings for Naruto...including the ones were Naruto has sex with you?"_

Naruto: 

_"Same question, only your still a boy and kyuubi's still a girl."_

Ino/Sakura:

_(Puts paralizing notes on their foreheads) "Yes!" "Sasuke's have been paralized!"_

Hands everyone (Excluding Orochimaru, Choji, Sakura, and Ino) a bunch of aluminum bats. "Now, everyone please use these bats to beat up Sasuke!"

Sarutobi: 

_"Are you a pervert?"_

Tayuya:

_"Why are you such a whiny all the time?"_

Kidomaru:

_"How did you get six arms?"_

Jirobo: 

_"Do you eat a lot, because that would explain your pot belly."_

Sakon/Ukon: 

_"How does it feel being inside each others bodies?" "More importantly, how did you two end up like that!?"_

Kimimaro: 

_"Does it feel weird when your bones come out of your skin?"_

Kyuubi:One word for your question. . .EW!

Naruto:Two words for the same question. . .DOUBLE EW!

Sasuke:Hi,gang!What is the different between a bat and a fly!?H-U-H-?

Gang:What?

Sasuke:A bat can fly but a fly can't bat!H-A-H-A-!

Gang:Boo!(throws bats at him)

Sasuke:Hey,what happened to the tomatoes!?H-M-M-?

Kiba:We'd used it all on Kankuro. . .

Jiraiya:Sarutobi-sensei is a pervert and will alway be!

Tayuya:Cool!I'm in the story!And I'm not whiny!

Kidomaru:Okay,so I'm trapped with the id-ots.My six arms?Orochimaru mutated me like that.

Jirobo:. . .Must. . .eat. . .

Choji:. . .Must. . .eat. . .

Sakon:It can get kind of fun to be in each other bodies. . .except when playing cards games.

Ukon:And Orochimaru transformed us like this.

Kimimaru:. . .

Kidomaru:Kimimaru's just shy. . .

Kimimaru:. . .

-----

Naruto:Another chapter completed!

SL626:Just three more to go!

_oi your favorite Freya is back!_

Shino:  
Do you think it's pathetic that even your bugs say that you need to get laid?

Itachi:  
I love you Itachi-sama! Gives pocky

(oi bring Deidara! I'm tired of him hogging up the bathroom...)

Deidara:  
are you able to give a handjob and a at the same time??

Sasuke:  
Guess what...I dont hate you as much as I did before! gives a tub of icecream What's yer fave icecream flavor?

Kabuto:  
Don't wory Kabuto oro-chan still loves you! but u ned to orry about my friend who u got pregnant (some1's got some explainin to do!)

Gaara:  
Gaara-tan if u dont want this..Kankuro person stalking you then kill him!!

Kankuro:  
when you die can i have yer puppet?

Tsunade:  
gives some sake enjoy!

Sai:  
Why do you always talk about naruto's !?!? (oh and between me and my friends u r god!)

Orochimaru:  
You're tongue is so long...when u make-out with Kabuto-sama does ur tongue go down hi throat?

Pizza guy (aka Leslie):  
Why is ur name so girly?...were you catrated when u were born so they named u leslie? o.0

(Love ya Itachi-sama! oh and i love you too sasuke!)

Shino:Yes,it's pathetic. . .I'm only 12 for god's sake!

Itachi:Pocky.My favorite.

Diedara:It's not my fault for hogging the bathroom!It takes time to look this cool.And yes,I can do both at the same time.

Sasuke:I thank yee!And someday I'll like yee,T-O-O-!And my favorite's chocolate!

Kabuto:I thank yee for the support!And I didn't need to know that. . .

Gaara:I know I should kill him but the ANBU got it under control.

Kitty-Kat:D-mn it!He'd escaped! 

Temari:You're kidding me,right?

Kankuro:I don't think she is. . .

Temari:Aah!Stalker!

Kankuro:I'm not a stalker,I'm your brother!

Temari:Prove it!

Kankuro:Okay,let's see. . .Your favorite bedtime story is Cinderella!

Temari:. . .Lucky guess!

Kankuro:No,you can't have my puppet!

Temari:I don't want your yucky puppets. . .

Kankuro:No,I was talking to Freya. . .

Temari:Oh. . .

Sai:I talk about it because I want to!And I can!

Orochimaru:I don't love Kabuto!I love Sasuke!

Sasuke:And I love Sakura!

Sakura:And I love him back!

Pizza Guy:No!I wasn't. . .that!I think it's a very manly name.

_shinolover626- _

_Will you bring Deidara in here?  
_

_Shino- _

_How dare you say that you dont want me!! You have to love me and you and Kiba and maybe Shikamaru or Neji are supposed to be fighting over me:(  
_

_Shikamaru-_

_...hi..I bet Im lazier then you... cuz Im tolazy to type or even think of a real question or dare for you.  
_

_Neji- _

_Do you like the color pink.  
_

_Itachi- _

_Dont mind your pathetic little brother, your way cooler hotter prettier sexy (I could go on forever) then he'll ever be.  
_

_Shino(again)- _

_Hahaha your bugs think you need to get laid. I think you allshould get laid. Exept Sakura cuz shes a loser._

Shino:I did fight over you. . .In fact,you're my fangirl. . .

Kiba:What about me?Am I your fanboy?!

Shino:You?You're crazy.

Neji:(watching the TV)Pink?I say it's very youthful but pink and green will clash if I wear it.

Sasuke:ITACHI'S NOT H-O-T-T-E-R THAN ME!HE'S WEIRD!

Itachi:Am not!

Sasuke:. . .U-G-L-Y.

_gaara: _

_i think the name mr. chipmunk is cute  
_

_shino: _

_ur bugs r weird...  
_

_sasuke, itachi, orochmaru: _

_r u all gay?  
_

_kankuro: _

_i feel sorry for u...-hug-  
_

_gaara (again):_

_KANKURO IS UR OLDER BROTHER!_

Gaara:Mr.Chipmunk may be cute,but not for me.

Sasuke:Not G-A-Y!

Itachi:Not gay!

Orochimaru:Gay!And I'm proud of it!

Gaara:And I don't have a brother for the last time. . .

_Sasuke,_

Will you go out with my best friend? She has a MAJOR crush on you!! She has pictures all around her room...(kinda freaky really)

Gaara-kun,

Will you PLEASE go out with ME? I love you so much!! I'll give you cookies!

Itachi-san,

I love you to Itachi-san!(but Gaara-kun more...) You are way better than Sasuke in my opinion... (okay...so that was more of a statement..)

DarkNinjaChihiro (Ramen is GOD!!)

Sasuke:Go out with your friend?Sure,W-H-Y N-O-T?

Temari:Gaara,you have a crush!

Gaara:Great.

Temari:Now,don't be mean.

Kankuro:Yeah,give her a chance.

Gaara:Stop talking to me,freak.Fine,I'll go out with you.But only somewhere quiet.

Itachi:Gracias.

Sasuke:He's not hotter than M-E-!

_Let's see._

To shinolover626: 

_Do you think Shino's new look makes him look like a ghetto gangster?_

To Sasuke: 

_Umm. -roundhouse kicks Sasuke- YOU! -points- Foolish emo chicken, Itachi is much stronger then you._

To Hinata-hime: 

_...(ToT) I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! But. Here's a present. -hands over white choclate roses- Since your my favorite character._

To Sasuke again:

_-kicks Sasuke's nuts- STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO YOU CHICKEN ! He doesn't belong to you!_

To Kabuto: 

_I cursed you. Now whenever you think, talk about or go near Orochimaru, you'll be trembled by hungry dogs. OH! And beware of doors, unless you enjoy being crushed by pans and paper fans._

To Itachi: 

_I WANT TO BE AKATSUKI!_

To orochimaru: 

_-points, laughs and cries- HAHAHA! MICHAEL JACKSON REJECT! WHAT A RETARD!_

Hmm.

To Sasuke once more: 

_-dropkicks Sasuke in the face- BEWARE OF DOGS!_

Sasuke one more time: 

_-puts a note on forehead and runs-_

Oh yeah! One more thing.

To Neji: 

_-pulls out an Anti-Neji sign- YOU PRICK! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST AND HURT HINATA! YOUR HAIR SUCKS! ITS FAKE! TAKE THAT WIG OFF YOU WANKER! And I'm not British, I just like calling bastards that. NOW DIE IN A DITCH HYUGA BASTARD! FAT FOREHEAD! INCEST LOVING LOSER! And the coup de grace! HYUGA MAIN DOG WANNABE! MAIN HOUSE REJECT! BRANCH LOSER!_

SL626:No,I don't think he looks like that.Besides,there's more to hide and more to find.

Sasuke:. . .Oof!Here comes the pain!O-W-!

Hinata:Thank you.I like chocolate.

Naruto:Can I have some?

Hinata:Of course.

Sasuke:. . .O-O-F!

Kabuto:Hey,that's not fair!Then I'll be forever treaten by dogs!

Orochimaru:Meanie!

Sasuke:O-W,once again.

Neji:(sniffs)You hurt my youthful feelings. . .

_My questions..._

Sasuke:

When are you going to stop denying your love for Naruto?

Naruto:

You should go out with Sasuke!

Iruka:

Why don't you ask Kakashi out?

Kakashi:

You're a dork. (Pokes with a stick.)

Tenten:

Ask LEE out!!

Itachi:

I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SOO HOTT AND COOL AND NEAT AND I LOVE YOUR SHARIGAN! MARRY ME!

Shino:

I love you! (Give you chocolate Cake & protects you from Choji)

Shikamaru:

You are so awesome!

Orochimaru:

Why are you such a pedifile?

Tsunade:

Why don't you kill Orochimaru? (Gives three bottles of sake)

Sai:

What is your favorite food? (gives a sceathbook)

Everyone else:

Awesome!

(gives everyone Ice cream and cookis!) Oh and can you bring a very hyper Deidara in?

Sasuke:Never,because I don't love him!

Naruto:Me no like Sasuke!

Iruka:Zzzz. . .

Kakashi:(get poked)Shh. . .he's asleep.(poked)Stop,you'll wake him up!

Tenten:Lee?No way!I want Neji!

Neji:(blinks)Wow,that TV was bright. . .

Itachi:I,uh. . .love you,too?And I refuse to the propsal!

Shino:Cake?Yum.

Jirobo:Cake!?Where!?

Shino:(hides it in back)

Jirobo:(approach him). . .(sniff)You smell funny.Like chocolate cake.

Shino:Ah,for god's sake,here.(gives cake)

Orochimaru:And I just love little children!Especially Sasuke!

Tsuande:And I tried to kill him,but the author won't let me.Sake!

Sai:My favorite food?Easy!Banana!

Naruto:Figures. . .

Sasuke:ICE CREAME!A-L-L M-I-N-E-!

_Naruto: _

_U R HOT! Will u plz go on a date with me...? Puppy dog eyes, and sad music in the background Plus foxes are my favourate animals! Huggs to death  
_

_SasuGAY: _

_Damn u to hell u are a freak! Knocks out cold  
_

_Neji: _

_U r also fit but not as fit as my naruto-kun! Looks fangirlishly at naruto  
_

_Shino: _

_What's with the bugs...? I mean everyone hates them!  
_

_Kakashi: _

_Do u shave? I mean it's gotta b hard wearing that mask...  
_

_Gai: _

_What the HELL is up with u and youth?!  
_

_Kankuro: _

_Doesn't black attract heat? Then WHY do u wear a full body black suit in the frickin' desert!  
_

_TenTen: _

_When the hell are you and neji going to move it along and go on a date?  
_

_Ino: _

_I'm sorry but temari belogns with shikamaru... U can have chouji. Once u free him from the tree.  
_

_Orochimaru/Evil snakey man and it what must not be named (Itachishudders): _

_Why r u so freaky? It scares me! My Naruto will kick ur asses!  
_

_To author: _

_Can u plz put anko in? If so I have more questions:  
_

_Anko: _

_Do u think u and kakshi go well together? I do! Would u ever date him?  
_

_Kakashi: _

_Same for u but oposite way round. -  
_

_Kakashi: _

_What do u think of all the female jonin?  
Thnx for reading!_

Naruto:(hugged)Need. . .air. . .Can't(turning blue). . .breathe. . .(get let go)Thank you. . .I'm very very very very very very very very very very very sorry,but I can't go out with you right now.

Sasuke:You meanie!O-W-!(lose unconciousness)

Shino:Yes,everybody hates the bugs. . .But I just don't know why.

Kakashi:Shave?Yes. . .Hard?No.

Gai:And I feel youthfully offended. . .Youth is a good thing for kids of all ages.

Lee:In fact,if it weren't for youth,all of us youthful kids would be adults.

Kankuro:Black attract heat. . .Yes,you made your point.I chose it because it's cool.Plus,I got a mini-fan attached to this.

Tenten:Date?You're right!But later.I think he's still stuck with youth.

Neji:Youth!That youthful TV didn't work on me!

Ino:And you're right.Looks like Temari and Shikamaru aren't going anywhere soon.

Shikamaru:(sit-ups)1,979. . .1,980. . .1,981. . .

Temari:Go Shika!Only 3,019 left to do before the brothers whip you!

Sasuke:See!?I told you Itachi uncooler than me!I-N Y-O-U-R F-A-C-E-!

Itachi:I'm freaky because the directors made me.

Orochimaru:Same thing.

Anko:Kakashi?I think he's crazy!

Kakashi:What a coincedence. . .I think all women are crazy. . .

Shikamaru:Tell me about it.D-mn it,I lost count!

SL626:Wow,we did 19 letters in this chapter!

Naruto:A new record!

SL626:R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Box:(lights out)

Naruto:Aah!It's dark!

Hinata:Eek!I think I heard a rat!

SL626:(turns on flashlight)Great,power's out.

Kiba:What happened?

SL626:I forgot to pay the bill.Letter!

_I think I asked some questions before,but I was never heard out...I'll just ask different questions I always wanted to know:  
_

_naruto:_

_Why do you wear jackets all the time(or vests in the summer)?,I mean,sure it's orange,but there's always orange shirts...so why a jacket?  
_

_orochimaru:_

_In the future...you will be killed by sasuke...just a heads up...  
_

_sakura:_

_Are you the only one in the family with a giant forehead?I always wondered...  
_

_sasuke:_

_MAH FRIEND'S EMONESS INSPIRES YOU ALL!...she wanted me to say that...  
_

_pizza guy:_

_What's your name?We all can't call you pizza guy forever...  
_

_hinata:_

_same goes with naruto's question...WHY A JACKET?!I mean,Shino keeps his bugs inside and Kiba keeps Akamaru inside,so why do you wear a jacket also?  
_

_kakashi:_

_how did you take interest in Icha Icha paradise in the first place?  
_

_And to everybody:  
if you were able to change ONE thing,just ONE thing to alter your whole life,the way you live,your personality,everybody around you,ANYTHING...what would it be?  
And free ice-cream for everybody!Sasuke,please don't eat it all_

Naruto:I love jackets!Look,Hinata agrees with me!

Hinata:Well,I hide my feminine body in my jacket.

Naruto:Oh. . .Well,then,I hide my manly body in my jacket.

Orochimaru:I will be killed by Sasuke!?No way!(reads manga)NO!I was about to propose to him the next day!

Sakura:No,I'm not the only one.It comes with the clan.

Sasuke:That's a funny statement. . .E-M-O. . .

Pizza Guy:I'd already said my name and I will not say it again.

Kakashi:Jiriaya made me this way!He taught me how to be a pervert at age 5!

Gang:We'd already said what we want to change.

that's all I could think of, so BYE!

Diedara:Sure,kiddo!I'll go out with you!As long as it takes place somewhere cool.

SL626:Yes!Just one more page of reviews to go!

Naruto:I thank yee!

Kyuubi:Me,too.

Sasuke:Sexy?Me?Why,thank you!And N-O F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G W-A-Y!

Hinata:Thanks yee.

Sakura:Okay,you mean person!I hate you!

Ino:And I hate you more!

Tenten:I hate morer!

Kiba:Huge?Simple,he grew older.

Shino:(leaves cage)And the coat is for my bugs.

Choji:Yes,we could eat chips. . .If we had any!(cries)

SL626:Ooh!I have a scary story to tell!

Gang:YAY!

SL626:Alright.(shines flashlight on herself)

Gang:(sits in circle)

SL626:(clears throat)There once was an guy. . .who order a double cheeseburger with extra tomato.He also ordered a large pepsi coke to quench his thirst.

Choji:(licks lips)Mmm. . .

SL626:And when he got home to eat his dinner,he opened the package and found out that. . .

Gang:(get closer)

SL626:They forgot the onions!

Gang:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hey i feel sorry foe all of you i really do...  
_

_Naruto  
I LOVE foxes! Hugs and gives huge tub of icecream sasugay can't have any!  
_

_Sasugay  
Why are you emo? It's crepy...  
_

_orochidumbo  
evil! Hits with hammer Hey can I have that? Steals puppet from kankuro and pummles orocidumbo with it  
_

_pizza guy  
Can I have pepperoni? Pwez...? puppy-dog eyes and sad music  
_

_kakashi dude:_

_- DON'T. DISS. ANKO. You two would go ace together! Hits on head with fluffy bunny then gives him the bunny  
_

_itachi  
YOU.SERIOUSLY.NEED.THERAPY... BAD! bashes with hammer  
_

_neji  
when are you going to ask tenten out?  
_

_Garra  
Me and my friend have a name for you... Scary squirrel... You all say shukaku is a racoon... But it's a squirrel.  
_

_Iruka  
HANDS OFF KAKASHI!  
_

_Ino  
Shikamaru will be good for you! Can I be the bridesmaid?  
_

_Shino  
I LIKE BUGGIES! huggs  
_

_Temari  
You rock!  
_

_Haku  
You are so NOT a girl! I LOVE YOU! Huggs and rips off mask kisses on lips YEAH I KISSED HAKU! Will you be my boyfriend? Please? Once again with the puppy-dog eyes and music only cuter!  
Gives everyone cake! Except for sasugay and itachi, gives Haku EXTRA BIG SLICE!_

Naruto:I thank yee.

Sasuke:I'm not emo!Stop calling me T-H-A-T-!

Orochimaru:Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!

Pizza Guy:(looks at puppy-eyes). . . . .No.

Kakashi:Anko's crazy!Ow!BUNNY!

Iruka:(yawns)BUNNY!

Kakashi:Here,have him.

Iruka:No.I want you!(hugs)

Kakashi:Oo. . .Dude,get off me!

Iruka:(tears in eyes)No huggy?

Kakashi:(stares). . .Fine.

Neji:Ask Tenten out?Sure!Tenten!Wanna-

Tenten:No.

Neji:Aw. . .

Gaara:Scary squirrel?That's lamer than Mr.Chipmunk. . .

Ino:Sorry,me and Shika will never be together. . .

Shino:(hugged)

SL626:Hey!Off my man!

Haku:I thank yee.

Zabuza:Hey,you kissed her!

Haku:I did not!She kissed me!

Zabuza:But you let her!

Haku:Zabuza!(pats his hair)I love you,not her.(sorry)

Zabuza:You do?Well,I love you,too.

Gang:Aw. . .

Hinata:(swallows)Naruto?

Naruto:Yeah?

Hinata:I also want to say something.

Naruto:What is it?

Hinata:I-I-I-I. . .l-l-l-l-

Naruto:Spit it out,woman!

Hinata:(swallows)I love you ever since I'd met you.

Naruto:(grins)_FI-NA-LLY!_I love you,too,Hinata!

Hinata:Really!?

Naruto:Yeah!

_Neji, _

_where did you learn 'Rotation?' _

_Hinata, _

_have you ever used your Byakugan to peek into Naruto's house? _

_Sakura, _

_is that your real hair color or is that hair dye that makes your hair pink. _

_Sasuske, _

_what happened the night your entire clan was killed? and don't leave out anything that happened. _

_Naruto, _

_do you remember anything when you are under the possesion of Kyubbi's chakra like the time you fought Haku and thought Sasuske died?_

Neji:Rotation?I'd learned it from my uncle.

Hinata:(blushes)No!I would never!

Sakura:Hair dyed.It used to be bright pink,and now it's sort of darker.

Sasuke:Let's see.I was training late so I was running home.Then I found some blood on the wall and my uncle and aunt on the floor,dead. I started running faster and found even more people dead.And when I reach home,I opened the doors and my mom and dad were dead. Itachi was standing behind them,looking at me strangely.As soon as I started asking questions,he threw a shuriken at my shoulder.Then we had a small talk and the next thing I know,I was rushing toward him to punch him.He reached me first.I got scared,all the sudden,and tried to get away from him.He chased me and I forgot what else.(shrugs)Probably his sharengan.Then I swear that someday,I will avenge my clan and jumped into the lake.I-'-D A-L-M-O-S-T D-R-O-W-N!

Naruto:Wow. . .And no,I don't recalled becoming possesed by the Kyuubi.

_Tsunade, _

_why do you gamble when you always lose, and when you do win, something bad happens? _

_Hey Pervy Sage, _

_GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! _

_Neji, Naruto, Sasuske, _

_beat Pervy Sage up but good! _

_Tenten, _

_do you love Lee?_

Tsunade:I gamble because it's fun.And since I always lose and should lose,why do you think something bad happens when I win?

Naruto:I can't beat up my sensei!

Sasuke:(making airplanes noises)To the Twins Tower!

Neji:Let's see.Hurting an innocent person is against the rules.

Tenten:No,I don't love Lee.I love Neji.

Neji:So do I,my youthful flower.So do I.

_Shino: Ehm.. I'm going to try and do this without somehow scarring you... You're like, the hottest guy in Naruto, along side Itachi, And a few others maybe... -gives random objects of his choice-_

_Itachi: Like I said before, you're hot. Hmm... And, I wanna touch your hair! -grins evily- I will send my minions after you.. later maybe. -gives a few random object of his choice-_

_Hinata: Um, hi. -smiles- You are one of my favorite female characters, actualy. possibly the only one.. have to think about that. -gives random objects of her choice-_

_Diedara: Oi! -glomps- -gives a few random object-_

_Orochimaru: I may be one of the few here, but I seem to like you.. in some twisted way... Eh, I like snakes, what can I say? -gives a few random items-_

_Oh and for Itachi and Sasuke, I had fish named after you.. but mom's panda killed Sasuke, so she bought me Itachi.. And my cat, fluffy, drank from his bowl a few times. -snickers-_

_-A girl, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak, with a black hat of sorts covering most of her face appears in the shadows, standing there, not a single noise heard from her-_

_(Oi, shinolover626, I hope you don't mind if my character, Lokki Abumi joins in for a bit, she's very much like Gaara, her eyes are covered with black bandages, but she can get around just fine, has a black, fluffy tail and ears, is much like a cat at times, and so on.. If you don't want her in, then simply ignore the thing with her poofing in or poof her out, either way. ; Oh, and her skin has a bit of a tan, though she is more of a night person than anything. Thank you, rather you add her in or not. :3)_

Shino:I thank yee. . .And you better be a girl.

Itachi:Gracias.And I shall wait for your minions!

Hinata:Thank you.And welcome to the story reviews!

Diedara:(glomped)Hey!Let me go!The only person who can glomp me is Freya and even she doesn't do that!

Orochimaru:FINALLY SOMEONE LIKES ME!

Lokki:(appears). . .

Gaara:(stares). . .

Lokki:. . .

Gaara:. . .

Lokki:. . !

Gaara:. . !

SL626:Okaaaay. . .

Kankuro:Cool!(approach Lokki)Are those real!?(touch ears)

Lokki:. . .Don't touch me.

Kankuro:(stops)Sorry.

_Deidara  
Once more you said "Art is BANG" I swear i'll blow up your head, you hear?!_

_Sasori  
...wait, aren't you dead?_

_Kisame(dunno if i have gave him the question...)  
Hey, where did you get such a cool sword?_

_Itachi (just in case)  
Gez, you are such a bad brother ;_

_Gaara  
Did the author did something to your head?_

Diedara:Okay,okay.I'll stop saying that.It was getting old anyways.

Sasori:Yes,I'm dead.Your point?

Kisame:I got my sword from FLEEMSCO!Look!(shows plushies)I even got the Akatsuki plushies for free!

Itachi:Bad brother?Is that all you can say about me?

Gaara:My head?No,it's perfectly fine.

Temari:(knocks on it)Yep,it's fine.Empty as always.

Gaara:Ignoring that.

_kakashi:  
you look ugly without the mask and headband dude i saw a pic shows pic on a giant screen but i dont have the link._

_naruto:  
you know thatin shippuuden you can go to 2 and 3 tail form at will 4 tails shortens your life span because the chakra destroys your cells cause its so concentrated then the sheild heals you gives him the power to go 4 tails without shortening his life span_

_hinata:  
couldnt you have used nejis seal to kill him during the chunnin exams. oh and there are alot of narutoxsakura naruxtayuya naruxfemalehaku naruxino naruxtemari parings around but i like naruxhinata paring just saying._

_jiraiya:  
do you somtimes wish you had the byakugan for your um "research"_

_sasuke:  
BURN IN HELL !throws him in funace and reinforces the door and adds 1294074782390478238947230897 locks._

_sakura:  
the uchihas get more powerful when they kill the one closest to them so sasuke...oops...sasGAY will kill you if you get close to him.throws her inside a giant bird made of explodeing clay_

_deidara:  
the giant bird make it go boom._

_tobi:  
tobi is a good boy!_

_turns self into a charactar that looks like pikachu and takes a WMD (Weaapon of Mass Destruction) and attacks sasuke and sakura_

_ok more questions._

_kankuro:  
nice puppets_

_gang:  
20.00 is the same as 19.99 because TAX increases it in the end the prices are 20.00 and 20.00. one tells the price with tax so dont attack kankuro._

_shino:  
hi you are creepy cause you dont talk._

_chouji:  
you are being used gives him sasukes secret plans that show a cannon and a picture of chouji in the cannon labeld "fat cannonball" he plans on using you as ammo against konoha you will die if he uses you as ammo btw._

_rock lee:  
your one of my favorite charactars but gai scares me._

Neji:Honestly,people.Do you love to torture me!?Yes,I have!Now beat me up!

Girls:We can't see you!

Neji:Whew!

SL626:Let me help you!(shines flashlight on Neji)

Neji:No!

Girls:(attacks him)

Kakashi:I do not look ugly!Besides,this picture is fake!

Naruto:And. . .thanks?

Hinata:Well,it wouldn't be fair and only my father knows how to use it.

Jiraiya:Byakuugan!?Yes!H-ll yes!

Sasuke:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O-W-!(takes out marshmallows)Y-A-Y!

Sakura:(sweatdropped)I'll save you,Sasuke!

Sasuke:No,not yet!Let me cook my marshmallow first!

Sakura:(grabs clay)Diedara. . .I believe this belongs to you.

Diedara:Thank you,kindly(takes it).

Tobi:Tobi,good boy!

Diedara:No!Not him!

Tobi:Diedara-senpai!You're here!Yay!

Diedara:Somebody kill me.

Tobi:(stares at Sasuke)Aah!It's scary man!

Sasuke:(chewing on his marshmallows)

Sakura:Him?He's harmless.

Tobi:Oh.

Naruto:Fleemsco doesn't use tax!Ha!So the real price is. . .

Gang:19.99!

Choji:I'm not being used!Besides,I'm working for Itachi!

Itachi:(humming;drawing plans)

Lokki:(pops behind him)What is that blob thing?

Itachi:Ah!Don't you know not to surprised me!?And it isn't a blob!It's the fat guy!

Lokki:Oh.

Lee:Yosh and I thank yee!

_Itachi:  
Since your mangekyou makes your eysight bad, does that man you'll soon need glasses, weasel-kun? eyes start to fill with tears I DONT WANT YOU TO GO BLIND! gives pocky_

_Kankuro:  
Do you like catnip?_

_Deidara:  
OI GO BUY YOUR OWN DAMN TOOTHBRUSH!_

_Kisame:  
Do you cry everytime you see the movie jaws?_

_Sasuke:  
If you keep eating icecream you're gonna get fatter than choji, then sakura won't like you anymore..._

_Kabuto:  
Did you tell orochimaru that you got my best friend pregnant?_

_Hinata:  
Use the power of youth to tell Naruto your feelings! I know you can do it!_

Itachi:Blind?Me?No way.

Lokki:Explains why you labeled the blob 'canon'.

Itachi:Will you just leave me alone!?

Lokki:. . .

Kankuro:No,I do not like catnip!I'm not a cat!

Deidara:AND I CAN USE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH IF I WANT TO!

Kisame:Jaws?Yes,but not every time.

Sasuke:Fatter than Choji!?NO!!!!!!!I will not allowed that to happen!I will go on a diet!. . . .Right after I finish these marshmallow!(munch)

Kabuto:No,I didn't tell him,and I didn't make your best friend pregnant!She's lying!

Naruto:The bathroom?Well,let's see.(approach tub)The drain is still there(plugs it out)There we go.

Neji:And the mirror is cracked.(gets out hammer;break it to pieces)There!Problem solved!

Deidara:There!?Happy,Freya!?

_TO Sasuke: QUIT BEING A LAMEASS EMO AND LEAVE ITACHI ALONE! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT HIM!_

_To Hinata: Tell me, if you can't get the attention of that retarded blonde, what type of person would you like. -winks-_

_To Itachi: You kick pure and simple._

_To Temari: Are you aware that Hinata's breast are bigger then your's._

_To Kiba: How do you keep Akamaru's fur so shiny and clean? ANy dog grooming tips._

_To everyone I'm psychic and I can talk to the dead. Anyone you want me to talk to or predict the future._

Sasuke:I'm not E-M-O and Itachi is W-E-A-K-E-R than me!

Hinata:And I would like a sweet person who cares about others.And even though others discourage him,he would always keep trying.

Naruto:. . .Wait,that's it!?I thought you fell for my good looks!

Temari:No way!I'm three years older than her!

Hinata:Mine aren't bigger!!!!!!MINE AREN'T BIGGER!!!!!

Kiba:Akamaru?Easy.First,I knock him unconcious,then I put him in a washing machine.And after ten minutes of drying off,he becomes so sparkly clean that it'll light a whole room.

SL626:Yeah,now if only we have him here.

Sasuke:Panda?What panda?O-U-C-H-!

Gaara:I'm not a panda.

Sasuke:Then why are you on me,H-U-H!?

Gaara:(shrugs)

_naruto, I am so happy that you have your father and hinata.(gives him a ring)just in case._

_neji, NO!(pores a liquid that turns him unyouthful and back to normal)_

_hinatas, You are so COOL! much more that sakura. I am so happy for you and naruto.(gives a ring and a vail)._

_put sakura in a doom that she will never escape.hahahahahahah  
I HATE YOU!!_

_hinata/naruto, Have a seceret weeding!_

_yodima, you be the preson to marry them._

_seeya!_

SL626:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gang:WHAT!?

SL626:I lost something!

Naruto:Sasuke took it,I swear!

SL626:I lost my Shino-kun!

Gang:(inched away)

Yondaime:(poof in)Hi!

Naruto:Dad!

Yondaime:Why is it so dark in here?

Kiba:SL626 forgot to pay the bills.

Yondaime:(approach SL626)So thanks to you,I can't see my son!?

Naruto:(push him away)Dad,now's not really a good time.SL626 lost something very important.

Yondaime:Sasuke took it,I swear!

Naruto:No,she lost Shino.

Yondaime:Oh.How can you lose a person?

Naruto:When you're in dark box!

Kiba:Oh,no!I lost my Shino-kun!

Shino:I'm not your Shino-kun!

Kiba/SL626:SHINO-KUN!(hugs)

Shino:(- -')

Sasuke:You hate me now,tiff?But-but-but-but why!?N-O-T F-A-I-R!

Naruto:A ring for a wedding?What wedding!?

Hinata:We're too young!

Yondaime:And I'm suppose to wed them?Okay,sounds like fun!

SL626:Liar!(activate box walls)

Box:. . .

SL626:Oh,yeah.Power's out.I guess I'll have to do this!(takes out hammer)

Yondaime:Uh-oh.

SL626:(hits him)

Yondaime:Ow!Okay!Ow!I-Ow!Rather-Ow!Die-Ow!

SL626:Very good.

Enters to read letter

Sasuke:

(Makes king of ice cream again) Note (Can't be taken away!

Gaara:

Makes king of pandas

Deidra:

You rock...yeah

Neji:

Are you by chance VAIN

Hinata:

Thinks for choosing me my sweet (Dodges a Rasegan)

Oruchimaru

(Or however you spell it you Snake Bastard): why do you rape Kabuto?

Gai:

RAPIST!

Mr. Bugsie:

Will you stay with Shino forever?

Gang:

Sasuke:I'M KING OF ICE-CREAM AGAIN!Y-A-Y-!

Choji:(bows)What is your first command,master?

Sasuke:GET ME OUT OF HERE!H-U-R-T-S-!

Choji:Of course.(snaps finger)

Locks:(opens and fall apart)

Sasuke:(gets out)T-H-A-N-K-S.

Choji:What is your next command?

Sasuke:DESTROY I-T-A-C-H-I-!

Itachi:Ah,god.

Gaara:Pandas. . .

Deidara:Yes. . .I do rock.

Neji:Yes, I am vain. Whenever I'm angry, I used my byakuugan to beat him/her up. But not at a risk of peanut butter. . .

Tenten:(twitches) He's cured from youth!

Neji;So you'll go out with me, my beautiful flower?

Tenten:Never mind.

Hinata:You're welcome. By the way,where will we go?

Orochimaru:I didn't rape Kabuto. . . But I want rape Sasuke.

Sasuke:Poor Sasuke. . .In the hands of the snake demon. S-cks to be H-I-M.

Naruto:(-.-')

Mr.Bugsie:(flies out the window)

Shino:. . .

Kakashi:. . .MR.KRAB!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME!?!?!? (cries)

_Tsunade: Do your boobs give you back problems?_

_Itachi & Sasuke:Have a stare off. Winner kills loser._

_The Fourth: Did you know that people think you're the leader of Akatsuki?_

_Neji: Could you stop being "youthful"? If not for me then for Tenten?_

_Shino:Did you know that in the future you look like a pac man ghost?_

_Kiba: Did you ever siff some ones butt to say hello?_

_Shikimaru: Teach me the ways of the Lazy._

Tsunade:No, they don't. Now stop asking question about them.

Sasuke:(stares at Itachi)

Itachi:(stares back)

Sasuke:(:P)

Yondaime:Really? Why would I be the leader? Beside, I'm dead. St-pid producers.

Neji:But Tenten loves me when I'm youthful.

Tenten:No, I don't.

Neji:See? She loves me.

Tenten:I said I didn't. I hate youth.

Neji:Isn't she the sweetest?

Shino:. . . .

Kiba:Ghost. . .?

Shino:Pac man ghost. . .

Kiba:I'll be Pac man! Then I can eat you!

Shino:(- -)

Sasuke:(:P)

Itachi:(stares)

Kiba:Hmm. . . No, I've never done that. But I'm sure Akamaru did, wherever he is.

Shikamaru:The ways of the lazy. . . Nah, I'm too lazy.

Naruto:(opens the door for Hinata)

Hinata:(giggles and goes through the door)

Naruto:(goes inside and shut the door)

Sakura: Hey. . . I wanna come, too. (opens the door)

Ino:What the. . .

Sakura:A pool? Where did the park go?(shuts the door)

Ino:(opens the door)

Kiba: Is that an arcade room?

Sakura:I think so. . .

Ino:(shuts the door)

Kiba:No!Don't close it!(opens the door)

Sakura:(Oo) I see h-ll. . .

Kiba;Weird. . . What's that red thing with horns and a tail?

Ino:(OO;shuts the door quickly)

Tenten:What are you guys doing?

Sakura:Nothing really.

Tenten:(opens the door)

Sakura:Is this a set?

Tenten:(goes inside)

Sakura/Ino/Kiba:(follows)

Tenten:I think it is. . .

Ino:You mean we're going to be on TV!?

Sakura:Looks like so.

Ino:(squeals)

Kiba:What's the big deal?We're on TV all the time.

Door:(close)

Room:(gets dark)

Announcer:Hello and welcome to. . .

Audience: FEAR FACTOR:NARUTO VERSION!

Ino:(falls through trap door)

Sakura:(gets pull by a cane)

Kiba:(get lassoed and taken upright)

Tenten:(smokes arises around her)

Announcer:(gets a spotlight)The vict-er I mean, people we have today is. . .

**INO YAMANAKA!**

Ino:(lands on chair and leveled to the floor)Um. . .Hi?

**SAKURA HARUNO!**

Sakura:(gets pushed onto the set;grins nervously and waves)Hi.

**KIBA INUZUKA!**

Kiba:(falls to the ground)Ow.

**AND TENTEN. . .WEAPON!**

Tenten:(appears). . .Hello. . .

Announcer:Are you ready to play!?

Kiba:BRING IT ON!

Announcer:That's the spirit!

Ino:Get me outa here! I don't want to play this st-pid game!

Audience:(boos)

Announcer:But. . .if you win,you'll recieve 1,000,000,000.00 dollars!

Ino:I'm in!

Sakura:Me too!

Tenten:Eh, what the h-ll. . .So am I.

Announcer:(grins)Excellent! Readers, review something for Ino,Sakura,Kiba, and Tenten to do for. . .

Audience:FEAR FACTOR:NARUTO VERSION!

Announcer:R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry if you see unfinished faces or something. Or ; instead of : or no : at all. If you also see no punctuation, same thing. Either my computer is being stupid or Fanfiction is. I tried to fix it but it won't let me. -.-

-----

Box: -turns on-

SL626: Power's back on. . .

Gang: WOOT!

SL626: Now everyones owe me $50 each for the bill.

Gang: Noes!

SL626: Onto the letter!!!!!

_4th Hokage: _

_How many Jutsus do you know. Gives 4th Hokage a giant ice cream cone. _

Sasuske: 

_Me feel sorry for you. makes Sasuske the title of Empeor(a higher rank than King) of Ice Cream, Pie, and Weapons _

Itachi: 

_Do another Staring Contest with Shino, but use your Mangeyoku Sharigan to make him feel a great deal of illusioned pain! You rule next to Naruto, the 4th Hokage, Garaa, Sarutobi, Pervy Sage, Old Granny Tsunade, and Sasuke(Emperor of Ice Cream, Weapons, and Pie) Gives Itachi a pet red Spider Monkey that is immortal and talks and is crazy and carries all kinds of weapons, including a flamethrower. _

Mr. Krab: 

_Mr. Krab, Meet Mr. Hurricane! puts Mr. Krab into a jar containing a category 5 hurricane and a level 10 tornado. _

Pizza Man: 

_Here's the money, get me a Hawaiian Pizza! (Hawaiian pizza is pineapples and ham) Poofs Pizza Guy back into his Pizzareia with money and portal to my world. _

Kakashi: 

_Take off all of your masks! Sets all of Kakashi's mask, including the ones he has on, ablaze that won't be put out ntil he takes them off. _

Naruto: 

_You Baka! You have to eat some VEGETABLES! Turns all ramen in the world into Bell Peppers filled with ramen flavored ice cream and puts a barrier up on them so Sasuske can't get them. _

Shino, Kankuro, and Kiba: 

_You're free. RUN OUT OF THAT BOX! opens the door and makes it that only Shino, Kiba, and Kankuro can go through.  
_

_Choji: _

_4th Hokage called you a fatty mc fat-fat and a giant, fatm ugly excuse for a ninja. Gives Choji a bazooka. _

Neji: 

_SNAP OUT OF IT! Makes it so Neji forgets all about that book and wanting to be youthful. _

Ga and Lee: 

_OFF WITH YOU EYEBROWS AND HAIR! shaves off Lee and Gai's eye-brows and gives the two mohawks!! _

Everyone: 

_Who is better in a fight? Garra or Naruto? Gives them a TV, a video player, and the episodes where Naruto and Garaa fight. Makes it so no one but the one person who wants to watch the tapes pick them up. _

Gives everyone their favorite manga, each one completed. 

Yondaime: Easy. About 600 of them. -grabs cone- Yummy. . .

Sasuke: -tackles Yondaime- MINE!!!!!! R-A-W-R-!-!-!-!

Yondaime: -ish tackled- Hey!

Sasuke: -swallows ice cream- Yummy. . .

Yondaime: (T T) That was my favorite flavor, vanilla.

Sasuke: (Oo) Vanilla!?!? -spits it out- Y-U-C-K-Y. -puts it in the cone- Here you go.

Yondaime: No thanks. . .

Sasuke: I, the ice cream king, demand that you devour it in your mouth so that it will go to your digestion and come out in an unlikely matter. N-O-W-!

Yondaime: What?

Sasuke: I don't know. Just E-A-T it!

Itachi: -writes down notes- Wait a minute, if I use my most powerful attack, I will finally win! I'm so smart!

SL626: -growls- We're not gonna let you hurt my Shino-kun!

Shino:. . .

Itachi: And what are you gonna do about it?

SL626: -sends Itachi into Puff Puff Sunshine World-

Itachi: NU! It's horrible! It's cruel! It's-cotton candy! -grabs one from the stand-

Monkey: -climbs onto Itachi's head-

Itachi: -looks- up Hello.

Monkey: -waves- Hello, my name is-

Itachi: No, no, no, no! That's not important. I'll call you. . .Jake Steel!

Monkey: (-.-') -steals cotton candy-

Itachi: Hey, that's mine!

Kakashi: -sees Mr.Krab get destroyed-. . .

Iruka: What's wrong with you?

Kakashi: I gave up on him. . .

Iruka: Why?

Kakashi: He's not worth the pain anymore.

Pizza Guy: Aloha, everybody!

Gang: Bai bai.

Pizza Guy: It has been fun to be here with all you people and ninjas, so it gives me great honor to say-

Tsunade: -kicks him out the door-Bai bai!

Kakashi: -looks down and sees mask burning-Oo

Iruka: -spashes water on fire-

Fire: -grows bigger-

Iruka: -splashes more-

Fire: -gets bigger-

Iruka: -gets a magic wand from his toy chest-

Kakashi: That's not gonna work.

Iruka: -points at fire- Turno Smallo!

Fire: -grows bigger-

Iruka: Huh?-checks wand- I got the battery backwards!

Kakashi: -puts a black hanky over his masks;takes off the rest- There. A hanky that will serve as a mask.

----

Hinata: Harder, Naruto harder!

Naruto: I c-can't! -grunts-

Hinata: You're almost there!

Naruto: I didn't think it'd be this hard!!!!

Hinata: You want me to help?

Naruto: No. I can do this!!!!

Hinata: Almost there. . .

Naruto: Aaaah!!!!! -opens pickle jar- There we go. -sets it on the ground-

Hinata: Thoses thing are hard to open, aren't they?

Naruto: -wipes sweat away-

----

Sasuke: -looks at the text above-. . .Oo

Jiraiya: Well. . .It does sound as if they were havin-

Sasuke: Nu! We must not speak of that.E-V-E-R.

----

Announcer: Welcome back to. . .

Audience: FEAR FACTOR:NARUTO VERSION!

Announcer: Are you guys ready?

Kiba: Let's get on with it.

Announcer: On the first round, the person with the shortest time in this cockroach cage will be eliminated!

Ino/Sakura: SAY WHAT!?!?

Tenten: This would look easy for Shino. . .

Kiba: Hey, take that back!

Announcer: Okay! Whooooo first!?!!??

Contestants: NOT ME! NO WAY!

Announcer: -points at Sakura- Ladies first.

Sakura: Eew. . . -climbs up teh ladder- I don't even know if it worth it.

Ino: C'mon! You can do it! -whispers to Tenten- That girl won't last for a minute...

Sakura: I heard that, Ino-pig!!!! And FYI, I can so! -jumps in- Omg, gross!!!!!

Ino: Eew!!!

Kiba: . . .

Tenten: Yucky...

Sakura: jumps out Eew! Gross! I HATE bugs!!!!!

Announcer: I'll say. You didn't even last for a minute there.

Ino: HA! I told you you couldn't! I can SO last longer than you!

Announcer: That's good because you're next!

Ino: WHAT!? Ew, no way!

Sakura: I knew she couldn't!

Ino: I can so! -climbs the ladder -...

Tenten: Good luck.

Ino: -stares at the cockroaches- I changed my mind! I can't do it!

Kiba: Oh, for god's sake- -pushes Ino in-

Ino: -falls in- Eew! Gross!!!! -climbs out-

Sakura: Tch, I knew it.

Kiba: Almost next...

Tenten: I'm thinking of quiting this game.

Ino: -grabs Tenten and throws her in the tub- TOO LATE!

Kiba: -snickers-

Sakura: -glares at Kiba- What's so funny? Because in your case, you're going next!

Kiba: . . . !

Sakura: -grabs Kiba and throws him in too-

Kiba: -lands in it- Geez, whiz, woman!

Tenten:. . . .Well, this is gross. -begins to climb up-

Kiba: Me first! -pushes Tenten aside-

Tenten: Kiba! -shoves him-

Kiba: -accidently breaks the ladder-

Tenten: ...Great.

Kiba: ...You know, this isn't half-bad...

Tenten: What are you talking about?

Kiba: I think I can get used to this...

Tenten: That's gross, Kiba.

Kiba: Maybe...But I don't care.

Announcer: Well. Ino loses this round.

Ino: WHAT!?!?

Announcer: It's true. She lasted 0.99999999 seconds and Sakura lasted 1.

Ino: -clings to Announcer's legs- No! Let me stay! Please! I want this shopping spree!

Announcer: Okay. But you have to do what this letter says. And it says:

_Ino i dare you to pour a bucket on mud and worm in you hair and dont sream , run aroud or anything alse to get them off! thay have to be on you for the whole time limit...TIME LIMIT: 10 minutes_

Announcer: Ah, and by the way. Reviewers, your reviews/questions/dares will not be rewritten. So for better reviews, try to rewrite your questions if you can. Oh, and if Kiba/Sakura/Tenten loses in the future rounds, they must do this if they want to continue. Just think as if it was an extra life.

Ino: Dude, that was long.

Announcer: May be, but you still have to the dare.

Ino: ...Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!

Announcer: -sighs- Women...-dumps mud and worms on her head-

Ino: -stands very still and is breathing rapidly-

Announcer:...Are you alright?

Ino: Just. Fine.

Kiba: -raises hand-

Announcer?

Kiba: I want to quit.

Announcer: What? Why?

Kiba: I miss my Shino-kun. ;-;

Announcer: You'll see him later.

Kiba: But I don't even **want **the shopping spree!

Announcer: Alright, fine. But you must be replaced.

----

Sai: Gah! –falls through hole and lands in a chair- What the?

Announcer: You are now to replace Kiba in-

Audience: FEAR FACTOR: NARUTO-VERSION!!

Sai: Yay!

----

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: The letter scares me. -pouts-

Hinata: Why?

Naruto: He/She is destroying the ramen.

Hinata: -gasps and grabs the letter- How dare you! -tears the letter in half and destroys the half in which included the ramen-

Naruto: Yayz, Hinata! -claps-

----

Kiba: -comes in-

Shino: No, I can only handle one of them.

SL626: Gah. I'm hating this name. I'm going to go change it. Brb! -poofs-

Kiba: -eyes the door, which is open-

Kankuro: You know, this would be a lot better if I weren't tied up right now!!

Kiba: Whatever, dude. Are you coming, Shino-kun?

Shino: ...I'm not sure. SL626 might come back.

Kiba: Tch. Who cares about her?

Shino: She IS the author of this story.

Huggy: -poofs in- Meh back:3 Joo miss meh?

Kiba: Great. She's even more annoying in the first place.

Huggy: -heads to teh door- Why ish it open?

Shino: Huggy...Do you remember anything of which you have done?

Huggy: Yeshy! x3

Shino: Damn.

Huggy: -closes teh door and glomps teh Shino-

Kiba: Hey! He's mine! -also glomps the Shino-

Huggy: Mine!

Kiba: Mine!

Shino: I should've ran through the door when I had a chance.

Chouji: A bazooka. -looks at the 4th Hokage-

Yondame: I didn't call you fat!

Sasuke: You did so! I cought it on tape! H-A-!

Yondame: Prove it!

Sasuke: I will! -turns the tv on- Oh, look. B-A-R-N-E-Y! -sings the Barney song- w

Chouji: -aims at Yondame-

Yondame: -gulps and holds up the flag 'Help'-

Chouji: -pulls the trigger- -nothing happens- What? -a sign pops out and it says 'Bullets Sold Seperately'- Aw!

Yondame: Close. -whew-

Neji: -blinks-

Tenten: Neji...Do you want to read the youth book?

Neji: What? Of course not.

Tenten: Good.

Neji: I want my peanut butter, though.

Tenten: -huggles Neji- Yayz!

Neji: -confused- What did I miss?

Gai/Lee: -hair turns into mohawks and eyesbrows are shaved off-

Neji: -twitches- They look even worse than before.

Lee: Gai-sensei! The clones really worked! -throws away the mowhawks Gai and Lee clones- We get to keep our youthful style!

Gai: Just as I suspected, Lee. -grins-

Lee: -watery eyes- Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Gai/Lee: -hugs and a sunset background-

Neji/Tenten: -twitches and shrudders-

Gaara: -sighs- Such morons. And I would win Naruto, definitely.

Kankuro: I don't get it. Didn't we see the episode where Naruto won over Gaara?

Gaara: Shut up, stranger.

Temari: It's true, though, Gaara. -looks through manga- Says so right here.

Gaara: Stupid creator of Naruto. He loves Naruto best.

Shikamaru: -grabs the next letter- Hmm... -toss it in the trash-

Huggy: Bad Shika! Give it to meh!

Shikamaru: But-

Huggy: NOW! D:

Shikamaru: -gives it to Huggy- But I love Captain Nap. '-'

_hi ive just made a fan fic caleed the fox of the sand, its about how naruto is a sound villager. um yeah...I gran Lee the power of the the gate of rebirth (llee's bloodline in my story so he doesnt die when he uses death gate) and Hollow gate (other bloodline, he will be stronger than all kages combined, bad thing after 20 minutes he will become a Hollow and be even more powerful, lose his mind, and eat everyones soul unless Usagi(OC) makes him normal...but she aint in this story. _

Sasuke i mean sasuGAY:

.../´¯/)  
.../...// ...  
.../...// .../...\  
.../´¯/.../´¯\...(-...(.0.)...(.0.)...-)  
.././.../.../.../...¡.../...  
(.(...(...(.../.)..)..\.../  
.\...\/../ ...\...  
..\.../...\/  
...\...(_﻿ __...\...\.  
...\...\ ...\... _

lee:

you are welcome.

Everyone:

1. kill sasugay  
2. kill sakura  
3. whats your favorite super hero...and shikamaru dont say captain nap. 

Lee: I thank you...But your story scares me. o.o

Huggy: Nya, meh think it sounds cool.

Sasuke: Look! It's a thing-a-majigy! -points to the picture- C-O-O-L!

Kiba: No. It's a whata-ma-jig because a thing-a-majigy is sort of edgy and sharp.

Sasuke: -cocks head- You're r-i-g-h-t. :O

Huggy: No! It's a whatcha-ma-callit!

Sasuke/Kiba: A whatcha-ma-callit!

Shino: ...It's a gun.

Sasuke/Kiba/Huggy: Nah, can't be.

Shino: -.-

Everyone(except Sasuke): Our favorite superhero is... Captain Underpants!

Sasuke: My superhero is B-a-r-n-e-y. x3

Huggy: Why does everyone hates joo? -burns the letter-

Sasuke: They're jealous:O I ish c-o-o-l-e-r than them.

_My eyes are about to fall out from reading all this... anyways... to the questions... _

To Shino: If you could get pregnant, would you rather kill yourself or bear Kiba's child?

To Kiba: (Vice-versa) Same as above.

To both of them: What to you think about the fic 'Secret Nights' by HK Keiji?

To both of them again: What to you think about SL626's 'No I'm a girl' fic?

-0-0-0-0

Please update soon! 

Shino: What the hell?

Kiba: Ooh! A personal question!

Shino: ...

Kiba: Well?

Shino: It's hard to choose.

Kiba: I would love to bear Shino's child! Why wouldn't I!?

Shino: I would kill myself. That is your answer.

Kiba: -pouts- Shino-kun... ;-;

Shino: And I hate that story... Why can't writers pair me up with a female?

Kiba: I love Secret Nights. And girls don't like bugs, silly.

Huggy: Look! Meh story came up. :D

Shino: -grabs the book and reads- You turned me into a girl?

Huggy: It makes joo straight. :P

Shino: A point there, but a girl?

Kiba: Ooh, let me see! -grabs the book- ...Wow. -stares at Shino with a naughty smile-

Shino: Don't look at me like that. I want to stay male.

Kiba: -huggles him- You sound sexier as a girl. :3

Shino: -mega-glares-

Kiba: -turns to the next chapter- Hey... Why did you suddenly like that boy who raped you?

Shino: -ultra-glares-

Kiba: -pouts- You fall in love with a stranger when you can't love your best friend?

Shino: -burns the story to ashes- You have your answer, Natty.

Huggy: Mah story! No! ;o;

Shino: Oops...

Huggy: Joo...will pay! -grabs Shino-kun and poofs-

Kiba: ...Shino-kun!

_HOLA IT'S NEON-HIME HERE  
SHINO  
Show naruto how hot and sexy hinata is.  
NARUTO  
Why are you so fucking dense!?and like Sakura i mean hinata so mutch hotter.You know the girl from the waterfall is hinata you moron estupido.  
HINATA-CHAN!!YOU ARE OMEGA GREAT AND KAWAI  
Change those clothes please to shorts and tanks your size please.Would you kill Sakura if she took naruto away from you?here some candy dont ever faint again  
SASUKE  
Why are you gay?And why the hell you don't get over the massacre?Do you like Sakura secretly if not you are a cabron pendejo pato maricon and a emo bitch.Oh and i think your clan simbol looks like pokebal no offence ;D and it goes double if you like naruto bastardo  
SAKURA  
Why do you like sasuke-cabron so mutch?And why the hell do you cry so much?And only shippuden you are a litle cool.  
INO  
Do you like Sai or Shikamaru?  
KAKASHI!  
Why do you read ich ich paradise when you can screw anyone_

Kiba: ...Language, people.

----

Naruto: Neon...You are a witch.

Hinata: Naruto is not stupid! It was my fault I couldn't admit my feelings for him. And no, I don't have the guts to kill Sakura, no matter how much I want to. -stands up- You want to go the waterfall, Naruto?

Naruto: Sure, why not? -stands up, too-

----

Sasuke: You're just jealous, Neon! -snaps fingers and pops collar- Of T-H-I-S!

Sasuke: Forgot the other questions. Look, another m-e:D

Sasuke: You watch Pokemon? So d-o I! x3

Sasuke: 4 clones. I don't like Sakura. I l-o-v-e her!

Sasuke: And you try going day after day without your family, Neon. ;-; There was no one to celebrate C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s with.

Kakashi: Sasuke. If you keep that up, you're going to break the page.

Sasuke: Sorry. O-o-p-s.

Kakashi: Neon, I may be a pervert...But I'm not a sex-crazed one.

----

Ino: -shrudders- The worms are climbing down my shirt...

Announcer: Just a few more minutes.

Sakura: I'm sorry, Neon. Have you ever had your crush become evil, works for a clone of Michael Jackson, and treats you like a object? I don't think so.

Ino: Definitely Shika. His little pineapple head is cute.

----

Huggy: -comes back with Shino-kun-

Kiba: -pokes Shino- Shino-kun? Is that you?

Shino: -sighs- Remind me not to burn up anything else.

Kiba: Yay, my wish came true! And I was right, you are sexier as a girl. -huggles him and snuggles his chest-

Shino: Don't be a pervert, Kiba. -pushes him off-

_Shino- Yay you love me!! Im one of your number 1 fans. And I promise I wont rape you and i dont hate your bugs  
Shikamaru- What would happen if I drugged you and stuck you in a closet?  
Deidara- ties you to a chair you belong to me now  
Gaara- You have pretty eyes and nice hair...and a sweet ass  
Sasuke- If you dont stop spelling I swear Ill kick your a-s-s  
Neji- Stop being youthful, its creepy  
Tenten- you rock  
Kabuto- your sexy  
Hinata- your awsome _

Its almost 3in the morning here and instead of being asleep Im up being evil I love almost all of you.

P.S. Sasuke go to h-e-l-l 

Shino: I'm really glad you're my fan. -whispers- Just don't become Kiba's.

Huggy: Kiba?

Kiba: Hmm?

Huggy: Why do joo love Shino?

Kiba: ...You know what? I'm not really sure. It just sort of...happen.

Huggy: Okie. -pokes Shino- Meh want joor soul. :B

Shino: -.-

Loki: You forgot about me.

Kiba: Gah! -jumps- Where did you come from!?

Loki: My mother.

Kiba: Not. Literally. -twitches-

Shikamaru: If you were to do that, I would stay there until I get hungry, then escape through the vent (if there is one)...or stay there forever and ever, all while taking a nap where no one can bother me.

Deidara: -imitates a beaver chucking wood-

Sasori: ...No comments.

Deidara: -chucks through the rope holding him to the chair and runs away from the crazy fan-

Gaara: Temari...

Temari: I got it. -grabs the fan girl and ships her off to Mexico- There you go.

Gaara: Thank you.

Temari: No prob.

Sasuke: Aay, be, cee, dee, eee, ef, gee, aich, iy, jay, kay- Ow! -hit with a package and stares at it- -carries it to Temari- Package. For y-o-u. -continues with his AayBeCees-

Temari: -reads- 'Returned due to disease source in Mexico'. -opens package- It's the fangirl. o.o

Sasuke: -shuts mouth- No kicking for Sasuke. And maybe you should go to hell, fan girl. I heard they have really warm springs.

Neji: When was I youthful?

Tenten: A long story and I'm not sure you'll understand, Neji.

Huggy: Last letter for this chapter. x3

_Hi everyone, long time no see!  
Geez these questions are so repetitive, and what's with all these comments and ordering around?! People are supposed to ask questions not comment. And nobody in their right mind would change their lifestyle because of a bunch of obsessed strangers told them to. Okay I admit, I made some nasty comments myself, but I'm going to stop and just imply comments through questions...this'll be fun! _

By the way can you bring in Konohamaru and friends?

Konohamaru, Udon, and Myogi (did I spell your names right? if not I'm sorry)  
What is it that you admire about Naruto the most?

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji;  
Does it bother you that your names are similar to your fathers? It's like they named you just so you'd be paired up together and make InoShikaCho all over again and your fathers could get together more often.

Deidara,  
The mouths on your hands, who's faces did you pull them off of? Your parents?

Sasuke (aka Mr. Angst)  
(turns you into a girl) Mwah-hah-hah!

Orochimaru,  
Do you still want Sasuke...or...Sasuko now that he's a she?

Kabuto,  
What kind of benefits do you get being Orochimaru's assistant?  
There must be something that keeps you working for him.

Hinata and Neji,  
Has anybody ever teased you about your eye color?

Sakura,  
We never really see your father and mother much, what do they do?

Shino,  
Out of these four insects which one do you like the best,  
a.) Butterflies  
b.) Dragonflies  
c.) Moths  
d.) Fireflies  
Oh and what else do your insects eat other than chakra?

Haku,  
When did you decide to dress and make yourself look more like a girl?

Everyone,  
What is up with ninjas wearing bandages even when they aren't injured? Why do all the Leaf Village ninjas have these bandages around their right thighs with a black band around them? Is it another thing that signifies they are of the Leaf other than the forehead protector thing? (fans if you don't know what I'm talking about look at your images and you'll see what I mean, I'm not crazy despite what many think. I'm just wierd.)

Okay enough strange questions, here come the freebies!  
(Everybody gets a free pillow, a blanket (assorted panterns that the authoress can decide on), and their bento box.)  
Yep more bento, oh and Shino you can have another pineapple for the spicyness. ( Shino gets a pineapple)

Bye,  
Twilight Goddess Sage 

Huggy: ...Long letter! And meh thank joo for joor concern. :3 -brings out a large Tv and turns it on- Here.

Konohamaru: -appears on the Tv screen- What's not to like about Naruto!? He's cool! It's also nice of him to spend time with us. No other genins want to. He's a one-of-a-kind, that's for sure!

Udon: -comes up- Well...I don't really admire Naruto that much. Sasuke is cool.

Moegi: -comes up- Sakura rules!!!

-Tv turns off-

Huggy: Not exactly teh answers meh had in mind...

Shikamaru: What do you think, Twilight? Of course they would do that. But it does not bother me that much.

Deidara: Of course not. I pulled off from my pet cats. Why do you think if has sharp teeth?

Huggy: -is half kitty- -glares at Deidara-

Deidara: ...But I said I was sorry to their dead bodies!

Huggy: ...-stops- :3 Okie!

Sasuke: Noes! Sakura is not bi/lez! Dx

Shino: -stares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -stares back- Wait a minute...Why does HE look better than me!?

Shino: -.-

Sasuke: -kicks him-

Shino: Sasuke...I am not having a 'catfight' with you.

Sasuke: -kicks-

Shino: -sighs- Sa-

Sasuke: -kicks him again-

Shino: You are hurtin-

Sasuke: -kicks-

Shino: Stop that!

Sasuke: -kicks-

Shino: -glares- You asked for it.

Sasuke: Rawr! -tackles and wrestle him-

Kiba: -watches this- Ah...Two girls are fighting over me. -w-

Orochimaru: Sasuke! Don't hurt your nails! And don't ruin your clothes!

Kiba: There's your answer, as freaky as it may be. Oo

Kabuto: Well… What if I told you Orochimaru was giving some...satisfaction?

Kiba: ...What the hell!?!

Kabuto: Idiot. I didn't meant it like THAT.

Neji: -sighs- I'll answer for Hinata. Yes. They did tease us. One time, they took us to a center of senior(old) people and put us in a section to learn how to get around when you're blind.

----

Sakura: My mom likes to stay home and cooks/bake a lot. Mostly sweets. My dad is a retired ninja. He helps out the village. He help carries the tools needed to build new buildings.

----

Shino: Hmm...I prefer the firefly. They are really nice and makes a good sight when alone with a special person. My bugs can also eat small good things For example, cookie or apple crumbs. But those don't help when you want to become stronger. But that's all. They do not have some sort of special pills.

Haku: Just so you know, girls' clothes are a lot more comfortable than boys' clothes. They are more loose and easier to move around in, actually. Besides that, I look nicer in it.

Zabuza: -agrees with Haku-

Kiba: Allow me to explain. You see, these bandages, not only they provide a fashion sense, but they also help place our shuriken pockets. Our shuriken pockets seemed to loosen up and fall off whenever we ninjas run and jump around in a rush.

Shino: Kiba...When did you became-

Kiba: Smart?

Shino: -nods-

Kiba: I learned it in this book called 'How to Become a Genius in Under 5 Minutes'. Yayz, pillow! -huggles Akamaru pillow-

Shino: -frowns- You could've handed me a drink, Twilight. No need for a pineapple.

----

Ino: -jumps crazily- Gah! -runs in circles- Noes! I fail.

Announcer: Actually, you passed ten minutes 20 minutes ago.

Ino: WHAT!?

Announcer: -nods-

Ino: -growls-

Announcer: Oh no. Cut to the Ophra Clip!

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...-

----

Everyone: -very late but who cares- Happy [Late New Year and [Late X-Mas!

----

I would explain why I have been missing for so long...but I don't think my reason is a good one. All I'm going to say is I'm having a tough time with school and I need to get a new computer. And, we were remodeling our house so all of our furniture has been taken away, including the computer.


End file.
